Code Lyoko oneshot collection 2
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A second collection of mature oneshots for Code Lyoko, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Teacher, teacher

Teacher, teacher

"That will be all for today, class dismissed" Jeremie stated finishing his first lesson as a teacher in training at Kadic college, having been inspired by Odd returning to college to get his art degree Jeremie decided it was finally time to quick his dead end job and put his brains to good use in the world of teaching and after a couple of months of training he was certified to teach administration classes

As the students filed out Jeremie sat down at his desk letting out a sigh of relief, he was more than used to pressure thanks to X.A.N.A but he had never known that being in charge of a good twenty peoples academic futures could be so terrifying despite the fact that he knew the subject he was teaching like the back of his hand

Opening his laptop he was about to email Aelita to update her on how his first day was doing when he heard the classroom door open "yes?" he spoke expecting it to be one of his students with a question about the subject

What he hadn't expected however was Sam and Emily walking in clad in schoolgirl uniforms so skimpy that it would make porn stars blush

"What are you two doing?!" he exclaimed, his thoughts going to how they managed to walk through the college grounds dressed in such a way and if anyone had seen them enter his classroom especially as neither of them had their blouses buttoned up leaving their tits bare underneath and from experience he knew neither of them had underwear on under their micro skirts

"We just came to congratulate you on getting the job" Emily purred as Sam proceeded to climb onto Jeremie's desk, her tiny skirt riding up her huge ass proving that she was going commando as she took hold of Jeremie's tie using it to pull him closer "plus our joint teacher fetish is kind of a factor"

"If we get caught I'll get fired" the blond stated to which Emily simply went to the door and locked it before closing the blinds on the small door window

"There, problem solved" Emily smirked as Sam proceeded to push Jeremie's chair back so that she could slide down under his desk, as Sam moved to kneel between his legs Emily climbed onto the desk to take her place, spreading her legs to prove her lack of underwear as Sam quickly worked Jeremie's pants open and down his legs as well as his underwear

Too shocked by their boldness in such a place Jeremie could only watch as Sam took his cock deep into her mouth, moaning loudly around his shaft as she sucked him to full erection before releasing his cock to which Emily took hold of her shirt using it to pull him up until he was standing and his cock was level with her cunt

Licking her lips at the sight of his erection Emily shifted forward hooking her heels around Jeremie's waist to pull him closer, biting her lip as his cock pressed against her hot little cunt she pressed harder against his back whilst grasping at his shirt with both hands to literally pull him inside of her "oh fuck yes!" she exclaimed as Jeremie sank balls deep inside of her aching cunt, the slut throwing her head back as Jeremie gritted his teeth with pleasure

As Emily took Jeremie inside her needy cunt Sam crawled between his legs to take his balls into her mouth, her hot wet mouth encasing both balls making Jeremie shudder with ecstasy as Emily began to rock against him "oh god" he groaned rolling his head back as Sam sucked hard on his balls, Emily squeezing tight around him to help Sam overstimulate Jeremie with pleasure

"Feels good right? You like my tight little fuck hole on your cock?" Emily panted as she lifted her hips to fuck her cunt along his cock faster, balancing herself on her hands as she kept her legs wound tight around Jeremie's waist showing off her fairly impressive leg strength moving using her thighs alone whilst Sam orally pleasured him below

Groaning louder with pleasure Jeremie answered her by reaching forward to grab hold of her tits, making her gasp with delight as his fingers dug in hard almost bruising her chest "mmmm fuck grope my tits" Emily panted as Jeremie began to thrust back into her, his cock throbbing and oozing precum already from the overstimulation of both Emily's cunt and Sam's mouth working him "you want to cum? Cum as much as you want" Emily moaned before letting out a gasp of delight as Jeremie obliged moments later, his hot rush of cum flooding her tight core making her shudder with ecstasy

Releasing Jeremie's balls from her mouth as he came hard inside of Emily Sam then pushed him back as Emily relaxed her legs, causing his cock to fall out of her to which the dark skinned whore promptly swallowed it down to the base, her tongue working feverishly on his shaft as she sucked out the rest of his load gulping it down hungrily

"Holy shit" Jeremie gasped stumbling back into his seat to which Sam crawled forward to follow him, not letting his cock leave her mouth as she then started to suck him as hard as she could bobbing her head along his length, shaking her ass for him as she did so

"That's it, suck him dry" Emily purred as she watched Sam work Jeremie's length with everything she had, sliding one hand down her body to rub her clit to finish her orgasm as Jeremie's release had brought her over half way, whilst their main goal was to make Jeremie cum as much as possible Emily wanted to walk away with having at least one orgasm

As Emily brought herself to climax behind her Sam doubled her efforts on making Jeremie cum in her mouth, hallowing her lips as she sucked even harder to the point that it felt like she was going to remove Jeremie's cock from his groin by suction alone "fuck Sam" Jeremie moaned arching his back as he felt his cock throbbing hard again, his balls tightening as his second load swiftly built up, the blond grabbing Sam's head and holding it down pressing her face to his groin as he bucked his hips, burying his cock as deep down her throat as he could before cumming with a low almost pained groan

Pursing her lips tighter around the base of his cock Sam swallowed every drop of cum that he forced down her throat, her tongue pressing hard against his balls as she massaged his thighs throughout his climax "good girl, swallow it all" Emily purred as she came down from her orgasm high, sliding off of the desk to kneel next to Sam as Jeremie released her head

Staying down for a few moments more to make sure Jeremie's release was completely finished Sam then finally pulled away, panting for breath and leaving thick saliva trails connecting her lips to Jeremie's cock "your turn" she then grinned dirtily grabbing hold of Emily's head and forcing it down on Jeremie's dick before Emily could say anything

Not that she was complaining however as she let Jeremie's cock spear her throat without resistance, taking over where Sam had left off sucking as hard as she could as Sam moved her head along the blonds cock for her "that's a good bitch, suck it hard" Sam encouraged as she admired the raven haired girls oral technique and how much she drooled further soaking Jeremie's groin

Reclining back further in his chair Jeremie could barely speak as the pleasure of overstimulation wracked his body, Emily's lips and tongue working wonders on him and before he knew it he was cumming again, Emily beating Aelita's record for how quickly she could make him cum by nearly twenty seconds making the slut moan as she swallowed down his cum

"Hey don't go all quick shot on us now" Sam smirked as Emily pulled away and wrapped a hand around Jeremie's cock stroking it to coax out the rest of his load onto her face and outstretched tongue "I still need your dick in my ass"

Unable to say anything against it Jeremie just sat there panting for breath as Sam moved to mount his lap reverse cowgirl style, Emily's hand still on his cock to help guide it to the dark skinned sluts fat ass and into her tightest hole making her gasp with pleasure as it slid in with ease "mmmm fuck yeah, stick it in deep" she moaned loudly rolling her hips as she sank down completely onto him loving the feeling of his cock stretching her insides

As Sam started to bounce her ass on his cock Emily moved down to work his balls like Sam had done before when Jeremie was fucking her, lapping at them as Sam worked her huge ass along the blonds length "god fuck, so good in my ass" Sam panted clenching tight around him as her orgasm built up "cum in my ass, fill me up!" she pleaded before gasping with pleasure as Jeremie complied, too overstimulated to remotely be able to hold back flooding the sluts tight ass with his hot seed, the rush of cum making her orgasm as well which in turn only made her ass even tighter

Jumping off of Jeremie's cock the moment her orgasm ended Sam and Emily strove to make the blond cum one more time, both of them wrapping a hand around his length stroking him furiously as they pressed their faces together, their mouths wider open and their tongues hanging out making the perfect cum target for him as their skilled hands swiftly brought him to his final climax, Jeremie nearly passing out entirely as his last load showered the girls faces and filled their open mouths eliciting content moans and simpers from them

When Jeremie finally went limp the girls simply fixed his pants back up before standing to fix their outfits as much as we could "well that was fun" Emily tittered as Jeremie sat up still speechless from the experience "I think we should get going though before someone comes knocking"

"Yeah" Sam agreed with a mischievous smile "what will everyone think if someone discovered that Jeremie just used two innocent school girls as his cum dumps?" she stated with mock innocence in her voice before quickly bursting into giggles "fuck I can't even say innocent without laughing" she tittered to which Emily agreed

With that the girls took their leave, promising to visit Jeremie when he got home to see if he believed a personal detention was in order for their actions

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Outdoorsman

Outdoorsman

 _Thunk!_

"Next"

 _Thunk!_

"Next"

 _Thunk!_

"Next"

"William you do understand that you have central heating right?" Odd pointed out as he placed another block of wood on the make shift chopping block in William's back yard, the Scotsman wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt before swinging his axe down to effortlessly chop the wood in half

"Central heating can break, winter's coming in fast so I'd rather be prepared if it does pack in" William responded removing his shirt entirely revealing his sweat glistening muscles "next"

"Just seems a lot of hard work for nothing" Odd replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"Well ok, I'll admit there's another reason for me doing this"

"And that is?" the blond asked to which William hinted towards the kitchen window behind him where Odd found Aelita watching them, the pink haired girl chewing her lip with arousal as her eyes ran along every inch of William's muscular form, her arousal blatantly obvious as she stood naked at the window, her tits pressed against the cold glass as she leaned forward as it trying to see more

Catching on Odd quickly became a lot more into the idea of the labour removing his shirt himself despite the growing chill in the air, his own musculature not as outwardly impressive as William's but his muscles had a nice leanness to them which Aelita still appreciated, which she then showed by coming outside herself further proving that she was naked, her smooth skin shivering in the airs chill whilst her nipples and clit visibly hardened

"Hey guys, working hard?" the pink haired girl breathed huskily as she sauntered up to the pair, making sure to put as much away in her hips as she could as her perky tits bounced with every step she took, loving how their sole attention was on her bare tits and cunt whilst her own eyes scanned their muscles "I think you guys deserve a break" she purred running a hand each down their chests

"If you say so Princess" Odd grinned, William nodding in agreement as Aelita sunk down to her knees, a hand on each of their groins deftly undoing their pants with expert skill not caring in the slightest that any of William's neighbours could just look over the fence and see her, in fact that just turned her on even more

"I hope it's not too cold for you guys" she teased before gasping with delight as she was greeted with their thick cocks "oh thank god" she breathed grasping their cocks in both hands starting to stroke them as fast as she could, moaning as she felt them throbbing in her grasp, the heat coming off them making her pant with need before she quickly decided which to suck on first

Moving her hand from William's cock to stroke Odd's with both hands the pink haired whore leaned forward to hungrily take all of his ten incher into her mouth and throat, her eyes rolling back as her throat bulged out around his girth, her lips pressed tight to his groin making William groan with pleasure "fuck, that's it you little slut, all the way down" he grunted cupping the back of her head to keep it in place

Not content with just a hand job Odd pulled away and moved behind Aelita, taking hold of her hips and pulling on them to make her bend over to which he guided his cock to her bare dripping cunt, making her moan loudly around William's cock as he buried his own in her needy hole "god damn that's so fucking tight" the blond groaned spanking Aelita hard as she pushed back against him

Balancing herself on her hands and knees Aelita closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being used so roughly from both ends, making sure to gag nice and loud to pleasure William as much as possible as he used her tight throat to get himself off, loving how his heavy balls beat against her chin and how his strong fingers dug into her scalp

"That's it Princess, keep sucking just like that" William groaned as he felt his fist load building up, his cock throbbing making the pink haired sluts throat bulge even more as his hot precum poured down her neck making her hum at the warming feeling of it, reaching down with one hand William cupped Aelita's throat whilst keeping his other hand firmly in her hair holding her head in place as he fucked her mouth harder

As William rapidly approached his climax Odd was doing the same, his precum filling Aelita's pussy as he railed into her harder and harder, feeling Aelita beginning to tighten up even more showing that she was going to cum as well "fuck!" he grunted as he hit his limit, burying himself balls deep as he unloaded straight into her eager womb, making the pink haired slut scream with pleasure around William's cock in orgasm which in turn set off his climax, the Scotsman burying his entire cock down her throat unloading his hot cum

As both men pulled out of her holes Aelita fall collapsed forward panting with pleasure as she laid out on her front, uncaring about the cold ground against her skin as she relished the feeling of their cum inside of her

She didn't get to rest for long however much to her delight as Odd and William grabbed hold of her, Odd positioning himself under her to push his cock back into her still virgin tight cunt whilst William moved behind her, making the slut go cross-eyed as he forced his huge cock straight into her ass without care or mercy "OH GOD!" she screamed uncaring of how much attention she brought upon them "FUCK ME!"

More than happy to oblige her the two men started pounding into her with everything they had, making Aelita pant and scream like a bitch in heat as all she could do was hold on for the ride, her eyes wide and manic with pleasure and her tongue hanging out of her wide open mouth as her body thrummed with ecstasy, her tits bouncing wildly as her tiny body was just as nothing more than a fuck doll and she adored every second of it

Within minutes she was orgasming again, near blacking out as William and Odd followed shortly afterwards, flooding both of her holes with their hot cum making her scream with ecstasy again, crying out until her lungs burned before falling limp in a panting heap between Odd and William

Whilst eager for another round William and Odd decided it was best to head inside now as there was no doubt that the neighbours had heard Aelita's scream of ecstasy, quickly fixing up their pants and scooping Aelita up to carry her inside before she could beg for them to fuck her again then and there

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Jingle bells

Jingle bells

"God damn it, fucking tree…." Ulrich grunted as he heaved the large pine tree upright in his living room, Yumi having insisted on them using a real tree this year rather than a synthetic Christmas tree, of course when the time came to put it up though his wife scurried off to do something else "why are we even putting this up so early? Christmas isn't for another couple of weeks"

Stepping back and cracking his back Ulrich then heard the faint sounds of bells ringing drawing his attention "damn it, must be more carollers" he sighed heading towards the front door to hand out more of his pocket change before he realized the sound wasn't coming from outside but from upstairs "Yumi?" he called up to which there was no response

As he heard more jingling of bells Ulrich headed upstairs finding the sound coming from the bedroom and upon investigation he quickly found the source of the noise

Yumi sat naked on the bed wrapped in ribbons in an erotic fashion with small bells attached to her ear and nipple piercings

"Hey" she greeted him sultrily becoming him closer with a finger as she crawled towards him, the bells on her ears and tits jingling again as she moved "I know it's a little early to be giving you your present but I'm getting impatient so I hope you don't mind me giving you it now" she purred cupping her husband's groin rubbing him through his pants

"That depends, will you actually help but the tree up when we're done?" Ulrich teased back making Yumi roll her eyes as she undid her husband's pants to pull out his cock, with his cock free Yumi then pulled away the ribbons that covered her breasts to free them before sitting up on her knees to encase her husband's dick between her huge bimbo tits

Moaning at the feeling of his thick cock between her tits Yumi began pumping them along his length as Ulrich started to thrust between them, biting her lip as he placed his hands on hers to help press her tits tighter around his shaft "god I love it when you use my tits" Yumi breathed moving her hands away giving Ulrich full control of her chest arching her back to push her breasts out further for him

Grinning as Yumi stared up at him with lust as he fucked her chest Ulrich pushed his slut of a wife back until she was laid out on the bed with him straddling her chest, the bells on her nipple piercings ringing as he started to roughly thrust between her breasts again making the Geisha pant and moan at the feeling "mmmmm fuck that's good, do my tits feel good?" she panted craning her head up to spit on her tits trying to lube them up for Ulrich to make her breasts easier to use "I want you to come so fucking hard, all over my fucking face!"

"God you're a whore" Ulrich smirked picking up his pace making Yumi moan and mewl louder

"Your fucking whore" she replied with a breathy moan "your toy to use, your pussy to fuck, your dirty little slutty cum dump" she continued turning herself on more than Ulrich feeling herself soak through the ribbons that covered her cunt and she went into a perverted mantra about how she belonged to him, his to use whenever he wanted solely for his pleasure, how no matter who fucked her he was by far the best and had sole ownership of her "please cum, I need your cum so bad!"

Taking one last thrust between her breasts Ulrich obliged, cumming with a shuddering groin squeezing her tits harder as his cock erupted all over her face and hair, his seed coming out in hot thick ropes arcing over the Geisha's features as she simpered with lust at the feeling of it coating her skin "oh god that's it! More! Fucking cover me!" she begged grabbing her tits and pumping them along her husband's cock as fast as she could trying desperately to get more cum out of him

When Ulrich's release finally ran dry he quickly moved onto the main event, dismounting her chest and roughly turning her over making her yelp and moan as he pressed her face to the mattress whilst raising her fat ass up ripping off the ribbons that covered her cunt "yes! Fuck me! Fuck me please!" she pleaded pushing herself up onto her hands and knees letting out a breathy moan as Ulrich spanked her thick ass hard, her thick booty shaking for him before she let out a pleasure cry when he forced his cock balls deep into her dripping cunt

Gripping the bed sheets Yumi bit her lip as she relished the feeling of her insides stretching around her husband's cock, his length and girth filling her perfectly before letting out pleasured pants as he started thrusting hard and deep into her front behind "oh fuck Ulrich you're so fucking big!" she mewled as her breasts bounced in tandem to Ulrich's thrusts making the bells on her piercings ring

"Yeah you like that don't you slut?" Ulrich groaned back, spanking his wife again making her ass bounce and clap loudly as he railed into her from behind, each thrust making her body jerk forward making the bells ring louder alongside her moans and mewls of ecstasy

Moving his hands from her hips to her shoulders Ulrich dug his fingers in making Yumi gasp at the mixture of pain and pleasure his firm hold brought her, thrusting harder but slower into her making her body buck forward harder with every thrust he took into her "fuck your…so fucking tight…" he grunted leaning forward, his breath hot on her neck making her shiver before crying out again as he bit down on her shoulder to mark her

The mixture of his cock buried deep inside of her along with his teeth sinking into her shoulder soon sent Yumi tumbling over the edge into orgasm, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her husband continued to use her throughout her climax, her body falling limp allowing him to turn her over onto her back to watch how her huge tits bounced wildly from his pace and how her face contorted in ecstasy from his actions, her eyes wide begging him to use her more, harder, faster, to just keep fucking her

With a few more deep strokes Ulrich hit his second climax, burying himself as deep as possible to flood Yumi's womb with his hot load making her mouth fall open and her eyes roll back again as sheer pleasure coursed through her body whilst Ulrich filled her up

Slowly pulling out of her cum packed cunt Ulrich moved forward to mount his wife's chest again pressing her tits back to his cock for another tit fuck which Yumi was more than eager to take, the slut opening her mouth wide and poking her tongue out to lick at his cock head whilst he fucked her chest as hard as he could filling the room with his heavy pants along with her whorish moans of pleasure

Before long Ulrich came for the third and final time, pulling away as Yumi scrambled off of the bed to kneel in front of him, crossing her arms over her tits to push them out making them perfect cum targets for her husband as he unloaded all over her "that's it, cover me" she moaned sticking her tongue out to catch as much as possible as Ulrich decorated her face and chest with him cum

When Ulrich stopped cumming Yumi slumped back to sit against the bed panting heavily looking up at her husband with a wide grin "god I love you" she panted licking up the cum from around her lips with a breathy moan further showing her love of his cum

"Love you too Yumes" Ulrich grinned back watching as his wife scooped up some cum from her tits before letting it drip from her fingers into her mouth "I think you're getting a little addicted"

"Like you're really complaining" Yumi tittered back "how about for Christmas this year you just face fuck me all day? You know I love your cum" she smirked back licking up more of his seed from around her mouth

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Fireworks

Fireworks

"Half an hour to the countdown guys" Yumi announced as she poured herself another glass of wine, the Geisha currently hosting this year's New Year's party at her house with Ulrich, dressed in a tight sleek black dress that barely reached beyond her groin as for once the group decided on a more formal kind of dress because of the occasion, Sissi having also tagged along having ditched her family New Year's party deeming it too boring

"Another end to another year!" Odd slurred raising his glass before quickly downing it, the blond easily the tipsiest of the group despite his high metabolism providing plenty of entertainment for the rest via attempts of regular conversation, his button up shirt hanging loose as Sam had quickly undone it shortly after they had arrive not used to her husband completely covered up

Tittering as she watched Odd try his best to sit down gracefully only to miss the stool he had been using landing hard on his ass Sam then took another sip of her drink, pleasantly riddled herself as her mind quickly wandered back to its regular depravity "hey guys…" she slurred with a slight hiccup "I know what'll be fun for when the clock chimes"

"Here we go, same as every year" William smirked making Sam pout

"Oh come on it's fun!" Sam retorted to which the others agreed "plus it's tradition now"

"I'm gonna have to agree with that" Yumi agreed downing the rest of her wine "how should we do this?"

"How about each of us with our own this time?" William suggested "no offense to you girls but it's getting to the point that I think I'm having sex with you lot more than I do with my own lass" he explained winding an arm around Emily who sat next to him

"Sounds fair to me, I call dibs on Sissi as well, I haven't had fun with her for a couple of weeks and I'm sure Ulrich is fine with handling both of us" Yumi smirked towards her husband to which he just grinned back to show that he was more than down with the idea prompting the group to split off into their respective partners, each finding a place to have somewhat privacy

(Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi)

Hurrying up to the main bedroom Yumi and Sissi eagerly pushed Ulrich onto the bed before getting out of their clothes as quick as possible "I call first dibs!" Sissi stated eyeing Ulrich hungrily as he started to strip down

"Like hell, you got him first the last time we had a threesome!" Yumi retorted shooting Sissi down as she pushed her out of the way proceeding to mount Ulrich's lap after he dropped his pants "you can be a good girl and wait your turn"

Pouting as Yumi snatched the first go of the night Sissi just climbed onto the bed to get comfortable watching with utter jealousy as Yumi slid her dripping cunt down on Ulrich's huge cock, biting her lip as she watched Yumi's slit stretch around his shaft making her own ache in need "oh god Ulrich fuck yes!" the Geisha moaned balancing her hands on her husband's chest as she rolled her hips letting his cock press against every inch of her insides "feels so good!"

"Lucky slut" Sissi growled running a hand down her body and starting to rub her needy cunt as Yumi started to ride Ulrich as fast as she could, the bed immediately beginning to creak and shake under them as the Geisha's huge tits bounced in tandem to her riding pace "hurry the fuck up"

"Wait your fucking turn" Yumi grunted back holding her arms up behind her head as she bounced faster on Ulrich's cock, his girth making her groin bulge out every time she slammed down on him

Reaching up Ulrich grabbed hold of Yumi's bouncing tits making her gasp with pleasure as his fingers dug deep into them "you're so tight" he groaned as every time he squeezed his wife's tits her cunt clenched tighter around him

"Yeah, you like that tight cunt on your dick? You like my tight little fuck hole?" Yumi panted looking over at Sissi loving the jealousy filled glare the other slut was giving her "fuck my cunt! Use it to cum, I want your cum!" she begged, her orgasm building up faster from her own dirty talk letting out a loud moan of pleasure as Ulrich rolled them over to take control immediately starting to pound her into the mattress

Biting her lip harder as the jealousy and lust boiled hotter inside of her Sissi quickly decided that her fingers weren't going to be enough to tide her over until it was her turn with Ulrich's cock, moving forward the bimbo pushed Ulrich back before moving to mount Yumi's face before she could protest pressing her dripping cunt to her mouth "get to work bitch!" she ordered grinding down against Yumi's mouth before grabbing Ulrich's hands "grope my fucking tits!"

Grunting as Yumi got even tighter around him as her orgasm hit her the moment Sissi's cunt made contact with her mouth Ulrich squeezed Sissi's tits almost painfully hard making her cry out with pleasure, her hips working on autopilot grinding down on Yumi's face as the Geisha's tongue worked her needy hole "oh yes! Eat me slut! Make me fucking cum!" she panted feeling her groin tighten with every passing second

As Sissi then began to orgasm hard on Yumi's tongue Ulrich hit his limit as well, hilting himself balls deep inside his wife's cunt flooding her with his seed making her moan into Sissi's pussy "god, fuck, take it all Yumi" Ulrich groaned panting hot against Sissi's back as he unloaded everything into Yumi's womb

Pulling out of Yumi's pussy Ulrich quickly moved onto Sissi's ass making her gasp with shock and pleasure as he slid into her tightest hole balls deep "oooooh fuck! Yes I needed this!" Sissi moaned as Ulrich started pounding into her ass whilst Yumi slid out from under her allowing Sissi to move onto her hands and knees

"You like that fat cock up your ass don't you?" Yumi purred cupping Sissi's chin as she admired her expression of pure ecstasy

"Yes! God I love this fat fucking cock!" Sissi cried back as Ulrich's thrusts made her buck forward making her tits bounce wildly, her eyes crossing as Ulrich spanked her hard and pulled her hair making her keen and moan like a true slut

"That's a good girl, make him cum in that fat ass" the Geisha encouraged her before leaning in to kiss her deeply, their tongues wrestling and tangling as Sissi bucked back against Ulrich's thrusts making his cock sink deeper and deeper into her ass

Soon enough Ulrich reached his limit again, burying his cock balls deep in Sissi's ass unloading deep into her insides before pulling out to paint her ass cheeks, back and hair with his seed making her simper as she and Yumi broke their kiss "mmmm that feels so good" she breathed before gasping as Ulrich moved over, aiming his cock at both hers and Yumi's faces to finish the remainder of his load all over them

(William and Emily)

Reclining back on the couch William groaned with pleasure as Emily lavished his huge cock and balls with loving attention, her clothes scattered all over the floor as she knelt naked between her husband's legs running her tongue along his cock "I love your cock" she simpered rubbing her cheek along it whilst dreamily breathing in his musk

"That's a good lass" William grinned down at her as she ran her tongue from his balls to his cock head before taking him deep down her throat, her years of practice paying off perfectly as she barely gagged once taking her husband's huge cock down her throat "that's it, all the way down"

Looking up at her husband to make eye contact Emily then perfectly held it as she slowly bobbed her head along his length, keeping her lips sealed tight as she sucked hungrily on him, the taste of his cock alone and the fact that she was pleasing him being more than enough for her, each groan of pleasure from William sending a jolt of arousal to her core making it drip onto the carpet

Taking him deep again Emily then pulled herself off his cock with a loud gasp for breath, her breasts bouncing lightly as she breathed hard "fuck my face" she moaned spitting hard on William's cock "I want your fat fucking cock pounding my throat!" she demanded to which the Scotsman complied grabbing her head and slamming it down on his cock

As soon as Emily's lips met the base of her husband's cock she started to retch and gag as loud as she could to stimulate his cock whilst he pumped her skull along his length "fuck that's good, suck it slut, make me cum" William panted feeling his cock start to throb as he furiously fucked his wife's face, her hair flying everywhere as she choked louder covering his cock and groin with her drool

With a few more hard sucks and chokes Emily brought William over the edge into climax, the Scotsman slammed her head down as his cock erupted inside of her throat flooding it with his hot seed, the feeling of his cum coating her throat enough to set off Emily's orgasm through arousal alone making her eyes cross as her body shook with perverted pleasure

Swallowing every drop of cum that William gave her Emily then continued to suck on him for a few moments more before pulling her head off his cock as his grip loosened, panting for breath she then lovingly nuzzled his length coating her cheek with her own drool "god I love you" she simpered kissing along his cock

(Odd and Sam)

"Oh god…oh fuck…right in the ass…harder Odd!" Sam panted and moaned as she laid out naked on her front across the table in the kitchen, gripping the edge of the table and curling her toes with pleasure as Odd pounded into her fat ass from behind making her thick ass cheeks clap and beat against his groin

"Yeah you like that, don't you?" Odd grunted spanking Sam's ass hard making her cry out with pleasure

"You know I love it in the fucking ass!" Sam cried back looking over her shoulder at Odd and lustfully licking her teeth at him before biting her lip and rolling her eyes back as he drove his cock deeper into her ass "come on! Fuck my ass harder! Make sure I can't fucking walk next year!"

Smirking Odd reached forward to grab Sam's wrists using them to pull her arms back forcing her to balance on her toes as he railed into her fat ass harder, each thrust making Sam jerk forward over the table making her let out another shameless cry of pleasure "oh fuck that's it! Harder! Faster! I'm gonna cum so hard!" she screamed feeling her orgasm building up hard and fast

With a few more hard thrusts Odd had Sam tumbling over the edge into climax, the dark-skinned slut screaming in hysterical ecstasy, her eyes crossing and her tongue hanging out as Odd pounded her ass throughout her orgasm until he finally reached his climax, flooding her tightest hole with his hot cum making her mewl with pleasure before pulling out to coat her ass with his jizz

(Aelita and Jeremie)

Aelita panted and mewled softly as she rolled her hips down against Jeremie's, the pink haired girl slowly riding her husband as he laid out on a towel on Ulrich and Yumi's back porch, her breasts bare to the cold night air as her dress was bunched around her waist tight keeping her cunt and ass bare to the elements as well

"Oh…Jeremie yes…so deep…" Aelita panted as she gripped Jeremie's shoulders for support, his hands on her breasts kneading them on all the rights places "oh god! Yes! just like that!" she cried throughout her head back to the sky, uncaring as to who heard her as the sounds of the neighbours having their own parties in their back yards filled the air along with her pleasured cries

Pushing Jeremie down Aelita then started to ride him harder, squatting on her heels to bounce harder and faster on his cock making them both moan and pant in ecstasy "fuck…fuck…fuck me…fuck me like a whore Jeremie!" she pleaded taking hold of her husband's hands moving them from her tits to her waist encouraging him to thrust up into her as she rode him

All too happy to oblige Jeremie dug his fingers into her soft supple skin making her moan before thrusting up into her making her bounce harder on his cock "YES! YES LIKE THAT! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!" she screamed to the sky again uncaring if anyone heard her, even subconsciously hoping people heard her so that she could put on a show for them

As Aelita started to orgasm Jeremie rolled them over to pin her under him, taking hard deep thrusts into her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him desperately trying to pull him deeper into her spasming pussy "cum inside me! Please! I want your hot load in my tight little cunt!" she begged before grasping his head and kissing him deeply, muffling her scream of pleasure as his cock erupted inside of her flooding her with his thick seed

Half way through his climax however Aelita suddenly pushed him away, grabbing hold of his cock as it slipped out of her cunt and stroking it furiously causing him to finish his load all over her groin, stomach, tits and even her face as some streams arced high enough to reach her head "mmm fuck that's the stuff" she moaned pushing Jeremie up to make him stand whilst she knelt in front of him, wrapping both hands around his shaft and gently stroking him as she sucked on the head to get every last drop of cum out of him

Moments later the clock struck midnight and the sky flared alight with fireworks, the booming colourful explosions filling the air but none of the group noticed or care, far too engrossed in their depraved activities and that's how they liked it

Another year had passed

And they had a brand new one ahead of them

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Special edition

Special edition

"Read it…boring….own it…." Yumi muttered to herself as she combed the shelves of the horror section in Rebecca's bookstore, whilst not exactly a major bookworm she was partial to a good horror or thriller novel and after finishing her latest Stephen King book she was already craving another of the genre

Unfortunately for her though all the books she could find in the horror section were ones she had already read "come on there's got to be something" she hissed with annoyance before letting out a sigh of defeat realizing that she'd have to go to the library or a more expensive bookstore to get what she wanted

As she was heading to the door however she noticed an open box of books behind the counter which drew her eye, it was the latest in the horror novel series she had been reading and it wasn't supposed to be out on shelves for another two weeks so immediately Yumi knew she had to have it "hey Rebecca!" she called out drawing the store keepers attention "I need that book there!" she stated pointing to the book

"That book? Sorry, I can't put it out on shelves until it's official sale date" Rebecca apologized as she walked out noticing which book Yumi was after "I could show you our newest selection if you'd like"

Yumi was persistent however soon resorting to bargaining "I'll pay you double its retail price" she offered to which Rebecca refused again "ok how about triple?"

"Sorry babe, no can do" Rebecca insisted with a dry smile, Yumi wasn't the first one who had noticed the book but she seemed to be the one who wanted it the most, the Geisha giving offer after offer for it even including that she'd work part time at the store for free for a month, the store owner refusing every offer until the last one left Yumi's lips

"I'll fuck you for it"

That offer made Rebecca pause for a moment " _now that is VERY tempting"_ the store owner thought taking a moment to check Yumi out, the Geisha looking supermodel level even in the thick winter coat she was wearing to combat the sharp January chill, noticing that Rebecca was looking her over Yumi shed off the jacket letting it fall to the floor revealing the tight t-shirt she was wearing underneath, so small and tight that it showed off her entire midriff and displayed plenty of cleavage as she posed for her

"You know what? I think I'll take you up on that" Rebecca smirked "get your ass in the back whilst I lock up" she instructed throwing Yumi the backroom key to which the Geisha eagerly headed to the back, smirking at the sight of Yumi's tight ass swaying as she walked away Rebecca then proceeded to call Ryan from the break room telling him that he had earned a bonus for the day

After locking up and placing a 'come back in an hour' sign on the door Rebecca and Ryan headed into the back room where they found Yumi waiting eagerly for them "good girl" Rebecca grinned dirtily "now if you want that book you're going to have to earn it so strip tease, now" she instructed making Yumi smirk

Complying with the command Yumi's hands went to her waistline slowly unbuckling the button and zipper of her pants as she swayed her hips to imaginary music, shimmying her skinny jeans down her legs showing off that once against she was going commando, her bubble ass bouncing as she kicked off her boots to fully remove her jeans casting them both aside to stand naked from the waist down

As Yumi continued to dance and strip for them Rebecca silently reached down to Ryan's pants, skilfully undoing them with one hand and pulled out his cock to give him a hand job whilst they watched, giving him a flirty wink as a silent command to just enjoy it as Yumi moved onto her top

Taking hold of the bottom of her top she oh so slowly pulled it up making sure that her breasts bounced and jiggled as much as possible when they were finally free, shaking them for the other's enjoyment as she tosses the top aside "good whore" Rebecca purred pulling a chair forward encouraging Ryan to sit in it "now come be a good girl and give my employee the best lap dance of his life" she instructed making Ryan's heart rate increase as Yumi promptly slid down to her hands and knees

"Holy shit" Ryan gasped as Yumi prowled towards him with an almost predatory gait, her fat ass high in the air shaking as she slid up to him slowly climbing up his body, running her hot tongue along his balls and cock making him shudder before she finally straddled his waist, balancing her hands on his shoulders Yumi kept her now dripping cunt hovering over his cock as she gyrated her hips teasing his cock head with her wet slit every few seconds

"God damn that's fucking hot" Rebecca breathed biting her lip as she dropped her pants and underwear before hopping up on the nearby desk, getting comfortable as she watched Yumi dance on Ryan's lap "go on, you want that book, fucking ride his cock for it" she then instructed beginning to rub her pussy as Yumi eagerly obeyed

Gripping Ryan's shoulders tighter Yumi lined herself up before slamming herself down on his cock, throwing her head back with a cry of pleasure as he filled her to the brim "oh fuck yeah!" she cried out digging her nails into Ryan's shoulders as her hips worked on autopilot riding him with everything she had "fuck me! Oh god fuck me!"

Reaching up Ryan took hold of Yumi's bouncing tits squeezing them hard as Yumi rode him faster making the chair beneath them creak and groan, his cock hitting all the right places making the Geisha simper and moan louder "fuck this is hot" Rebecca panted starting to finger herself whilst using her free hand to massage her breasts through her top "ride that cock faster, make him fucking cum you whore!"

Pushing herself down harder Yumi cast Rebecca a flirty wink sultrily licking her top teeth before working her hips faster practically able to feel Ryan's cum building up on its way through his cock, squeezing around him even tighter as his breathing started to get heavier and more laboured "cum for me…cum deep inside me…"

As Yumi clenched tighter around him Ryan obeyed, rolling his head back as his cock erupted inside of her making the Geisha cry out with pleasure, the older girl stopping her movements to just enjoy the feeling of his cum filling her to the brim

Moaning louder with arousal as Yumi took Ryan's load Rebecca then hopped off of the table heading towards the chair "my turn" she purred sauntering up to the chair as Yumi dismounted Ryan's cock letting him stand up, Rebecca immediately taking his place in the chair stripping off her top to free her breasts as Yumi moved to straddle her waist "good little slut, now get to work" she breathed spanking Yumi hard making the Geisha gasp with arousal before starting to give Rebecca a lap dance

Resting her hands on the store owners shoulders like she had with Ryan Yumi worked her hips for Rebecca, keeping her face a mere inch away from hers to the point that they could taste each other's breath, both girls gazing deep into each other's eyes before their lips met in a deep hot messy kiss, their tongues wrestling as Rebecca reached around to grope Yumi's thick ass making her shudder with lust and pleasure

After breaking the kiss Rebecca then pushed Yumi down to the floor coaxing her head between her legs "get to work whore" she ordered burying her fingers in Yumi's hair before letting out a shrill moan of pleasure as Yumi proceeded to bury her tongue in her cunt "fuuuckkk that's a good bitch"

Gripping Yumi's hair tighter Rebecca then noticed Ryan watching intently as Yumi got on her hands and knees to get a better angle at Rebecca's cunt "what're you doing just standing there?" she moaned rocking her hips against Yumi's mouth "come fuck her ass, she's practically begging for it" the store owner smirked to which Yumi shook her ass invitingly to prove her point

Unable to say no to such a command Ryan practically jumped on Yumi burying his cock as deep as he could up her ass making her scream into Rebecca's pussy "oh god! Right there! Use your tongue deeper!" Rebecca moaned bucking her hips harder as Yumi's tongue worked frantically in her pussy

With Rebecca's cunt on her tongue and Ryan's cock up her ass Yumi soon found herself orgasming hard, her eyes rolling up as her tongue worked on autopilot, reaching all of Rebecca's sweet spots soon bringing her to an equally powerful climax whilst Ryan shortly followed flooding her ass with his seed

(Ten minutes later)

After a quick clean up Yumi was happily leaving the store with her new book tucked under her warm as well as a slight limp in her step, eager to get home to get started on the newest novel "all that for an early book? You do realize that we could be in trouble with our supplier for selling merchandise outside of its sale period" Ryan pointed out as Rebecca reopened the store

"And who's she going to tell? Our friends? That'll just cause more business for us" Rebecca replied with a smirk "and if the supplier doesn't like it I can just butter him up to keep him in partnership with us" she added punctuating her point with a quick flash of her breast showing exactly what she did to get suppliers

"Good point"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Against the glass

Against the glass

Blinking as the morning light hit her eyes Yumi yawned as she slowly sat up in bed, the duvet sliding off her naked body making her tits jiggle slightly as she stretched and got up, the Geisha heading to the window to open the curtains the rest of the way to full let the morning sun in

As she took a moment to enjoy the early light Yumi heard Ulrich shift behind her because catching her off guard as she felt his strong hands reach around to cup her breasts "mmmph, good morning to you too" she moaned pressing her ass back against his bare groin as he firmly squeezed her tits "mmmm fuck that's what I want to feel" she then breathed feeling his morning wood pressed firmly between her ass cheeks "hurry up and stick that fat fucking dick in me"

Having expected Ulrich to drag her back to bed to fuck her Yumi gasped with shock and pleasure as she felt him drive his cock straight into her needy cunt, the action pressing her forward against the cold glass squashing her breasts to it "Ulrich!" she gasped as he pushed her again pressing her face against the glass "someone might see!"

"So?" Ulrich grunted back as he buried his cock deeper inside his wife's snug cunt "you like it risky"

Knowing that her husband was right and unable to bring herself to stop him Yumi just pressed her hands against the glass pushing back to give herself some room to look out of the window, already they had been seen making Yumi gasp as she noticed one of their neighbours staring up at them sending a rush of excitement through her body and straight to her cunt

"No wonder Aelita fucking loves this" Yumi gasped feeling herself get all the wetter unable to help but to wave at her neighbour "oh god this is so hot!"

"I knew you'd love it slut" Ulrich smirked giving Yumi's ass a hard spank making her gasp with pleasure "you always love showing off"

"Only because it gets you so fucking hard" the Geisha panted back slamming back harder against his thrusts which in turn made her tits bounce even harder, gripping her waist tighter Ulrich surged forward again pressing Yumi to the window again squashing her breasts to the glass giving the slowly growing crowd outside a better look at them

Panting harder as she felt her orgasm building up fast Yumi decided to take it further as several more people stopped outside to watch her, her hands sliding down the glass Yumi reached for the lock, unclasping it before pushing the window wide open allowing her front half to be pushed out by Ulrich

As the cold morning air hit her bare body Yumi grasped the window sill outside to balance herself before letting her moans and cries of pleasure echo out to the sky to the shock and delight of her audience causing a cascade of cheers and whistles to assault her ears sending both her self-esteem and arousal to new heights

"Oh god I'm cumming!" she then cried out for everyone to hear as her cunt clamped down even tighter around Ulrich's cock, her climax dragging Ulrich over the edge with her making her scream louder with ecstasy as he thrust in deeper flooding her womb with his hot cum before pulling out to finish on her ass and back making the Geisha simper at the feeling of his seed on her skin

Panting heavily as the post orgasm aftershocks washed through her body Yumi moaned as Ulrich then pulled her back inside "god damn that was hot" she purred as Ulrich dropped her on the bed "I think we just got a lot more popular in the neighbourhood too" she added with a laugh "wanna go outside and fuck my ass in the front yard?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Happy birthday Hiroki

Happy birthday Hiroki

Hiroki's nineteenth birthday hadn't been all that special compared to the kind of birthdays he would hear about in movies or on TV but he honestly didn't mind, he was never one for big parties as he just found them annoying thankful that his parents had kept the celebration light with close family only, in fact the only part of his birthday that he was genuinely looking forward to was the night as his parents allowed him to spend it at Milly's house were Tamiya was staying as well for the night

Humming to herself as she set up the camera and tripod Tamiya then proceeded to set up the cord from the camera to Milly's laptop to establish the live feed "and there we go, we're online!" the dark skinned girl grinned as the webcam turned on and the comments section of the feed sprung to life with the comments of hers and Milly's watchers "hi guys, we're back!" she greeted her watchers cheerfully "we've got something special for you today, it's Hiroki's birthday and by the sounds of it behind me Milly's already giving him his present" she grinned stepping to a side to give the camera the full view of the bed where Hiroki and Milly were frantically fucking "two hot little cunts to use how he pleases"

As her boyfriend pounded into her from behind Milly just held onto the bed sheets beneath her bucking back against his thrusts with everything she had "yes! Fuck me! Break my little cunt!" she squealed opening her eyes to see that Tamiya had turned on the stream and now she and Hiroki were fucking for hundreds of peoples viewing pleasure

Feeling her cunt get wetter when she realized that they were being recorded Milly lowered the front of her body going face down ass up to give the camera a better view of her little bubble butt as it clapped against Hiroki's groin, her moans of ecstasy muffled by the bed sheets as the comments section of the feed quickly filled with praise and compliments for them on their technique and how hot they looked

"You guys liking this?" Tamiya grinned to the camera before noticing 'complaints' in the feed that she wasn't naked "oh yeah, I should fix that" she giggled with a flirty wink before stepping back to make sure that Milly and Hiroki were in the shot before starting to strip tease their audience giving them both a strip show next to the outright porn display

Lifting her head Milly bit her lip as she watched her friend strip naked for the camera, watching how her perky tits bounced as she stripped off her top and moaning as she noticed the dark-skinned girl was soaking wet when she pulled her pants down "god you're so fucking hot" the maroon haired girl panted before letting out a shrill squeak of pleasure as Hiroki's cock slammed against her g-spot again "oh fuck you nearly made me cum!" she keened biting down on the bed sheets as her orgasm built up fast making her stomach tighten

Smirking as his girlfriend slowly became a shaking mess beneath him Hiroki slammed his cock in deeper feeling his own climax building up, picking up his pace he spanked Milly's ass drawing another pleasured squeak out of her before thrusting as deep as he could as he came making his girlfriend scream out in ecstasy as his cum flooded her needy little cunt and womb "oh god yes! Cum in me! Fill me up!"

Mounting the bed as Milly wailed in ecstasy Tamiya waited until Hiroki pulled out of her cunt before diving in to taste it, the slut moaning loud enough for the camera to hear as she laid down on her front along Milly's back pinning her friend to the bed as she hungrily sucked Hiroki's cock loving the mixed tastes of his cum and Milly's cunt "that's it slut, suck my dick" Hiroki groaned cupping the back of Tamiya's head making her giggle around his cock

Mewling at the feeling of Tamiya's weight on her back Milly let herself enjoy it for a few moments before carefully sliding out from under her and climbing off the bed making sure that when she stood up the camera had the perfect view of her cum dripping cunt, walking up to the camera Milly zoomed it in to get a better view of Tamiya sucking her boyfriend's cock "you guys like this?" the maroon haired girl tittered as the feed continued to run with positive comments "Tamiya's a real neat freak when it comes to Hiroki's cock, she always has to suck it clean when he's done using me"

As Milly zoomed the camera in further to get a closer look at her boyfriend's cock thrusting into Tamiya's mouth the dark-skinned slut moaned in agreement, poking her tongue out to lap at his balls before pulling away for breath "fuck I love this dick" she panted smiling and licking her lips at the camera as she rubbed her cheek against Hiroki's cock

"If you love it so much you can keep sucking it" Hiroki smirked taking hold of Tamiya's head making her gasp as he then proceeded to flip her onto her back pulling her along the bed until her head was hanging over the edge

"Oooh here comes the good part!" Milly gasped quickly taking the camera off the tripod to bring it closer, kneeling behind Hiroki to get a better view of Tamiya's face as he shoved his cock back into her upside-down mouth "face fuck the bitch hard!" she encouraged eliciting another moan of arousal from Tamiya as she clutched Hiroki's waist for support looking straight at the camera as Hiroki started thrusting into her throat

Grunting with pleasure Hiroki grabbed hold of Tamiya's tits as he hammered into her mouth, the dark-skinned slut drooling heavily to make her mouth easier for him to use as he squeezed her breasts "suck it whore, make me cum" he panted driving his cock deeper into her mouth making her drool all over her face and into her hair

"Fuck this is so hot" Milly keened as she started to finger her pussy at the sight of her best friend getting skull fucked by her boyfriend, feeling her cunt burning with need Milly then quickly set the camera back on the tripod before moving the tripod to the end of the bed to get a good sideways view of Hiroki face fucking Tamiya

Making sure the camera was set Milly clambered back onto the bed between Tamiya's legs scooting up until their groins met, both sluts gasping with pleasure as Milly proceeded to wrap her legs around Tamiya's and started to grind her cunt against hers as hard as she could "fuck that's good, she's so fucking wet" Milly mewled as she rubbed her pussy feverishly against Tamiya's, the other slut bucking her hips to try to reciprocate the action whilst Hiroki's thrusts just got harder and faster making her throat bulge

Moving his hands down to clutch Tamiya's throat Hiroki squeezed it just right to make her windpipe even tighter setting off his second climax, burying his cock balls deep down her neck to force feed her his load as the video feed continued to praise them including a few girls stating their jealousy of Tamiya at that moment "fuck, that's it bitch, fucking swallow!" he groaned as he thrust deep into her throat with every shot of cum

As Hiroki then pulled out of her mouth Tamiya quickly sat up tightening her legs around Milly's as she grabbed at the maroon haired girls head pulling her into a crushing kiss, sharing the remaining cum in her mouth as they brought each other to orgasm, their kiss muffling their screams and moans of ecstasy as they continued to rock against each other through their climaxes

As their tongues wrestled the girls moaned as they felt Hiroki place a hand on their heads before feeling his cock pushing in between their mouths, both girls immediately getting to work kissing and licking along his length as he thrust between them "that's it girls, use your tongues more" he groaned prompting the girls to lavish his cock with loving attention, slobbering all over it until it was dripping with saliva

Pulling back Hiroki then made the girls kneel next to each other taking turns in fucking their mouths, fucking their throats nice and deep before finally his final load built up, pulling away he took hold of his cock stroking it as Milly and Tamiya quickly got in position in front of him, making sure the camera had the perfect view of their faces as Hiroki came all over them, his seed staining their faces and hair as well as filling their open mouths "that's it, take it all" he panted jerking his cock faster to make sure he got everything out before stepping back to let the camera admire Milly and Tamiya swallowing the cum on their tongue before proceeding to lick each other's faces clean

With their faces now clean and all three of them sated Milly then climbed off the bed to end the feed "so guys, what did you think? Was that a good enough present for our man?" she asked giggling as a wave of positive comments flooded the feed "good, now as always we're open to your ideas for scenes and since you've all been so appreciative with donations me and Tamiya are thinking of picking one lucky guy to come fuck us in a scene, just keep watching and one of you might just be getting your cock wet" the maroon haired girl promised blowing the camera a kiss before ending the feed

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. Hot line

Hot line

Groaning as she was aroused from sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing "the fuck? Go away…" she mumbled batting her hand at the bedside table trying to find her phone, eventually finding it and bringing it to her ear "hello?"

"Hey Sweet pea" she heard her mother greet her over the phone "are you still in bed?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" Sam yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"It's nearly midday sweetie"

"Too early" Sam complained burying her head back in the pillow making Jasmine titter over the line

"Stay up too late last night?"

"Yeah, me and Odd were watching porn and I got really cock hungry so he ended up face fucking me for a few hours" Sam replied licking her lips at the memory of her husband brutally fucking her throat for over three hours straight

"That's my baby girl" Jasmine praised "where's my son in law now?"

"Still asleep I think" Sam replied with a yawn "I nearly sucked the life out of him last night" she added licking her lips again before suddenly gasping "oh no, he's awake, very awake"

Feeling a jolt of arousal go straight to her cunt at Sam's sudden change in tone Jasmine looked around to make sure she was still alone in the alley entranceway next to the mall she had just visited "what's he doing?" she husked sliding a hand stealthily down the front of her tight pants

"He's shoving his cock up my ass!" Sam exclaimed with a gasp of pleasure as she felt Odd's thick morning wood push straight into her fat ass completely dry, the blond having taken the chance to 'sneak up on her' as she spoke with her mother gripping her hip with one hand whilst winding his other arm around her to grab her throat making her gasp with arousal "oh fuck Odd that's it, choke your fucking whore" she encouraged breathlessly nearly dropping the phone as he squeezed her throat hard

Moaning loudly as Sam's strangled gasps and moans of pleasure came through the line Jasmine began to rub her cunt pressing back against the alley wall "god yes, fuck my little girl hard" she breathed hoping Odd could hear her through the phone "I wish I didn't leave now, I should be there helping"

To Jasmine's shock and disappointment the line went dead a few moments later making her pout "she must have dropped the phone" she sighed preparing to put her phone away and head back to Sam's and Odd's when her phone started to vibrate and glancing at it she beamed when she found Sam was sending her a video call

Grinning wide with perverted excitement Jasmine dropped her shopping bags forgetting about them immediately as she headed further down the alley to remain out of sight, when she deemed herself appropriately hidden she hurried pushed her pants down to free her cunt before answering the call to be graced with the video image of Sam being violently ass fucked against the bed, her phone having been set up on the bedside table to record them "oh fuck that's hot" Jasmine moaned holding her phone with one hand whilst sliding her other between her legs to play with herself

"Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Sam shrieked as Odd brutally hammered into her ass, her upper body bouncing violently against the mattress as Odd held her shoulders moving her to aid his savage thrusts "rape your whores fat ass!" she screamed with pleasure, the dry penetration of her ass causing her slight discomfort which only added to her perverted pleasure

"That's it Odd, use my little girl you stud" Jasmine panted as she briskly fingers her aching cunt, torn between staying and continuing to walk or running back to join in, since her legs refused to move however she had to choose the first option watching entranced as Sam thrashed on the bed, her legs kicking wildly behind her husband as she moaned and cried out in pleasure

"Yeah you like that don't you whore?" Odd groaned forcing his cock deeper into Sam's ass, his question going for both women as he cast a glance at Sam's phone smirking straight at Jasmine "when you get back I'm tapping your fat ass"

Those words alone were enough to send Jasmine suddenly over the edge, the milf slut letting out a loud strangled moan as she orgasmed all over her fingers at the thought of her son in law violently using her ass to pleasure himself, throughout her orgasm Jasmine kept one eye open to watch as Odd then pulled out of Sam's ass and starting fucking her ass cheeks until he climaxed, spraying his hot cum all over Sam's back whilst the dark skinned slut just laid there moaning and simpering at the feeling of it

Thrusting a few more times between his wife's ass cheeks Odd then turned his attention to the phone again smirking as he found Jasmine staring hungrily at his cock through the camera "get your ass over here" he commanded before cutting the call

The moment the line went dead Jasmine scrambled to get her pants back on before hurrying out of the alleyway and down the street heading back towards Odd's and Sam's house, her shopping bags long since forgotten at the alley entrance

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Inebriation

Inebriation

Ulrich grunted as he was awoken by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut, checking his phone he found it to be nearly four AM "damn, Yumi really went wild last night" he chuckled before heaving himself to go help his wife upstairs to bed

As he had expected Ulrich found his wife sat on the floor near the front door struggling to pull her long leather boots off "someone had fun I see" he smirked watching as the Geisha finally prised the boot off sending it flying across the hallway

Upon hearing her husband's voice Yumi looked up with a drunken smile "hey babe" she greeted him with a drunken giggle as she then prised her other boot off of her foot, falling back onto her back as she did so showing off how ruined her outfit had become over night

Her tight black mesh top was completely torn open allowing one of her huge tits to bounce freely and her skinny jeans had nail marks all over them making it obvious that someone had drunkenly tried to drag them off of her and since Yumi's knuckles weren't bruised Ulrich felt it was safe to assume that the perpetrator had either been Aelita or Sam, especially from the numerous hickeys the covered his wife's throat and collar bone

Leaning down Ulrich took hold of Yumi's arms to help her to her feet, his rough grip on her making the Geisha giggle as she was heaved up "mmm, you always knew how to manhandle your woman" she slurred turning and 'falling' against him forcing him to catch her "carry me to bed?" she requested batting her eyelids up at him to which Ulrich rolled his eyes

"Alright" Ulrich sighed wearily before effortlessly heaving Yumi up into his arm to carry her bridal style, the Geisha tittering at the action before proceeding to strip herself as she was carried up the stairs, pulling her torn top off completely baring her chest before casting the clothing aside, shimmying in her husband's grip as she pushed her tight jeans down kicking them off until she was naked in Ulrich's grasp

Upon entering the bedroom Ulrich unceremoniously threw Yumi onto the bed making her bounce hard on the mattress and almost straight off of the bed "fuck you know I love it rough" she moaned expecting her husband to just grab and violently have his way with her only for Ulrich to just climb back into bed "what're you doing?"

"It's four in the morning Yumi, go to sleep" Ulrich just grunted back to which Yumi grabbed the covers and yanked them off of him

"No! I want your cock!" she demanded with much more force than she normally would when cock hungry, grabbing his boxers yanking them down his pants before he could say anything before leaning in to kiss and lick at his cock to coax it to erection "come on, don't you want to fuck your bitch?" she growled lustfully before taking his cock balls deep into her mouth, sucking hungrily on him to coax him to full hardness

Gasping as Yumi sucked hard on him Ulrich bucked his hips on instinct, his hands shooting up to grasp Yumi's head as his mind was still too sluggish with fatigue to make a coherent decision so his body just acted on autopilot just how Yumi wanted it, the Geisha happily sucking on his cock as he steadily pumped it into her mouth

Humming around her husband's cock Yumi then pulled away for air "come on stop being so gentle, skull rape your whore!" she demanded spitting hard on his cock "your slut comes home drunk and you don't want to fuck her? What kind of man are you?" she goaded to which he just grunted with annoyance grabbing her head again forcing it back on his cock to shut her up

"Fucking bitch" he growled as he forced Yumi's face to his groin, the rough almost abusive tone to his voice making her moan lustfully around his cock as she put up no resistance, at that moment she craved the most brutal abusive using she could get and knew that questioning Ulrich's manhood was the way to get it

Relaxing her throat and neck Yumi just drooled for Ulrich making her mouth an easier fuck hole for him as he steadily pumped his hips up to fuck her throat "yeah, you like that don't you?" he panted as he ground up into her mouth watching his wife's eyes roll back with lust making him smirk "come here bitch" he then grunted as he then sat up and pulled Yumi off of his cock, making her gasp for air as he then dragged her off of the bed by her hair forcing her to kneel on the floor as he stood over her

Gasping as she hit her knees hard to the floor Yumi then purred as Ulrich grabbed her tits forcing his cock between them "fuck yes, rape my fucking tits!" she panted pressing them harder together for him loving the feeling of her husband's huge cock fucking her chest "use them for what they're fucking good for!"

A little taken back by Yumi's words Ulrich kept going despite his shock, furiously thrusting between his wife's tits until his cock throbbed and oozed precum into her cleavage "that's it…more…cum for me…cum all over your filthy whore of a wife!" she demanded arching her back as she held her arms up over her head to offer her tits completely for Ulrich to use and fuck

With a few more thrusts Ulrich hit his first limit, pulling back he aimed his cock at Yumi's face before letting go with a low groan, the Geisha letting out loud shamelessly moans and hums as his cum decorated her face, hair and tits, shaking her chest for him as he covered her huge breasts with his seed "fuck yes…god I need this…" she moaned sticking her tongue out to catch the last remaining shots of cum before hungrily swallowing it

The moment Ulrich's cock stopped spewing cum Yumi dove forward to swallow it down, nuzzling her nose to his groin before starting to vigorously pump her head along his length sucking wet and sloppy as her tongue frantically worked his shaft, not giving him a moment to recover as her arms wrapped around his thighs "fucking hell Yumi!" he gasped nearly doubling over as sensory overload make his muscles weak prompting him to sit back on the bed

Moving to kneel between his legs Yumi massaged her husband's thighs as she pumped her head along his cock, the Geisha slut desperate for another taste of his cum as her tongue worked in frantic circles around his shaft "that's it slut, keep sucking, you know you want my load" he groaned to which she hummed around his cock nodding quickly against his groin "good girl" he grinned taking hold of her head again starting to move it at his preferred pace

As Ulrich steadily fucked her head Yumi let her hands move to her aching groin, her dripping cunt long neglected since the start of their fuck session so the moment her fingers touched her soaking slit she nearly orgasmed from the slight contact alone, her back arching and another long moan of pleasure vibrating around her husband's cock as she started to furiously finger fuck herself

Smirking at the sight of his wife playing with herself Ulrich then pulled her off of his dick prompting her to let out a loud wet sloppy gasp for air "enjoying yourself whore?" he asked whilst beating his cock against Yumi's face making her moan and giggle as she nodded licking at his cock when she could "are you going to ride my cock like a good little whore?"

Eagerly nodding again Yumi quickly climbed onto the bed as Ulrich moved to lay back against the pillows, the Geisha giving his cock a few more hungry licks and sucks before prising her mouth away to replace it with her cunt, not even bothering to tease herself with it as she promptly slammed herself down on his dick throwing her head back with a scream of pleasure "fuck yes! God I love this fucking cock!"

Grinning up at her as Yumi began to bounce hard on his lap Ulrich reclined back relaxing his arms behind his head letting his wife do all the work, watching how her huge bimbo tits bounced hard enough to hit the Geisha in the face every time she slammed herself down but Yumi gave them no mind, the slut simply focusing on just how good her husband's cock felt reshaping her insides

Slamming her hips down harder making her thick ass clap and jiggle Yumi then balanced her hands on her husband's chest staring wide eyed straight into his eyes "you like that? Does my little slut cunt feel good on your huge god cock?!" she panted looking completely mad with lust as she worked her hips faster and harder to the point that her spine started to burn, she ignored it though continuing to work her pussy along Ulrich's cock "god I love you so much, I want to worship you all fucking day, worship your fucking dick"

As Yumi continued to praise him as she rode him Ulrich felt his load building up again, he thought about saying something back but at that moment Yumi was dead to the world and most likely wouldn't remember anything in the morning so he let her live out her submissive fantasies for the moment, moving his hands to take hold of her ass as she started to orgasm hard on his dick, her screams getting louder to the point that he was sure that they were going to get noise complaints from the neighbours soon

Soon enough Ulrich hit his limit again, thrusting up hard to bury himself as deep as possible into Yumi's spasming cunt before unloading his balls straight into her needy womb, the feeling of his cum rushing inside of her setting off another hard orgasm before the first had barely ended making Yumi's mind snap, her eyes crossing and her tongue hanging out as she then fell forward completely unconscious, her second climax having been too much for her to handle causing her to straight up pass out

Panting as his climax high calmed down Ulrich slowly rolled Yumi off of him to which she limply rolled onto her back breathing softly as she now slept, smiling at the sight Ulrich laid back to go back to sleep only to notice the sunlight filtering in through the slightly opened curtains prompting him to check the time, with a sigh he realized his alarm was going to go off any minute now so he decided to just turn it off and get up early to get ready for work, sleep deprived or not he wasn't upset for the lack of rest and a couple cups of coffee would set him right by noon

Yumi however was going to need a fuck ton of aspirin

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. Always tip the hired help

Always tip the hired help

"I think this is the right place" Josh commented as he checked the address in the text Aelita had sent him with the one of the apartment in front of him, having been beaten jobs for a while now Josh was in serious need of some quick cash and when job interviews yielded nothing he was beginning to consider getting a bank loan until Aelita pointed out that Carla was asking for help around her place and was offering decent pay for the work

Having never met Carla before Josh took it as a chance to potentially make a new friend as well as earn some much needed cash so he eagerly jumped at the job opportunity, he didn't have to wait long after he knocked either as moments later the door opened and he was taken back by Carla's appearance and near lack of clothing, the Brazilian girl standing in the doorway in what looked like the flimsiest bikini ever "oh, you must be Josh, Aelita called ahead saying you were coming to help" Carla smiled to which Josh just nodded dumbly, still in awe of her appearance as she took hold of his hand and led him inside

"So what's the job?" Josh asked when he finally stopped gawking at her allowing her to lead him through her apartment and into a large back room where a backdrop was set up against the wall and several cameras were set up facing the backdrop

"I need some new photos for my resume, I've been retired from modelling for a few months now but I wouldn't mind getting into it now that I have a home in a new country" Carla explained as she guided Josh to the cameras "I'll pay you twenty euros for every picture you take"

" _Twenty euros for a couple of pictures? Damn I was hoping for a hundred at least, oh well money is money"_ Josh groaned internally as he picked up one of the cameras "ok, how many do you want?"

Thinking for a moment Carla then just shrugged "I think thirty will suffice"

" _Thirty photos? At twenty euros a piece? That's…six hundred euros!"_ Josh gasped in his mind as he tried to keep a straight face "are you sure? That seems a lot"

"Of course, I can't go paying someone working for me less than he's earned" the Brazilian girl smiled as she set herself in front of the backdrop "ready when you are" she then added striking a sexy pose for him, bending forward slightly and pushing her chest out making her tits strain against her flimsy bikini top

Swallowing thickly as her tits bounced in their constraints Josh picked up a camera and got ready to take the pictures she needed _"ok man focus"_ he told himself as he took the first picture, the powerful flash of the camera lighting up the room making Carla's skin shine making it obvious that she had moisturized before he had turned up _"don't go popping a boner and ruining this"_

What he didn't know however was that Carla was more than well versed in noticing when a guy was aroused by her and had noticed his arousal the moment they had started so quickly moved onto more and more sultry poses for every picture her took, arching her back more, bending over, cocking her hip, even dropping down to her knees and teasing sticking her tongue out all while keeping one eye on her cameraman's groin

After about ten pictures however Carla stood up and raised her hand to signal Josh to stop "I think you've earned a break" she spoke with a smile greatly confusing Josh, they had barely been going fifteen minutes and she wanted a break? Well she was the one with money so he wasn't going to complain

Setting the camera down Josh then nearly flinched as Carla walked up to him placing a hand on his chest "the next few shots are going to be a little more…risqué than the last, could you help me get ready for them?" she breathed slowly running her fingers down his front until she grasped at his belt making it obvious what she was implying

Completely speechless by how forward she was being despite it being their first time meeting each other Josh just nodded dumbly making Carla titter as she slunk down to her knees "for these next pictures I need a good thick layer of cum on my face and breasts, don't worry, just relax and I'll do everything" she purred as she worked his pants open freeing his already throbbing erection

Nodding again Josh then let out a hitched gasp of pleasure as Carla then encased his cock between her breasts, her bikini keeping them pressed tight together as she took hold of his waist for support, her sultry smile never leaving her hips as she then rubbed her chest up and down his groin to jerk him off with her tits "oh my god"

"Feels good? I don't have tits like Yumi but I can still do wonders with these" Carla smiled pressing her chest harder to his groin "damn your cock is thick, Aelita should have introduced us sooner"

Just nodding along to her words Josh couldn't resist taking hold of her breasts himself, loving how firm they were as he squeezed them even tighter around his cock making Carla hum and purr at the feeling as his cock throbbed and oozed precum between her cleavage

Purring as she felt his precum pouring out onto her chest Carla leaned down to lap at his cock head as it thrust faster through her cleavage "that's it big boy, cum for me, call all over me" she breathed smiling up at him rubbing her chest harder and faster against his groin

With a gasp of pleasure Josh lasted a few moments more, furiously bucking his hips as he came hard sending thick streams of cum arcing over Carla making her gasp and moan as it rained down on her face, hair and tits "oh yes, cover me, all over" she panted lapping hungrily at his cock head trying to coax out more and more cum

When Josh stopped cumming Carla pulled away and quickly undid her bikini top pulling it down her arms and throwing it away "it's not enough, I need more cum" she stated ducking in to take Josh's cock straight down her throat, her tongue working the underside of his shaft as she briskly pumped her mouth up and down his cock

"Holy fuck" Josh gasped losing the strength in his legs forcing him to sit on the table where the cameras were placed, watching in awe as Carla bent forward to pump her head faster along his cock raising her huge ass in the air "god that's so fucking hot"

Giggling around his cock Carla then pulled away encasing his cock back between her now bare breasts, vigorously pumping them along his length as she worked him towards a second climax "I love big fat cocks like this, this is why I became a model" she moaned moving her tits faster "nothing gets me hotter than knowing so many guys are jerking off to me"

Laying back on his elbows on the table Josh just watched in awe as Carla worked wonders on his cock with her tits, her tongue running circles around his cock head as she frantically jerked him towards a second climax as if desperate for it and before long she got it, Josh's back arching as he let out another thick load all over Carla's face and chest

Now deeming herself sufficiently cover the model resisted the urge to lick up the cum around her mouth as she then stepped away and headed back to the backdrop, removing her bikini bottoms to pose naked for Josh now who after a few moments rest to recuperate picked up another camera to resume taking pictures

"Make sure to get my good side" the Brazilian girl teased as she set herself on her knees, crossing her arms under her cum stained tits to push them out so Josh could get a better shot of them, her skin glistening even more with every camera shot as she proceeded to move onto more and more adulterated poses, on her back with her legs spread, on her hands and knees with her ass pushed out, her back to the camera leaning back and hanging her head back to make it look like an upside down face fuck position

After another ten pictures Carla then called for another break "I could do with some more covering" she smirked running a finger through the layer of jizz that coated her cleavage before licking it clean "I hope you have more in you"

Eagerly agreeing Josh expected another tit fuck so he was surprised when she turned around and pressed back against him, trapping his cock between her thick thighs and pressing them tight around his girth "oooh, still so thick, make sure to cover my thighs as much as you can big boy" she smiled back at him starting to move her hips rubbing her thighs along his cock

Groaning with pleasure Josh took hold of Carla's hips before starting to thrust between her thighs, his cock rubbing against both them and her wet little cunt making the Brazilian slut moan with pleasure of the feeling of it, moaning and cursing in Portuguese as his fat cock teased her core "that's so good"

As Carla's ass clapped against his groin as she moved to jerk his cock with her thighs Josh soon lost control of himself, pulling back and repositioning himself before thrusting balls deep inside of Carla making her jaw drop and her eyes roll back onto her head as he promptly started pounding into her "god that's so fucking tight" he gasped forcing his entire cock into her whilst she seized up from the sudden penetration

"Fuck! Grande pau de merda! Fuck me!" she screamed as Josh took hold of her wrists pulling her arms back with them, making the model arch her back as her tits bounced wildly from his frantic pace "you're going to make me cum!" she cried having been edging herself through arousal all the way through the photoshoot

Panting with pleasure Josh let go of one of her wrists moving his hand to her left leg, lifting it to make her balance on her right foot as he got a deeper angle inside of her, his cock head pounding against her cervix making her cry out again as her orgasm hit her like a freight train "oh my god! Cum in me! Fill me with cum!" she begged as she felt him throbbing inside of her

Gritting his teeth as his balls tightened Josh soon obliged her, with a few more hard thrusts he came hard, flooding her insides and filling her womb with his thick load before suddenly pulling out mid climax

The moment his cock left her Carla quickly turned around and got on her knees to take her third facial, becoming almost unrecognizable under the third thick layer of jizz that laced her features and tits moaning at how warm it was "perfect" she purred licking the cum around her mouth as Josh's cock finally stopped spewing his seed "I think I'm going to hire you as my permanent camera man for any future shoots, I'll make sure you're well paid, sound good?" she asked leaning forward to give his cock an almost loving kiss

"Hell yeah, I could call this my dream job" Josh replied with a broad grin making Carla titter, getting paid to have sex with a smoking hot model? Only a madman would turn that down

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	11. Jet stream

Jet stream

Emily let out a sigh of contentment and relief as she sank down into the steaming hot water of hers and William's newly installed Jacuzzi, after William had near broken his back building them a huge back porch from scratch they both decided to decorate it with something a little more fancy than a couple of deckchairs and a barbecue

Dipping into their savings the couple were able to find an affordable Jacuzzi and within two days of ordering it the Jacuzzi arrived and was quickly set up on the back porch "this was so worth the thirteen hundred euros" she sighed as the hot water seeped into her naked skin, loosening the muscles as easing the little aches and pangs she had from helping set up the Jacuzzi

After a few minutes of relaxing Emily soon found that she wasn't alone, opening an eye at the sound of the sliding door opening as William came outside dressed in just a pair of shorts "got room in there for me lass?"

"Of course, lose the pants though" Emily replied keeping one eye open to watch her husband drop his shorts, biting her lip as his thick flaccid cock fell free making her mouth water as he then climbed into the steaming water

The moment William settled himself into the Jacuzzi Emily moved over to sit in his lap, letting out a low sigh of contentment at the feeling of William's abs and pectorals against her back and the thickness of his cock between her ass cheeks as she pressed back against him "much better" she breathed as he wrapped his arms around her middle

Nodding as he rested his chin on the top of Emily's head William slowly let his hands explore his wife's body, massaging every inch of skin they reached making her hum and squirm on his lap before she gasped sharply as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts, arching her back and pressing her ass harder to his groin

Chuckling at how quickly he could reduce Emily to a squirming mess with just a few touches William realised that he was sat against one of the jet stream nozzles, shifting slightly so that it was aimed at Emily rather than himself he then reached over to the switches that controlled the nozzles turning them on

As the water pressure was turned on high Emily gasped as she felt the stream of it pass straight between her legs, caressing her bare cunt making her shudder and moan as William's hands continued to explore her body "so glad we bought this" she sighed as William moved to sit her down in front of her nozzle, the water pressure massaging her lower back as he knelt in front of her, one hand cupping her cunt as he slid two fingers inside "oh god yes"

Leaning forward William latched his mouth onto Emily's neck, biting down hard as he pushed his fingers in deeper into her cunt setting off her climax, her body thrashing further churning the water as she panted and gasped through her orgasm, her husband's fingers working relentlessly in her spasming core making sure her orgasm lasted as long as possible

Even as her climax slowly died down William kept working his fingers inside of her making her squirm and writhe against the side of the Jacuzzi "oh god…oh fuck…" she whimpered as he brushed against her g-spot again

After another few steady minutes of William teasing her towards another orgasm Emily finally gathered enough strength to jump at him, catching her husband off guard as she crushed her mouth to his wrapping her arms around his neck, the action causing him to remove his fingers from her cunt

Breaking the kiss just as quickly as she started it Emily bit her husband's lip as she stared lustfully into his eyes "give me your cock" she husked licking his lips before releasing him, falling back into the water as William stood up so that his cock was level with her face

"Fuck yes" she breathed immediately diving at William's dick, throating all ten inches down to the base making her throat bulge out as she moaned loudly around him, her eyes rolling back from the near overpowering taste of him holding him down her neck for several seconds before pulling away leaving heavy saliva trails connecting her throat to his dick

Panting heavily like a bitch in heat Emily then removed her glasses tossing them uncaringly aside before throwing herself at her husband's cock again, hungrily pumping her mouth along him getting lust drunk from the thickness and flavour of him loving how his cock punched down her throat every time she slammed her head down it

"Jesus lass" William groaned as he sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi watching as his wife violently face fucked herself on his cock "you're turning into a real fucking slut"

Moaning lustfully at his comment Emily pulled away wrapping a hand around his cock stroking him as fast as she could "you love it" she grinned back before leaning forward to wrap her tits around his cock, pumping them fast and hard along his length "I love being your dirty little cum dump"

Groaning at both her dirty talk and the feeling of her breasts massaging his cock William soon reached climax, his load hitting her hard in the face making her exclaim in both shock and delight as he covered her in seconds, his thick ropes of cum arching over her face and into her hair as she pumped her tits faster along his cock desperately trying to coax as much cum out of him as she could

As soon as William stopped cumming Emily moved away, turning around to grip the edge of the Jacuzzi bending over to press her ass against William's groin "fuck my ass, make me fucking scream" she breathed back at him having gained Aelita's lack of giving a shit about noise complaints licking her cum coated lips as she felt his large firm hands gripping her thick bubble ass

Spreading her ass cheeks William slid into her tightest hole with total ease groaning with pleasure as he did so, Emily letting out a shrill cry of pleasure as she felt her insides reshape around her husband's huge dick gripping the side of the Jacuzzi until her knuckles turned white "oh fuck! That's it! Stick it in deeper! Fuck your whore's ass!"

"Dirty little bitch" William grunted taking a deep thrust up his wife's ass making her cry out louder with pleasure, one hand holding her ass whilst the other moved up to grab her hair in a rough ponytail, pulling her head back with it making her arch her back with a pleasured gasp whilst her tits bounced in tandem to his pace

"God yes, fuck my ass hard, show me how much of a dirty bitch I am" Emily mewled already feeling another orgasm building up as William fucked her ass faster and harder, not bothering to suppress herself she let her cries and moans of pleasure echo into the sky "oh shit fuck my ass harder!"

Panting heavily as Emily started to frantically slam her ass back on his dick causing him to sink even deeper into her tightest hole William then wrapped an arm around her waist, effortlessly lifting her before starting to pump her along his cock like a sex toy, Emily's eyes crossing as his cock sunk even deeper now to the point that her lower abdomen bulged out around his girth making her jaw fall slack and her tongue hang out giving her the perfect 'fucked stupid' expression

Gripping her husband's arms for support Emily let herself go, cumming hard as he pounded into her thick ass, her legs thrashing and her toes curling as her orgasm rocked her to the core, her vision going black for a few moments as William suddenly went rigid with a low grunt, his cock erupting deep inside his wife's ass flooding her with his hot seed

Gasping and panting heavily as William took a few more hard deep thrusts into her cum packed ass Emily whimpered as he then slowly pulled out and placed her back down into the water, taking several deep lungful's of air to get her breath back as she relaxed back against the side of the Jacuzzi "we need to…invite the others over…" she panted as she started still lust hungry at William's cock, the images of a naked Jacuzzi part filling her mind

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	12. The best kind of workout

The best kind of workout

"Come on Ryan, just five more miles"

Yumi's words sounded like death bells in Ryan's ears as his legs and chest burned begging him to stop as he continued to run on the treadmill, the meter on it reading 10mph and five miles already run and he honestly felt like he was going to pass out or outright die

" _Why did I ever tell her that I wanted to lose a couple of pounds?"_ Ryan lamented to himself as his heart burned harder, lasting another ten seconds on the treadmill before slamming his hand on the stop button "no…fuck it…I'm done…" he panted borderline collapsing against the machine as sweat dripped from his body

Raising an eyebrow as Ryan staggered off the machine Yumi placed a hand on her cocked hip to silently show that she wasn't going to let him off so easily, she may let her friends use the gym for free after closing hours but she was never soft on them during their workouts "we'll move onto some simple stretches then"

Letting out an audible groan of displeasure at her words Ryan still resided himself to his fate, taking a few more moments to catch his breath before moving to stand behind her to watch her movements "ok now stretch left" she instructed keeping her feet cemented to the ground as she stretched her upper body to the left to show Ryan how to do the same

Whilst her instruction was simple Ryan took a few moments to follow it as he found his eyes glued to Yumi's ass, the Geisha having dressed in a simple sports bra that was easily a couple sizes too small for her bust and some thin revealing spandex shorts which showed off every curve of her ass leaving him staring for a couple of seconds before he complied

Despite the fact that she couldn't see him Yumi knew exactly where his eyes were smirking as she then instructed him to stretch right, the sounds of his grunting and the loud popping of his spine showing that he was complying "ok now for something more complex, bend your knees and rise on them" she instructed him holding her arms out straight in front of her balance as she demonstrated the move, her ass becoming even more prominent as she bent her knees and lowered herself

Staring at her ass again Ryan grimaced as he struggled to get in the same position, his knees quickly protesting as he found himself barely able to hold himself up feeling like he was going to drop at any moment

In his struggles however Ryan then noticed something about Yumi's shorts as she rose up, between her legs was what looked like a crease, no a tear, but it wasn't frayed as if the shorts were just stressed too much causing them to rip, the tear was far too clean meaning that it had been deliberately cut into

"Ok now to finish off just touch your toes" Yumi then instructed smirking to herself as she did the action before him, effortlessly bending at the waist to touch the ends of her sneakers proving to Ryan that she had in fact cut her shorts, a perfect hole between the legs showing off her cunt and ass sending the blood from Ryan's brain straight to his groin

As Yumi held her position Ryan came to the realisation that she was doing more than teasing him, it was an invitation to which he acted upon it

After a couple of seconds passed with nothing happening Yumi started to think that he hadn't gotten the message starting to rise up when she felt his hand on her hip and two of his fingers pushing deep into her exposed cunt "mmm fuck, that's a good boy, since you're a little too new to the harder exercises we'll just start with what comes natural" she moaned as he tested her finding her already soaking and ready for him

"No complaints here, I didn't come here looking for a heart attack" Ryan responded as he surprised Yumi by removing his fingers and pushed down on her back to coax her to rest on her hands whilst he raised her hips

Balancing on her hands as Ryan lifted her into a handstand Yumi then gasped with delight as she felt his tongue delve deep into her dripping cunt "oh fuck" she moaned before moving one hand to his groin, pulling his shorts down to free his cock so that she could return the favour eagerly taking his cock into her mouth moaning loudly around it

Groaning as Yumi began to bob her head along his cock Ryan got his tongue to work in her sweet little cunt, loving the tangy taste of her pussy as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her held to him, each movement of his tongue making the Geisha shiver and shake against him as she moved a hand up to pull her sports bra up to free her huge bimbo tits

Letting her tits bounce as she bobbed her head, sucking hard and sloppy on Ryan's cock letting her drool run down her face and into her hair as she felt her orgasm quickly building up, the pointers Ryan had been given on cunnilingus having definitely paid off, her toes soon curling in her sneakers as her body shook in orgasm making her moan even louder around his cock

"Oh god" Ryan groaned pulling his head back as the vibrations of Yumi's moans sent blissful shivers through his body, his grip on her slipping prompting Yumi to move her hands fully back to the floor to balance herself in a perfect handstand in front of him as she continued to upside down blowjob

Feeling the blood pool in her head making it spin Yumi tried her best to ignore it as she tasted precum and felt his cock throb against her tongue, needing just a few more hard sucks to drag Ryan over the edge moaning lustfully as his cock erupted in her mouth

As his cum filled her mouth Yumi waited until the very last drop was given to her before slowly lowering her feet to the ground, holding herself in a reverse crabwalk for a couple of seconds before finally raising to her feet so that she could swallow "not bad, not everyone can support a one hundred and twenty two pound girl so easily so easily, Odd and Jeremie somewhat struggle at holding me up for a handstand blowjob" she complimented licking up the rest of the cum from around her lips

"Thanks, I try my best" Ryan replied feeling his confidence swell a little as Yumi fully removed her sports bra tossing it aside

"Well it's earned you a break, lay on the mat and let me do the work for this one" Yumi instructed to which Ryan eagerly obeyed, ridding himself of his shorts completely before laying back on the gym mat as Yumi followed and proceeded to straddle his waist

Placing a hand on his chest for balance Yumi then slid down onto his cock all the way to the hilt with total ease, both of them letting out a shuddering moan of pleasure "mmm fuck, nice and deep" the Geisha moaned pressing her hips down as she rolled them loving the feeling of his cock head pressing against her cervix

"You're always so tight" Ryan groaned back as she squeezed hard around him like a vice, so wet and hot as she began to ride him, smoothly moving her hot cunt along his shaft as he laid there to enjoy it as instructed

Biting her lip as she rolled her hips faster Yumi moved her hand from his chest to her own, starting to fondle and grope her bust whilst she rode him, the sound of her ass clapping against his thighs echoing throughout the gym room "god yes…fuck I love this dick…" she moaned biting her finger as she squeezed her breast harder with her other hand

Panting with pleasure as Yumi increased her pace Ryan leaned up, gripping her hips and biting down on her free breast making the Geisha gasp at the pleasurable sting his teeth made on her supple flesh "shit, that's it, fucking bite me" she moaned cupping the back of his head encouraging him to bite her breast harder

As Ryan sunk his teeth in deeper and pulled hard on her lower back forcing her to take more of his cock he soon had her orgasming for a second time, her entire body shaking and going limp as she moaned his name in ecstasy, the moment giving him a chance to push forward and pin her under him in the missionary position

Gasping as her back hit the floor Yumi then whined as Ryan suddenly pulled out of her, her disappointment soon fading as he then grabbed hold of her spandex shorts and tore them to pieces leaving her completely naked save for her sneakers "oh fuck…fuck me…fuck me hard!" she begged/ordered forgetting the fact that she was meant to be in control entirely letting out a shriek of delight as Ryan dove back onto and into her throwing her head back in ecstasy as he started pounding into her needy cunt

"God you're so fucking tight!" Ryan grunted as sweat poured down his back, his muscles burning from exertion but he refused to stop when Yumi's pussy felt just too damn good, practically able to feel the pounds falling from him as the sounds of their rough rutting echoed throughout the gym

"Oh god…oh god I'm cumming again!" the Geisha cried as her third orgasm of the hour hit her hard, making her eyes roll back and her back arch, her pussy squeezing him so tight that Ryan didn't even have the chance to hold back, his shuddering groan quickly accompanied by his thick rush of cum straight into Yumi's spasming cunt and womb

As he released into her Ryan felt like his very life was being drained through his dick, slumping forward between Yumi's tits as he panted heavily for air "very…good….very good…" Yumi panted equally as fatigued as him "I think we've found the perfect workout for you, a couple months of this and I'm sure I can fuck a six pack onto you" she grinned as she stroked the back of his head whilst he nodded into her cleavage, he definitely didn't have anything against Yumi using sex to get him in shape

"Now…how about a fifteen minute break before we go onto our next workout?"

Or she could just kill him before he even got a one pack

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	13. Mark of ownership

Mark of ownership

Odd fidgeted nervously in the waiting room of the tattoo parlour, the constant buzzing of the tattoo needle making his skin itch as he waited for Sam's session to be over, whilst he had nothing against tattoo culture nor did it clash with his Catholic faith Odd had never had the urge to get a tattoo, in fact the idea of a hot needle digging ink into his skin made him squirm

His wife on the other hand loved the idea of getting a tattoo especially after Yumi revealed that she had gotten Ulrich's name tattooed on the back of her neck in Japanese on a whim so she had dragged him along with her which he would have been fine with if she had actually allowed him to give an input into the design of her tattoo, instead simply telling him to wait in the lobby whilst she had it done

As the hour mark ticked by Odd began to get a little worried wondering just how big of a tattoo she was getting, a large one meant repeat trips meaning that she'd most likely drag him along every single time

Thankfully however after another five minute wait the door to the tattooing room opened and Sam came out smoothing her top down whilst the tattooist explained to her of what to do to make sure that her tattoo didn't get smudged or discoloured in the next couple of days whilst it 'settled'

"Ok now make sure to keep the area of the tattoo dry so cover the area whenever you bathe and refrain from fully submerging yourself for up to four weeks to make sure the ink doesn't run" the artist explained "now it may also burn or itch for a while but that is completely normal, just refrain from touching it more than necessary" he added before letting Sam go to move onto his newest customer

"That took longer than I thought it would" Odd stated as he stood up relieved that they could finally leave "so what did you get? Roses? Tribal marking? Your mom's name in another language?"

"You'll see" she just tittered back "just wait a couple of days for the ink to dry and I'll show you" Sam then told him before sauntering out of the tattoo shop leaving him to just follow her wondering what the hell she had gotten that she wanted to keep it a secret

And over the next four days Sam stuck to her word outright refusing to show Odd what she had had done, either wearing a shirt or some kind of covering on her back to keep her tattoo hidden from him and for the first time ever she turned down anal, sticking to purely her mouth and cunt to make sure he couldn't sneak a look at her back

On the fifth day however she finally showed off the tattoo, the dark skinned girl waiting for when Ulrich and William came over to watch the soccer game with Odd before strolling into the living room completely naked, the guys taking immediate notice to her thanks to the ball game "so…what do you think?" she asked with a smirk as she stood in front of the TV with her back turned to them shaking her fat ass to get their attention

Finally taking notice of her the guys took a moment to admire her thick booty before realising that she now had permanently etched in dark ink across her skin

'Sam Della Robia, the sole property of

Odd Della Robia

Ulrich Stern

William Dunbar'

"So what do you think?" she tittered looking over her shoulder to find them staring in both surprise and a little shock at what honestly looked like a legal binding contract on her skin

"What the bloody hell is that lass?" William asked shocked that Sam had had his name etched onto her back

"Just a list of people who have the right to fuck me whenever they want" Sam replied swaying her hips as she spoke "it's going to be longer but I just need to ask the other guys if they're cool with it, I just had the inkling that you three would have been ok with it from the off"

Well the guys couldn't deny that, the idea of having ownership of Sam having great appeal to them and the fact that she had had their names inked on her back was a great ego boost for them "So? I've given you guys literal written permission to use me however you want whenever you want, aren't you going to act on it?" she then purred giving her ass a good hard spank before turning around and dropping to her knees looking at the guys expectantly

And as always they didn't disappoint her, all three of them getting as naked as she was before standing over her, their hard erections inches from her face making her bite her lip lustfully "oh fuck yes" she simpered before Odd took hold of her head and plugged her mouth shut with his cock

Happily gagging on her husband's cock Sam took hold of Ulrich's and William's stroking them as Odd fucked her face, the slut moaning loudly around her husband's cock as Ulrich reached down to grope at her chest

Sucking harder on Odd's cock Sam them pulled away as he released his grip on her head letting her move her mouth to William's as Odd moved to take his place behind her, ready to reclaim the hole that Sam constantly declared to belong to him above everyone else whilst Ulrich moved lower as well, Sam positioning herself on her hands and knees as Ulrich could take her cunt whilst Odd eased his cock into her ass

With all three of her holes plugged full of cock Sam orgasmed hard, her body shaking as her eyes rolled back whilst the guys got to work in using her as nothing more than a mindless fuck doll, just how she liked it _"god yes guys, fucking use me!"_ she screamed internally as William's cock clogged her throat entirely making speech impossible

"That's it lass, choke on it" William grunted as he furiously pumped Sam's head along his cock making her gag and retch horribly but the slut had no complaint to it, the act of being skull fucked so brutally only turning her on more making her pussy an even better fuck hole for Ulrich

"God damn she's so tight" Ulrich panted as Sam moved her hips as fast as she could along his cock in tandem to her husband fucking her ass, her virgin tight cunt feeling like a velvety vice from long neglect "I need to use this hole more often" he groaned rolling his head back as Sam suffered a mini orgasm from his words alone making her cunt even tighter

"She likes to save her cunt for special occasions" Odd smirked as he drove his cock deeper into his wife's ass, making her thick ass cheeks jiggle and ripple against his groin as he pulled her arms back to make her tits bounce in front of Ulrich's face

Showing that some of her oral skill seemed to be genetic Sam made William cum first, the Scotsman slammed her head down his dick burying her nose in his pubes as he unloaded hard down her throat forcing her to swallow every drop of it, his load so large and thick that some of it even shot out of her nose as her eyes rolled back into her head

Happily choking down his load Sam gasped as William then pulled out of her throat leaving her panting and gasping for air "oh fuck…more…fuck my face more…" she whined licking at William's cock before gasping at the feeling of Ulrich suddenly cumming inside of her, her eyes dilating as her body shook in ecstasy from the feeling of his cum flooding her womb

Before long Odd joined them in climax, burying his cock deep into Sam's ass as he unloaded hard further warming her insides with cum making her shuddering and babbling mindlessly in ecstasy

Pulling out of her the guys stood over Sam as she slowly got back onto her knees, the slut looking up at them with lust and adoration before wrapping her mouth and hands around their cocks, constantly swapping between them to show them all the equal love and attention they deserved as she worked them to another climax

When the guys came again Sam eagerly opened her mouth to catch as much as possible as they painted her face and hair with their seed, the feeling of their hot cum making her mewl and simper as she lapped up as much as possible

When they finally stopping cumming Sam continued to stroke and kiss at their cocks giggling as they throbbed against her lips "god I love your cocks, I should have added cum dump to my tattoo, you think the guy will do it if I pay him enough?" she teased only half joking, the idea of such a word etched on her skin soaking her cunt all over again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	14. High score

High score

The loud 8 bit beeping of the arcade machines were music to Odd's ears as he and Aelita walked into the new 24 hour arcade that had opened in the city, the pair having been restless and unable to sleep so they had decided to meet up and just wander around the streets for a while until they found the new gem of a building

"So these places are for playing video games right?" Aelita asked looking in near confusion at the arcade machines making Odd realise that since most arcades had gone out of business thanks to the creation of home consoles there had been no need to tell her about them

"Yeah, arcades were all over the place before home consoles came out" the blond explained as Aelita walked up to the nearest machine, looking amazed that a machine so large was created for a game so basic, the screen showing a simple 8 bit shooter from twenty years earlier "you can actually buy machines like this to have in your house but they can cost a fortune"

His words seemed to fall upon deaf ears however as Aelita was soon engrossed in the game, the pink haired girl luckily having several coins on her allowing her to pay for the machine and quickly began to find great enjoyment in the simplicity of the game, having spent a decade of her life in a virtual world of perfect 3D there was something extremely charming to her to see a world of 2D sprites that simulated people and objects

Smiling at the sight of her indulging in the gaming habits of old Odd was quick to join her, taking the machine next to her and paying for a game before quickly getting engrossed in the retro gaming session

As an hour passed Aelita and Odd went from machine to machine, the pink haired girl showing almost childish glee at discovering every game challenging Odd to see who could get the highest score in every game to which the blond eagerly accepted easily beating her every time thanks to his years of video game experience

A couple more hours passed into the earlier hours of the morning and the night owl patrons of the arcade began to filter out leaving Aelita and Odd the only ones left in the place save for the guy working at the prize register and the lone security guard, the pair having gone from machine to machine trying out every game they could until they ended up in the far corner of the building where most of the lights didn't reach, the only light illuminating them was that of the screen as Aelita blasted her way through the pixelated enemies of the final level

With one last button bash Aelita's eyes lit up as the game's final boss exploded into pixels bringing a triumphant grin to her lips "too easy!" she declared lying through her teeth as her heart was pounding whilst she typed in the initial FUK

"Seriously Princess, 'fuck'? What are you nine?" Odd teased her to which Aelita just shrugged and childishly stuck out her tongue as she challenged him to beat her score "alright, you're on" she smirked inserting a coin to boot the game back up

As Odd got to work on the game Aelita removed her thin jacket revealing her tight tube top underneath, the relatively mild summer night allowing her to dress light going with a thin mini skirt as well leaving her legs bare

In roughly twenty minutes Odd found himself on the final level and effortlessly defeating the final boss with a few hundred points more than Aelita, entering his initials as ODD with a broad grin on his face "and I won, so what do I get?" he asked cheekily waggling his eyebrows

Teasingly licking her top teeth Aelita ran her fingers along the front of his body "you'll see, just one more game" she told him shaking her ass at him as she bent over the machine again hitting replay, giving him a great view of her bubble ass in her tiny skirt as he stood behind her, the tiny piece of clothing showing a teasing view of her cunt underneath as well

After another fifteen minutes of playing Aelita beat the final boss again but this time doing worse than how she did before coming third on the scoreboard whilst her original score was second "you getting tired Princess? You did better last time" Odd teased her as Aelita simply entered her initials as ME!

FUK ME!

Fuck me!

Staring at the screen as he finally clocked on to what Aelita had been hinting towards he then looked down at the pink haired girl to find her looked back over her shoulder expectantly, her hands splayed out on the screen to support herself as she pushed herself up on her toes to present her barely covered cunt and ass to him making the blond smirk "you're gonna have to be quiet Princess" he growled lustfully making her shudder as he glanced around to make sure the coast was clear

Moaning as she felt her mini skirt get unclipped causing it to fall to the floor leaving her naked from the waist down Aelita just nodded pressing her face to the screen as she heard Odd undo his pants, her fingers running down the machine as she bit back a moan of ecstasy at the feeling of Odd's cock slowly entering her pussy

"Mmmmm fuck me Odd" the pink haired girl moaned louder as she then felt Odd's hand on the back of her head, pinning her in place as he took deep quick thrusts into her, aiming to be as quick and quiet as possible as to not raise suspicion towards them

"Damn you're getting worse Princess, one of these days you're just gonna strip naked in the middle of the street and beg to be fucked" Odd teased taking hold of one of Aelita's arms, pulling it back as his other hand went to her top pushing it up to bare her perky breasts

"You fucking love it" Aelita panted back as her breasts bounced from Odd's pace "I might just get Sam to do that with me" she teased before gasping loudly with pleasure prompting Odd to clamp his hand over her mouth "gonna cum" she whined into his palm, having been edging the entire night from the fact that her holes were nearly bare to the world at all times

Driving into her deeper Odd panted harder as he strove towards his release faster and faster, now pounding into her as he held his hand over her mouth tighter to muffle her moans and cries until they quickly climaxed in unison, Aelita's toes curling as her shoes fell off as Odd forced his cock as deep as possible so she wouldn't spill a single drop of his load

Wanting to just stay there to enjoy their post climax aftershocks the pair forced themselves to step back and correct their clothing before quickly hurrying out of the arcade after hearing footsteps approaching, narrowly evading the security before heading back out onto the streets and hurrying towards Odd's house as it was closer

"Well that was officially the riskiest thing we've ever done" Odd commented making Aelita giggle "you think we're banned now?"

"I don't know, there wasn't any security cameras where we were and the security guard didn't see us so I think we're fine" the pink haired girl replied winding her arm around Odd's "want to go back next week and find out? I want to beat my high score"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	15. Sex on the beach part 1

Sex on the beach part 1

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we…"

"Odd continue that sentence and I'll throw you out of the car through the fucking windscreen!" William barked gripping the steering wheel of his car hard enough to make it creak whilst Sam and her mother just tittered at his annoyance

Since the weather forecast had declared it was going to be the hottest days in France over the next three days the group had decided to camp out on the nearest beach to enjoy the heat for as long as possible inviting Sissi, Jasmine, Ryan, Rebecca, Josh and Corbin along as well with William driving his car and Ulrich driving his so that they could all fit

Obviously being adverse to strong sunlight William wasn't the happiest about being outvoted for the beach trip and Odd's constant nagging about getting their faster was seriously stamping on his last nerve to the point that he was sure the blond was doing it for the sole purpose of pissing him off now, the Scotsman strongly considering either making Odd swap seats with Sissi making him sit at the far back of the car or literally just throw him out of the car and make him walk

Thankfully for his sanity the car journey only lasted another half an hour before they reached the beach finding that Ulrich's car was already there and everyone was getting ready to set up, the Scotsman thankfully they had chosen a slow weekend since Yumi and Sam were already neglected wearing their bikini tops leaving their tits bare to the world

"So where're we setting up?" Ulrich asked as he lugged the tent supplies over his shoulders "as quiet as this place is right now I'd rather set up camp somewhere a little more private in case it picks up"

"There's a little alcove behind those rocks over there" Jeremie pointed out hinting towards a large rock formation a few dozen yards down the beach "we'll have to wade around the rocks about waist deep to get around the other side but aside from the occasional swimmer we should have some privacy" he stated to which everyone agreed, as much as Aelita and the girls didn't mind being seen naked by other people they didn't want to risk the odd conservative person calling the cops on them

Hauling out the rest of the camping equipment sharing the load out between them the large group then made their way around the rock formation, waving through the shallow part of the ocean and sharing a laugh when Odd hit a hidden drop screaming like a girl before he went under the surface for a few seconds before remerging

Upon reaching the secluded alcove the group were surprised to find that it had a single cabana changing room showing that despite the place being technically hidden it still got enough activity to warrant a changing room

Confident that they had a decent level of privacy the group began setting up with Ulrich, William and Josh being the main ones setting up the large tents whilst the others focused on the smaller jobs, setting up the chairs and the small cooking stove they had brought as well as the coal as they had intended to cook via campfire to get the full camping experience

After a good solid hour of work the two large 7 foot tall tents were erected giving the group ample living space for the weekend, Sam refusing to allow the guys to install the bedroom attachments stating that they should all just sleep in the middle of the tents for easier access to each other, something the other girls eagerly agreed to

With the tents all set up Josh decided it was time for a swim, instinctively heading for the changing room rather than changing in front of the others he had expected it to be empty walking right inside and closing the door behind him

Only to walk straight into Jasmine as the older woman started to walk out

"Oh! Someone's eager" Sam's mother tittered hardly annoyed by his sudden entrance "if you wanted some attention you should have just asked" she told him teasingly as Josh was still slightly in shock from running into her

"Sorry, I didn't see you come in here, I thought this was empty" Josh replied despite Jasmine's flirty words, deciding to be a gentleman over a lech in that situation "I'll let you finish up"

As he turned to leave however Jasmine took hold of his shoulders turning him back around "there's no need for that, I could use the company" she breathed running her hand down the front of his body before boldly cupping him through his shorts "it's been too long since I've had this cock inside me"

As Jasmine's warm soft hand cupped and rubbed him through his pants any notion of being a gentleman quickly left Josh's mind as his hands flew to the milf's tits making her hum and moan "fuck you know just where to start" Jasmine purred as she sank down to her knees pressing her covered bust against Josh's bulge "you've missed these tits haven't you?"

To answer her question Josh simply undid his pants freeing his thick erection making the milf's eyes widen and jaw drop at the sight of it, eagerly arching her back as Josh forced his cock under her bikini top and between her tits "oh god that's perfect!" she gasped balancing herself on the balls of her feet with her hands pressed to the sides of the changing room as Josh started to fuck her tits

Groaning with pleasure as Jasmine's C cups completely encased his shaft Josh harshly groped her breasts pressing them tighter around his cock "Jesus your tits feel so fucking good" he panted as he fucked her chest with everything he had, the milf staring down at his cock with lustful worship in her eyes panting hot on his cock head to keep it stimulated every time he thrust up between her breasts

Feeling her cunt soak through her bikini bottoms Jasmine moved one hand down to pull her bottoms to a side to bare her dripping slit before starting to frantically rub her clit, her eyes never leaving Josh's cock as she felt it throb in time to her heart beat "please cum for me, I want to feel your hot load on my tits" she begged as precum poured from the tip of his dick

As his first load rapidly built up Josh grabbed hold of Jasmine's bikini top ripping it from her body to allow her tits to jiggle free, giving them more freedom of movement as he pumped them hard and fast along his shaft, using them to jerk himself off until he finally came with a shuddering groan, his cum coming out in long thick streams which sprayed all the way across the milf slut's face making her moan and purr as she continued to touch herself throughout his climax

"Oh fuck, so hot and thick" Jasmine moaned as her face soon glistened with his cum, moving back to let his cock fall from her tits before leaning in to take his length into her hungry mouth, her lips sealing tight around his shaft as she then began bobbing her head as fast as she could sucking wet and sloppy on his cock letting her drool run over her lips

"Oh fuck…." Josh gasped resting against the changing room's door having not noticed Jasmine looking it before they had started, his legs going weak as the milf worked her oral magic on his overly sensitive cock, his hips bucking as he then grabbed her head forcing it all the way down so that he could fuck her throat "that's it bitch, suck my dick!"

Moaning from his rough tone and actions Jasmine balanced herself on one hand whilst her other went back to her cunt to resume touching herself, her abdomen tightening as the act of getting her tits and face fucked alone was enough to bring her to the edge of orgasm

With how oversensitive his cock was and the sheer amount of skill Jasmine had with her lips and tongue Josh barely lasted three minutes before cumming again, burying his cock in her hot wet mouth as he unloaded down her throat

No sooner had Jasmine swallowed his cum Josh moved onto her dripping cunt, pulling the milf slut up he roughly turned her around and bent her forward making her gasp and moan as he then pulled her bottoms down to bare her tight holes to him, not wasting a second to slam his cock into her dripping cunt making Jasmine cry out in orgasm from the rough penetration alone

As her cunt clenched tight around him Josh gripped her waist with bruising force pounding into her with everything he had whilst she struggled to support herself against the walls, her hands scrambling against the surfaces as her entire body jerked and bounced against Josh's hard uncaring thrusts "oh god yes! Beat that pussy up! Harder!"

"Fucking whore" Josh panted reaching forward to grab a handful of the milf's hair, pulling her head back with it making her keen as he forced his cock deeper into her hot wet pussy making her scream out louder with ecstasy as she orgasmed again

"God fuck me! Don't ever stop fucking that fucking pussy!" Jasmine screamed/pleaded as Josh's thrusts got wilder and more erratic, his third load rapidly building up as his cock throbbed and precum poured into the milf's needy cunt

With a few more hard thrusts Josh came again, flooding Jasmine's cunt and womb making her keen and simper from the hot thick feeling of it gasping as he then pulled out to finish all over her back and fat ass

Panting heavily as he came down from his climax high Josh thought that he was done until Jasmine looked back at him with hungry eyes "you think you're finished? You're honestly going to take advantage of a helpless woman and not fuck her in the ass?" she purred shaking her thick booty at him immediately bringing his cock back to full mast as he practically pounced back on her slamming his cock balls deep into her tightest hole making the milf scream out with pleasure

(Meanwhile a few metres away)

"Sounds like they're having fun" Jeremie deadpanned as he sat relaxing under his parasol with Ryan sat next to him, the pair perfectly shaded underneath the large sun umbrella and as well as the wind barrier they had set up seemingly wanting to avoid the sun as much as William did

"Are you honestly surprised?" Ryan replied rolling his eyes as he flipped the page of his book

"Would be more surprising if everyone kept it in their pants for once" Jeremie responded reading his own book as Ryan nodded in response, both of them sitting in silence as they read until the sound of footsteps drew their attention

"Are you guys seriously going to waste the day hiding away like this?" Aelita chastised them as she stood in front of them with Rebecca, the girls standing topless in front of them dressed only in tiny almost cheese string-esque bikini bottoms

"I'm good here" Ryan stated as Jeremie nodded in agreement, whilst he enjoyed the sun Ryan had never been a real beach lover, preferring to keep his shirt on as he was slightly 'bigger boned' than the other guys

Scoffing at how stubborn their respective partners were being Aelita and Rebecca decided that if they were refusing to join in on the fun "well if they're insisting on being boring we might as well have some fun ourselves" the pink haired girl stated as she proceeded to walk behind Rebecca winding her arms around her, one hand grasping the dark haired girls large firm breasts whilst the other reached lower to snap off her bikini bottoms leaving her completely naked

Humming with arousal as she allowed Aelita to strip her fully Rebecca then let out a gasp as the pink haired girl slid a finger inside of her snug cunt, her head rolling back as Aelita then kissed along her shoulders, both girls eyes closed in their actions but they could tell that Jeremie and Ryan were looking at them

"That's not going to work girls" Ryan stated despite having his eyes glued to Rebecca's naked body "we had sex this morning and I have a lot more self-control that you give me credit for"

Realizing that he was right Rebecca took hold of Aelita's wrist to stop her "looks like this isn't going to work, they're not as easy to turn on as Odd or Sam" Rebecca faked pouted to which Aelita did the same immediately catching on to what the taller girl was getting at "looks like if they won't move we'll just have to have fun with them here"

Nodding in agreement Aelita was quick to shed off her bikini bottoms to stand naked with Rebecca in front of their partners, interlocking a hand each they proceeded to them kneel before using their free hands to pull Ryan's and Jeremie's books away to ensure they had their full attention

Giggling as it became obvious that the two men had given into their advances by their total lack of resistance Aelita and Rebecca proceeded to them take hold of their partners shorts, pulling them down to free their hardening cocks

"Oooh, so much for not wanting to have fun" Aelita purred as her eyes lit up at the sight of their cocks, her mouth quickly watering as her pussy tingled with desire, exchanging a glance with Rebecca finding the other girl just as cock hungry as her the two girls shared a quick kiss before leaning in to take their lovers cocks deep into their mouths

Humming around their partners cocks Aelita and Rebecca held each other's hands tighter as they focused on making their men cum, their mouths working in perfect unison as they hungrily sucked and licked along Ryan's and Jeremie's cocks

After a couple of minutes of cock sucking the girls moved their mouths away and leaned in to share a heated tongue filled kiss, moaning at the taste of cock on each other's tongues as they broke their hand hold as well, letting their hands slide down towards each other's cunts starting to slowly finger each other as their mouths returned to their lovers erections humming and moaning louder as they felt them start to throb and twitch against their tongues

Lasting only a couple of minutes more Ryan and Jeremie came in near unison, Aelita's and Rebecca's eyes widening with delight as their mouths were flooded with cum, both girls eagerly gulping down their seed as they fingered each other harder soaking their fingers with their arousal

Swallowing down the cum in their mouths Aelita and Rebecca sat up to share another heated tongue filled kiss, sharing any last bits of cum they had on their tongues as they embraced each other squashing their tits together as they made out

Breaking their embrace after a couple of minutes the girls then moved onto the main event, clambering onto their partners laps to quickly slide down on their cocks, moaning with pleasure as their tight cunts were filled to the brim with their lover's erections, their hands interlocking again as they then started to ride Ryan and Jeremie with everything they had

"Jesus Christ" Ryan groaned as Rebecca bounced hard on his cock, reaching up to grab hold of her bouncing tits whilst Jeremie took hold of Aelita's waist to help her riding pace

"Fuck yes, oh god I'm cumming" Aelita mewled before sharply gasping as her pussy got even tighter around her husband's cock, her entire body shaking in ecstasy as she squeezed Rebecca's hand tighter as she felt Jeremie cum inside of her soon afterwards making her cry out louder with pleasure

Watching as Aelita convulsed with pleasure on Jeremie's cock Rebecca moaned louder as she felt her orgasm building up, her pussy tightening around Ryan's cock as she pumped her hips faster "cum in me…come on…I want to feel you cum…" she panted as he groped her breasts harder, each throb of his cock bringing her closer and closer to the edge until she felt like she was literally going to explode but she held off until she could feel his cum inside of her

Luckily for her she didn't have to wait much longer as Ryan soon came hard, flooding her insides with his hot thick seed setting off her orgasm along with him, the dark haired girl throwing her head back with ecstasy as she cried out with pleasure at the feeling of Ryan's cum flooding her pussy and womb

Collapsing forward onto Ryan like Aelita did with Jeremie Rebecca took a moment to get her breath back before grinning dirtily at her partner "see? Isn't this more fun than just hiding away in the shade?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	16. Sex on the beach part 2

Sex on the beach part 2

Mumbling as she slowly rose from sleep Sissi groaned as she forced herself to sit up, yawning as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around realising that it must have been pretty late in the morning as she was the only one in the tent

Well save for Yumi that she only noticed when she heard the Geisha shift behind her making her honestly jump before realizing who it was, looking back as Yumi rolled over to face her in her sleep Sissi was surprised to find her still asleep as she was normally one of the groups early risers

"Hmm, must be sleeping in for once" Sissi commented as Yumi rolled over onto her back revealing her huge breasts and tight little pussy to her, the sight making Sissi bite her lip as her own pussy clenched with growing arousal "maybe a little wakeup call is in order" she breathed as she immediately lied back down on her front between the Geisha's legs

Gently taking hold of Yumi's toned thighs Sissi spread them wider before leaning in to slowly run her tongue along the Geisha's tight little slit, the action making Yumi shudder and moan in her sleep which in turn made Sissi titter against her cunt

Gripping her thighs harder digging her fingers in Sissi then pushed her tongue as deep as she could into Yumi's pussy, moaning with lust at her sweet tangy taste as Yumi squirmed again in her sleep, slowly rousing as Sissi worked her tongue inside her folds

As Sissi's tongue delved deeper inside of her Yumi let out a shrill gasp as she suddenly jolted away, her back arching as sheer pleasure coursed through her body "what the…oh god!" she exclaimed as an orgasm rocked her body seemingly out of nowhere as Sissi gently bit down on her clit, the slut humming against her cunt as her body shook and squirmed with ecstasy

Tittering as Yumi's breathing came out in heavy pants Sissi then slowly kissed her way up the taller girls body, dipping her tongue into her navel making Yumi squirm before running her tongue up between her tits and along her throat until they were finally face to face "well…good morning to you too…" Yumi panted with a tired smile before leaning up to kiss Sissi to which she eagerly accepted, the girls winding their arms around each other as they kissed hungrily

As the girls kissed their breasts squashed together as they ground against each other, creating a delicious friction between them as their clits pressed together sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies

Breaking the kiss Yumi moved her mouth to Sissi's throat kissing it hard before spanking Sissi hard making the slut squeak at the stinging pleasure from the hit before she moaned as Yumi then rolled her onto her back, pressing her down to keep her in place before taking hold of her right leg draping it over her shoulder so that their cunts could press together

When their cores made contact both girls let out a sharp gasp of pleasure which quickly devolved into heated pants and moans as Yumi rocked her cunt against Sissi's "ah fuck, god you're so fucking wet" the Japanese girl moaned as they both steadily soaked the inflatable mattress beneath them

"Mmmm yeah that's good, fuck me" Sissi moaned back rocking her hips to grind her pussy harder against Yumi's, the tent soon filling up with the sounds of their moans and gasps until finally they both came together with a joint cry of ecstasy

After a few minutes of relaxing in her orgasm afterglow Sissi decided it was time to get some sun, leaving Yumi to rest in the tent as she made her way outside grabbing a towel and some sunscreen from her bag she had left at the tents opening before going to find herself a good spot

Since the group had the entire beach area to themselves Sissi was spoiled for choice when it came to spots for sunbathing, eventually picking a spot near the rock face that separated their little alcove from the rest of the beach so that she could have some shade later when the sun went behind the rocks

Setting her towel down Sissi then went to work in applying the sunscreen, she came to the beach to get some sun after all, not first degree burns

Humming to herself as she massaged her arms and legs rubbing the lotion into her skin, admiring how she began to glisten in the sunlight before she moved onto her more intimate parts of her body, biting her lip as she rubbed the sunscreen into her breasts letting her hands linger for a few moments longer than needed before moving down to lather her stomach

With her front adequately covered Sissi then came to the age old dilemma of applying the lotion onto her back, able to reach her shoulder blades and lower back but when it came to the rest of her back she couldn't remotely reach "god damn it" she sighed as she glanced around to see if any of the others were nearby

Luckily for her she quickly caught sight of Corbin sitting nearby enjoying the sun as she was, smiling as waved at him drawing his attention before beckoning him over "hey, can you come help me with something?" she asked him as he approached her "be a dear and do my back?" she then smiled as Corbin happily agreed to which Sissi proceeded to lie down on her front on her towel to allow Corbin to straddle her lower back biting her lip as she felt his cock rest on the base of her spine

Pouring an ample amount of sunscreen onto Sissi's back Corbin got to work rubbing it into her skin, admiring how silky smooth she felt under him as his strong hands worked the lotion into her back making her moan and hum at the pseudo massage "mmmmm that's good" the dark haired girl moaned "good boy"

"East with the moans there, you could give a guy the wrong idea" Corbin smirked as every hum and moan from Sissi made his cock twitch against her back "keep this up and you might end up with something else on your back" he added teasingly as he shifted back slightly to press his cock between her ass cheeks

Gasping as she felt him thicken against her tightest hole Sissi responded by shaking her ass around his cock making him groan with arousal "who says I wouldn't like that?" she purred looking back over her shoulder at him "it's good for the skin"

Grinning as he caught onto what she wanted Corbin moved his hands down to cup her thick ass cheeks between thrusting between them, his girth teasing her tightest hole as she pushed her ass up to give him a better grip on her "mmm that's nice, you dirty boy" she moaned as she rested her head on her arms jiggling her ass around his cock to further stimulate him as she gave him a butt job

To Sissi's delight Corbin only lasted a couple of minutes as she worked her ass against his cock, humming as she felt his cock erupted between her ass cheeks showering her back and hair with his hot thick load "fuck, that's a good boy, now stick it in my ass" she then instructed gripping her towel and biting her lip to the point of bleeding as Corbin eased his dick into her tightest hole with total ease thanks to the mixture of cum and sunscreen that coated it

Groaning with pleasure as her tight hole constricted his dick Corbin got to work fucking her fat ass, gripping her slender waist as she moved onto her hands and knees so that she could push back against his thrusts "god your ass is always so fucking tight" he grunted as he pushed balls deep inside of her pressing his balls to her dripping cunt

"You know you love it" Sissi moaned back gasping as Corbin then grabbed a rough fistful of her hair dragging her head back with it, the action making her back arch baring her bouncing breasts to the sun as the light made her skin glisten "oh fuck! You know I love it rough!" she then shrieked, her cry of pleasure echoing throughout the beach alcove as she orgasmed hard out of nowhere

As the pair continued to fuck near violently on the beach towel they were unaware that they had inspired an audience, just a few metres away Odd and Sam were roughly going at it on the sand, the couple not even bothering to put a beach towel down after they had emerged from the tent having went in to get their sunglasses and found Corbin fucking Sissi just a few metres away

"That's it baby, fuck my ass" Sam moaned as she laid on her side with Odd behind her, pleasure coursing through her body as her husband pounded her fat ass whilst she watch Sissi getting the same treatment from Corbin

Crying out as Corbin slammed his dick deeper into her ass Sissi then noticed that they were being watched, smiling dirtily she raised a hand to wave at Sam before her jaw dropped and her eyes rolled back as she felt Corbin cum deep in her ass, warming her insides with his hot seed

Biting her lip as she watched Sissi take Corbin's load up the ass Sam decided to give Sissi a show back, pushing back against Odd coaxing him onto his back so that she could mount his cock and ride her ass on it reverse cowgirl style giving Corbin and Sissi a full view of her tits and cunt as she bounced her huge ass on Odd's cock

"God fuck…I love your fucking cock up my ass!" Sam cried out making sure the others could hear her as she rode her husband's dick with everything she could, orgasming hard in under ten seconds of starting making her head roll back and her body start to shake whilst her hips worked on autopilot, never stopping as if her life depended on it, even when Odd came flooding her ass with his hot cum she still rode him as hard and fast as she could for several minutes more until her legs couldn't support her any longer collapsing back onto her husband's chest

Panting heavily with exertion as she enjoyed her post orgasm afterglow Sam looked up as she felt a shadow wash over her finding Sissi standing over her "I'm gonna go have a swim to wash off, want to come with?" she asked offering Sam a hand to which the dark skinned girl took allowing Sissi to pull her to her feet

"Yeah, sounds good" Sam replied with a tired smile "the waters really calm too so how about I show you just how long I can hold my breath for?" she then offered with a teasing tone to her voice making it obvious that she wasn't suggestion a mere 'hold your breath' contest

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	17. Sex on the beach part 3

Sex on the beach part 3

"Holy fuck Yumi…" Ulrich groaned as he stood over his wife, resting a hand against the rock formation in front of him to support himself as she rested her back against it whilst her mouth hungrily worked his cock, her breasts pressed firmly against his thighs as she took him all the way down to the base every time she pushed her head down his cock

Humming with arousal around her husband's cock Yumi bobbed her head faster, opening drooling letting her saliva flow over her lips to drip down her body making her huge tits glisten in the sun, her eyes foggy with lust and perverse pleasure as she bobbed her head as hard as she could moving her entire upper body with it

"Hey guys, any room for one more?"

Stopping at the sound of the voice Yumi and Ulrich turned to find Carla stood next to them having snuck up on them as they were both focusing on the blowjob "mind if I squeeze in? I could really go for some cock right now" the Brazilian girl asked biting her lip as she admired how delicious Ulrich's cock looked between Yumi's lips

Giving her husband one more hard suck Yumi then released his cock with a wet _'pop'_ letting her drool run from her tongue down her chin "of course, get your ass down here" the Geisha grinned dirtily, scooting slightly to give Carla room as the model moved to sit next to her against the rock face, both women staring hungrily at Ulrich's glistening cock before moving in in unison to lather it with perverted affection

As Carla eagerly took Ulrich's cock down her throat Yumi moved lower to work his balls, coating them with saliva as she sucked hard on them loving how Ulrich groaned with pleasure from her actions "ah fuck that's it, suck just like that you fucking sluts" he groaned making both girls purr in approval of his words

Sucking deeper on his cock Carla then pulled back looking up at Ulrich lustfully "if you're going to call me a slut you better fuck my face when you do it" she panted looking up at him with hungry eyes before opening her mouth wide in invitation which Ulrich accepted eagerly making the model gasp and moan as he grabbed her head and stuffed her mouth full of his hard cock

As her husband began to frantically fuck Carla's face Yumi moved her attention from Ulrich's balls to the model's bouncing tits, cupping and squeezing them as she latched her lips against her throat, moaning every time she felt Carla's throat bulge out from Ulrich's cock slamming into it "that's it, choke on that fat delicious cock" the Geisha breathed encouraging Carla to suck her husband off harder whilst he fucked her face

Coughing and gagging around Ulrich's cock Carla made no move to stop his rough pace, instead grabbing hold of his hips and pulling on them to encourage the harsh throat fucking, drooling more and more until it flowed over her lips and onto her bouncing tits as Yumi moved to grasp at her head encouraging the face fuck even more

With Ulrich, Yumi and Carla enjoyed themselves by the rock wall Emily and William were having their own fun by the water, because of his aversion to strong sunlight William had liberally coated himself with sunblock and then spent most of his time in the water despite the obvious fact that it would wash the sunblock off

Since one again he had refused to get out of the water Emily had decided to just join on, the once shy girl now bouncing hard on her husband's cock as he stood in the water helping her riding pace with his strong hands on her hips, her nails digging into his shoulders as she screamed shamelessly with pleasure to the sky "oh god yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she cried out honestly uncaring if any of the beach goers on the main part of the beach heard her "fuck me like a fucking whore!" she screamed as her breasts bounced hard between them

"Fuck you're so tight" William grunted as Emily's pace made the water churn and thrash around them alongside the gentle tide of the waves, her thick ass clapping against the water every time a wave passed by them

"That's it, fuck my tight cunt, show me why you own my fucking hole!" Emily panted back loving how her husband's cock slammed into her womb every time she brought herself down upon it "god I want you to cum so hard! I want to feel your hot thick load in my whore cunt!"

Grunting with pleasure William moved Emily faster, using her like a fuck doll to get himself off just like she wanted, the slut going limp on his cock letting her arms sway in tandem to her body as her eyes rolled back into her head with ecstasy "fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

Driving his cock deeper into his wife's slutty cunt and womb William grunted as he came hard, flooding her insides with his hot load making her scream with ecstasy, her body falling backwards until her hair floated on the water "yesssss…so gooood…." she moaned loving the feeling of his cum inside of her

As soon as William's release ended Emily took control of the situation, sitting William down at the very edge of the water whilst she laid out on her front between his legs, facing away from him with his cock still buried in her snug hot cunt whilst she worked her hips "mmm fuck, you like that, you like how my ass shakes?" she breathed thankful for the times Yumi had let her use the gym after hours, her ass now much fuller and rounder thanks to it

"Fuck yeah I do" William growled back spanking the slut hard making her cry out and moan, her ass clapping louder from the hit encouraging her to pump her cunt faster along his cock feeling her orgasm building up fast and hard

With a few more movements of her hips Emily seized up as her orgasm struck her hard, the slut falling completely forward until her face met the sand as she shook with pleasure, her hips popping on their own accord subconsciously driving her husband towards his next climax "pleasshh cum" she slurred letting her tongue hang out as her eyes rolled back "pleasshh cum inshide me…"

Gripping her waist William moved her faster along his cock making her whimper and moan louder as he started to use her like a sex doll again, the Scotsman panting with pleasure as his cock started to throb again pouring precum into his wife's needy cunt

Moving one hand up to grab Emily's hair William pulled her up making her sit up on his cock letting her tits bounce as she bounced on his cock, her eyes rolling back in her head and her tongue hanging out as William then came hard again, further flooding her cunt and womb with his hot sticky load

Back at the rock wall Carla and Yumi eagerly opened their mouths to accept another load from Ulrich, their faces and hair already coated in his seed as the sluts had managed to suck three loads out of him already "cum again! Give it to us!" Carla pleaded frantically rubbing her clit as she panted like a bitch in heat desperate for another cum coating and to hers and Yumi's delight Ulrich delivered, his cock erupting in several thick arcs of hot cum coating both of their faces further

"God yes that's the stuff" Yumi breathed cupping her tits to raise them as Ulrich jerked out the rest of his load making them an easier target for his seed "fuck I need your dick in my ass"

"Me first! You got to suck his cock before me!" Carla protested playfully shoving Yumi down onto the sand so that she could be the first one to stand up and bend over for Ulrich

"Hey!" Yumi protested as her ass hit the sand hard, Carla simply poking her tongue out childishly at her before gasping with pleasure as Ulrich buried his cock deep into her thick ass "you better make sure she can't walk after this" she then huffed as her husband began to take deep thrusts into the model's tight hole

"Ah fuck! You heard her stud, fucking wreck my ass!" Carla moaned rolling her hips as she squeezed her ass tighter around Ulrich's cock "give me what I fucking deserve"

"Dirty bitch" Ulrich growled lustfully spanking the Brazilian girl's ass making her gasp louder before driving his cock into her ass harder making her cry out as his balls beat against her neglected cunt

Humming with approval at how hard Ulrich was fucking Carla's ass Yumi moved under the Brazilian slut, spreading her legs wider so that she could get at her dripping cunt pressing her tongue to it making the model cry out even louder "fuck yes, eat my fucking cunt!" she moaned before crying out again as Ulrich spanked her again making her ass clap loudly

With the mixture of Ulrich's cock and Yumi's tongue Carla was cumming within minutes, her cunt squeezing tight around Yumi's tongue making the Geisha moan at her sweet taste "oh yesss, so gooood" the model keened raking her nails down the rock wall loving how Ulrich's pace got heavier and faster until he finally came in her tight ass, the feeling of his hot cum in her ass prolonging her orgasm even further

Pulling out of Carla's ass Ulrich immediately moved onto Yumi who eagerly got into position on her hands and knees, shaking her ass in invitation before letting out a choked gasp of pleasure as Ulrich claimed her tightest hole, her tits bouncing as her husband set his hard frantic pace

Climbing up onto her hands and knees as Ulrich near violently rutted Yumi's ass Carla crawled over in front of the Geisha before taking hold of her face, capturing her lips in a deep lustful kiss whilst sliding a hand under her quickly finding her clit, rubbing it hard as their tongues wrestled, her skilled fingers bringing Yumi to orgasm in under a minute and before long Ulrich was cumming for the final time, pulling out to blow his load all over his wife's ass and back

"Mmm fuck that's so hot" Carla purred breaking her kiss with Yumi to admire how the Geisha's skin glistened when covered in her husband's cum, even leaning in to lap up the ropes of cum that decorated Yumi's back and ass making the Geisha purr at the feeling of her tongue on her skin

The gang's weekend continued on as such until finally it came time for them to pack up and head back home since most of them had work the next day, Aelita even pointing out how much it sucked that they had to go back to their 'stuffy' lives which was a barely hidden hint that she had to go back to being somewhat secret with sex

That was until Sam had pointed out that she had arranged another beach trip in a couple of months during the late Autumn quiet season which would give them all a much wider range of the beach since they would most likely be the only ones there at the time, plus the fact that since the sun would be nowhere near as overbearing in the later months William had no right to bitch either

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	18. Ryan's birthday

Ryan's birthday

 _Come to my place birthday boy_

 _Come alone ;)_

 _Xx_

Rereading the text that Aelita had sent him as he stood outside of the pink haired girls apartment Ryan could only ponder what she had in store for him, Ryan had never been one to celebrate his birthday having intended to just go to work as normal but when he had gotten up that morning there was a message on his phone from Rebecca telling him that he had been given the day off and to enjoy his birthday

Shortly after reading the message from Rebecca Ryan got the text from Aelita encouraging him to come over and since his day had been freed up he saw no reason not to go

Putting his phone away Ryan then knocked on the door only for the door to slowly creak open the moment his hand made contact "huh, that's weird" he commented before taking a cautious step inside "hello? You home?"

The moment he stepped foot inside of the apartment however his glasses were snatched off of him effectively blinding him as he felt a weight fall upon his back as well as arms and legs wrapping around his shoulders and waist "surprise! Guess who"

"A certain pink haired she-devil who keep forgetting that I can't see shit without my glasses" Ryan sighed making Aelita tittered as she twirled his glasses on one of her fingers "give me them back"

"Nuh uh, not yet, it'll spoil the surprise" Aelita teased before quickly digging her heels into his sides "now mush!"

Rolling his eyes at her tone Ryan begrudgingly obeyed using his general idea of how Aelita's apartment was set out to avoid crashing into everywhere as she led him to what he assumed was the living room "good boy, now sit" Aelita instructed hopping off of his back before pushing on the back of his knees making him fall backwards onto the couch

"Ok, I'm here, can I have my glasses back now?" Ryan sighed holding out his hand, this time he was pleased to find that Aelita complied handing over his glasses especially since the constantly blurry world he saw without them was starting to give him a headache

When everything became clear again Ryan found that he and Aelita were not alone as Yumi and Emily stood in front of him alongside the pink haired girl, all of them with the same look of devious intentions in their eyes

What the girls were wearing however caught Ryan's attention the most, Aelita wearing a pink see through negligee with nothing underneath, Yumi a tight pair of denim short shorts and a tube top that was cut even shorter to the point that it was just a thin line of fabric wrapped around her breasts to hide her nipples and finally Emily was wearing a tight pair of yoga pants with a crop top that showed plenty of cleavage

"Happy birthday" the girls chimed in near perfect unison showing that they had practiced at least a couple of times before his arrival, probably from when they had surprised the other guys on their birthdays "so who wants to go first?" Aelita asked as the girls eyes quickly fell from Ryan's face to his groin

"I call first dibs!" Emily exclaimed before either Yumi or Aelita could speak, the once shy girl pulling down on her top to free her breasts before grabbing at his pants to start undoing them, Ryan just sitting there as he had long since learned to just go with the flow when one of the girls got her hands on him

"Jeez if she moved any faster she'd have gone straight through the floor" Yumi quipped as Emily devoured Ryan's cock to the hilt, making him groan with pleasure as he reclined back to enjoy what Emily was doing "I wanted the first turn" she then pouted watching how Emily took Ryan's cock down her throat with envy

"It's ok, you can have the next turn" Aelita purred as she moved behind Yumi cupping her breasts from behind making her gasp and moan "now let's give him something nice to look at whilst you wait your turn shall we?"

Now Yumi had no complaints about that, reaching back to cup Aelita's ass as the pink haired girl slid a hand down her front and into her shorts beginning to tease her clit as they watched Emily got to town on Ryan's cock, her head bobbing frantically as she drooled hard making the blowjob as wet and sloppy as she could

"Wow, you're really getting into this" Ryan groaned as Emily pushed his cock to the inside of her cheek, making it bulge out whilst she worked her tongue around his shaft, the once shy girl seeming to enjoy the blowjob just as much as he was by how much she was moaning around his cock

Moaning louder around his cock Emily just giggled against it to answer his question before throating him again, swallowing hard around his shaft making him groan as he then turned his attention to Aelita and Yumi, the Geisha now getting weak at the knees as Aelita's hand was buried entirely in her pants, two fingers pumping inside of her wet hot slit whilst her eyes was glued to the blowjob, her quick breathing showing that she was nearing orgasm already from Aelita's skilled fingers

With a few more hard sucks Emily dragged Ryan over the edge into ecstasy, her eyes fluttering closed as she relished the taste and feeling of his hot cum flooding her mouth as he groaned and panted with pleasure, his hips bucking as Emily swallowed everything he gave her, the sight of which bringing Yumi over the edge into her own orgasm soaking Aelita's fingers further as her legs shook hard from the overwhelming pleasure

Despite the weakness in her legs Yumi was quick to move to take her turn the moment Emily pulled back to breathe, unceremoniously pushing her away to take her spot between Ryan's legs but this time instead of taking his cock into her mouth like Emily had she leaned forward and guided his cock until her tight 'top' and between her huge firm tits

"God this dick feels good between my tits" Yumi breathed as she pressed her chest as hard as she could to Ryan's groin engulfing his entire cock in her cleavage, the Geisha loving the feeling of his hot cock throbbing between her breasts as she started to rub her chest against his groin slowly jerking him off with her cleavage

As Yumi got to work on Ryan's still sensitive cock Aelita proceeded to do to Emily as she had done to Yumi, pulling the once shy girls pants down to reveal her dripping slit before leaning in to run her tongue along it making Emily moan and arch her back, her body already starting to shake as she had been edging towards orgasm throughout the blowjob

"Oh my god" Ryan shuddered as Yumi pumped her breasts faster along his cock, her chest feeling so firm yet so soft at the same time making him grip the couch cushions resisting the urge to just grab at her tits and grope them

Seeming to sense this Yumi took hold of his wrists using them to guide his hands to her chest "go on, touch" she breathed biting her lip as Ryan's fingers dug firmly into the supple flesh of her chest sending a shiver down her spine, the Geisha arching her back to press her chest even harder around his cock as it began to ooze precum again

"Oh fuck Aelita!" Emily gasped shrilly as Aelita's skilled tongue soon forced her into orgasm, her heels digging into Aelita's upper back as the pink haired girl had her legs hung over her shoulders whilst she tended to her needy cunt, her load moans and pants of pleasure soon being joined by Ryan's as he came hard for the second time, completely filling Yumi's cleavage with his jizz whilst the rest landed on her breasts and face

Pulling away from Emily's quivering cunt Aelita smiled hungrily as she watched Ryan finish his load all over Yumi's tits making the Geisha moan and hum in satisfaction at the feeling of his seed coating her chest "god that's so hot" the pink haired girl purred at the sight as she then rose to her feet and sauntered her way over to the couch "my turn"

Content with her fill of cum Yumi stood up to make room for Aelita to which the pink haired girl climbed onto Ryan's lap, hovering her dripping cunt over his still hard cock before easing herself down, letting out a soft hiss of pleasure as his cock filled her completely "happy…birthday…" she moaned as she gripped his shoulders to support herself, rolling her hips as she enjoyed the feeling of his thickness inside of her, squeezing herself tighter around him to make sure she pleasured him as much as possible as she rode him

As Aelita began to ride Ryan Yumi gasped as she then felt Emily's hands on her tits, the Geisha then letting out a soft moan as Emily began to kiss along the nape of her neck whilst kneading her cum covered breasts

Groaning as Aelita danced on his cock Ryan just reclined back to let her work, knowing better than to 'interfere' when one of the girls was pleasuring him, despite only knowing the group now for a couple of years he had come to know that it had become a tradition of the girls to please the guys in this way on their birthdays

His current birthday wasn't even over and now Ryan was already looking forward to his next one

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	19. A four player game

A four player game

"Hey guys, can we play?"

Odd and Corbin had been enjoying a relaxing gaming night in when they heard the drunken giggle from behind them, turning around to find Milly and Tamiya stood behind them obviously drunk out of their minds by the fact that they had to hold onto each other to stand up straight

What the girls were wearing as well made it obvious that they had been out to have a good time, both of them sporting micro skirts so short that it was blatant that they weren't wearing underwear, Milly wearing a tiny tube top which was currently pulled down to her stomach keeping her breasts bare to the world whilst Tamiya just wearing a mesh tube top which kept her tits visible at all times

Exchanging a quick glance Odd and Corbin simultaneously pressed pause on their game and stood up to face their guests as the girls eagerly dropped to their knees in front of them "this game is much more fun" Milly breathed with excitement as Corbin undid his pants letting his hardening cock fall out onto her face whilst Odd picked Tamiya up making the dark skinned girl giggle as he carried her to the couch

Moaning with delight as Corbin's hot cock weighed heavy on her face Milly started to drunkenly kiss and lick along his length, adoring the thick musky taste of it as she ran her tongue along every inch of it whilst he stroked her hair, her moans soon drowned out by Tamiya's cry of pleasure as Odd undid his pants and forced his cock deep into her dripping cunt "oh fuck yes! Fuck me like your wife! Make me scream like a bitch!" she begged as her groin bulged out around Odd's girth, her toes curling in the air as Odd held one of her legs up high

As Odd began to rail Tamiya into the couch cushions Milly opened her mouth wide to eagerly take Corbin's cock down her throat, her eyes rolling back and her cunt dripping with arousal as she enjoyed his heavy flavour on her tongue, humming and moaning as Corbin rested his hand on her head "that's a good girl, take it deep" he praised her as she nuzzled her nose against his groin

Lifting her hands to massage Corbin's thighs Milly started pumping her head along his cock as fast as she could, the sounds of Tamiya getting brutally fucked on the couch less than three feet away only arousing her more to the point that her arousal started to stain the carpet between her legs

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!" Tamiya screamed as Odd gave her everything he had, her small body bucking and jerking violently on the couch as she clutched at the cushions for dear life, her pussy feeling like it was going to explode but she didn't want the fucking to ever end

It was honestly the hardest fuck she had even received and she was thankful for it as since she and Milly were so small guys tended to act like they'd break so the fact that Odd was fucking her like she was a mere fuck doll was a welcome break from the norm "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she then cried throwing her head back as her pussy clenched tight around Odd's cock, desperate to never leave as her tiny body shook with pleasure

"Holy shit" Odd groaned as Tamiya got even tighter around his dick, his hands grabbing at her mesh top and ripping it to further expose her tits as his thrusts got slower and deeper, pushing deep into her womb making her eyes roll back and her tongue hang out

"Please cum in me" the dark skinned slut gasped as Odd pushed into her womb again making her mind turn into a hazy mess of lust and pleasure, her toes curling as she turned to look at Milly just in time to see her friend taking Corbin's load in her mouth making her hunger for Odd's cum even more

When Odd came inside of her moments later Tamiya felt like her brain was going to explode, her head rolling back onto the couch as her toes curled tight, loving the feeling of every shot of hot cum he dumped inside of her making her suffer a mini orgasm from the feeling alone

Hungrily gulping down everything Corbin gave her Milly made sure not to waste a single drop of his hot addictive cum before she let his cock out of her throat, the maroon haired girl zealously licking along every inch of it to make sure his cock was clean before looking up at him with a bright smile as if waiting for his praise, praise she received via him stroking her head making her giggle and simper "you taste so good" she breathed taking his cock back into her mouth giving it a few more loving sucks before Corbin stopped her

Taking hold of the petite slut Corbin moved her and bent her over the couch as Tamiya was now sat back against it, her eyes and mouth open with excitement as Odd stood over her sliding his cum covered cock between her lips intending to give the dark skinned whore the face fuck of her life, immediately starting to thrust hard and fast down her throat the moment he bottomed out in her mouth making her gag and choke

As Tamiya choked on Odd's cock Milly's eyes rolled back and her jaw went slack as Corbin pushed into her from behind, the slow penetration quickly giving way for rough hard thrusts which pushed Milly forward towards Tamiya's cum packed cunt

The sight of Odd's cum dripping from her friend's slit prompted Milly to act purely on impulse, the maroon haired girl leaning forward to push her tongue as deep as she could into Tamiya's cunt making her cry out with surprised pleasure around Odd's pounding cock, only pleasuring him more as he drove his cock harder into the dark skinned sluts mouth

With Odd's cock railing down her throat without mercy and Milly's tongue probing her cunt Tamiya found herself cumming harder than before, her hole clenching tight around Milly's tongue making her purr as Corbin pounded into her hard from behind forcing her face harder against her friend's dripping cunt

"Damn you're fucking tight" Corbin groaned as Milly squeezed him like a vice, the tight heat of her pussy driving him towards his climax faster than he had expected

Luckily for his pride however Odd didn't last much longer, the blond groaned as he emptied his balls straight down Tamiya's throat giving Corbin the silent go ahead to do the same with Milly, burying himself balls deep inside the petite girl before unloading deep into her womb making her body shake as his cum set off her orgasm

Humming as she felt Corbin's cum flood her spasming pussy Milly reached back to hold onto his arm, squeezing tighter around his cock as if begging him not to pull out as she rested her head on Tamiya's thigh "this game…is much more fun…" she panted with a dirty smile before leaning in to lick up another trickle of cum from Tamiya's cunt

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	20. Aelita and Jeremie: morning routine

Aelita and Jeremie: morning routine

5.30am

Aelita groaned at the sound of her husband's alarm clock screeching along with the feeling of him slipping out of her grasp to turn the clock off "stay…five more minutes…" she protested grabbing hold of him and moving to slide on top of him trying to pin him under her

"Aelita, I need to get ready for work" Jeremie groaned, it was the same every morning and despite working as a teacher for a good few months now Aelita still wasn't used to his earlier rising time

Ignoring his words however Aelita began to kiss along his jawline whilst grinding down against his leg, her pussy already wet with need as she refused to let him leave without at least a proper goodbye from her

Pressing down on his shoulders to keep him in place Aelita began slowly kissing down his body, her lips and tongue exploring everywhere they could reach until finally they met their prize in his hard morning wood, the pink haired girl moaning and humming as she layered it with hot loving kisses adoring the slightly salty flavour of it that came before Jeremie had a chance to shower

"Aelita" Jeremie hissed as his wife laved her tongue all over his balls, he really needed to get up and get ready for work as for the last week he had been late arriving thanks to Aelita's insistence on having sex every morning but when Aelita wanted something from him she always got it and to be honest he never truly complained

Humming against his balls Aelita then sucked them both into her mouth as she began to stroke his cock, orally worshipping where his delicious cum came from as her soft warm hand tended to his length, all the while keeping her eyes wide and trained up at him watching his every reaction

As Aelita sucked harder on his balls Jeremie suddenly sat up reaching down to grab hold of her arms "come here" he told her as he pulled her up, coaxing her to turn around before laying down on his front in the sixty nine position, the change of position only turning Aelita on more as she eagerly took her husband's dick deep into her mouth and throat making him groan as he put his tongue to work in her dripping slit

Shuddering as she felt her husband's tongue delve into her needy pussy Aelita throated his cock hard, pressing her nose to his balls as she swallowed around his length to make her throat tighter for him, her eyes rolling back from the feeling and the taste of his cock in her neck as she nuzzled her nose to his balls

Sucking on him harder Aelita moaned as she started to taste his precum on her tongue, his own tongue doing wonders on her core feeling her own orgasm building up but she didn't want to cum yet, not without his cock deep inside of her

Shifting her hips she moved her tongue away from his mouth moving to lay across the bed by the side of him whilst sucking on him faster, wanting to taste his first load before moving onto the good part, vigorously pumping her head along his cock as he panted and moaned with pleasure until finally she got her treat, his cock erupting deep down her throat giving her a good cum feeding making her eyes roll back again

Greedily gulping down his cum Aelita didn't even take the time to lick his cock clean before she hopped onto his lap, impaling herself on his still hard cock with a throaty moan, her cunt tightening as she felt herself on the very verge of orgasm

"Oh yes, I love your cock inside of me" the pink haired girl moaned as she rocked her hips "I'm gonna cum so hard on your dick" she breathed as she moved her hips faster, biting her lip as Jeremie reached up to cup her breasts

Panting with pleasure as Aelita rode him Jeremie squeezed her breasts hard, the action making her cum hard on his cock with a strangled gasp, her pussy getting even tighter for him to the point that he couldn't contain himself, bucking up into his little nympho of a wife as he came alongside her flooding her with his hot load which made Aelita moan louder and ride him harder throughout their joint climaxes

When her core finally stopped clenching and she could think straight again Aelita then climbed off of her husband's cock letting herself fall back onto the bed by the side of him, panting for breath as Jeremie slowly got up mumbling about needing to go to work making her titter "love you" she smile at him to which he returned the expression holding her hand for a moment before collecting his glasses and heading to the bathroom to shower

As Jeremie left Aelita pulled the covers back over her, she had the day off that day so after treating her husband to some hot morning sex she decided that she deserved a lie in

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	21. Ulrich and Yumi: morning routine

Ulrich and Yumi: morning routine

6:00 am

Ulrich winched as the screech of his alarm went off, his eyes burning as he slowly opened them begrudgingly rising from Yumi's chest having used her bust as a make shift pillow for the night, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees hovering over Yumi as he shook the sleep from his eyes

As he rose Yumi squirmed in her sleep immediately missing his weight and warmth against her naked body, her large tits jiggling as she arched her back subconsciously trying to find him again, the sight of her breasts making his morning wood throb and ache

" _My tits belong to you Ulrich, use them whenever you want"_

Remembering Yumi's perverted words Ulrich decided to deal with his morning wood and give Yumi was she subconsciously needed at the same time, moving to straddle her chest pressing his cock between her large firm tits

As Ulrich pressed her breasts around his cock Yumi moaned in her sleep, shifting under him and arching her back slightly out of muscle memory as he began thrusting between her tits "that's it Yumi, move just like that for me" Ulrich panted as he used his wife's chest to pleasure himself, loving how warm her breath felt on his cock head

Moaning loud in her sleep Yumi then slowly began to stir as Ulrich's pace got faster, her eyes slowly opening to be welcomed by the sight of his fat cock thrusting against her chest "mmmmm morning babe" she breathed reaching back to grip the headboard as she arched her back further, making her tits even more accessible to him "blow a nice big load all over me"

"You know I will" Ulrich grunted back as he squeezed her breasts harder drawing a throaty moan from her "damn you're so fucking beautiful"

"Flatterer" the Geisha purred biting her lip "you know I look better covered in your cum though" she added as she rubbed her thighs together, her cunt dripping with need as she craved her husband's hot thick seed all over her face, leaning forward to lick at his cock head as it ooze hot salty precum

Squeezing Yumi's tits even harder to the point of almost bruising them Ulrich fucked them faster and harder, his cock throbbing in near perfect synchronicity with her heart beat as Yumi then moved her hands to her tits, helping pump them along his thrusting cock encouraging to cum as quick as possible

When Ulrich did cum after a few more minutes of tit fucking Yumi let out a louder moan of pleasure than he did, adoring the feeling of his hot seed upon her face as she opened her mouth wide to catch as much as she could, lapping at his cock as her face was covered in thick ropes of his hot seed making her simper and purr lovingly at the feeling of it "that's it, all over me, don't ever stop" she panted before gasping with delight as Ulrich moved forward to straddle her face, moaning with arousal as she took his cock to the base into her mouth and throat starting to suck immediately

Gripping the headboards Ulrich panted with pleasure as he started to rail into his wife's slutty mouth, the Geisha cupping his ass encouraging him to face fuck her as hard and deep as he wanted as her tongue worked wonders on his dick, her eyes remaining wide and lust filled as she stared up at him with borderline worship

After a minute of face fucking Yumi patted his lower back to signal him to pull away gasping for breath as he pulled his cock out of her throat "oh fuck…fucking love this cock…" she panted as she seemingly refused to take her eyes off of his length "come on…" she then bade him as she pushed him off of her and took his hand dragging him off of the bed and towards the bathroom

Minutes later Ulrich's pants and Yumi's gags echoed from the bathroom as the hot spray of the shower beat down upon them, his fingers buried in his wife's hair as he pumped her head along his length making her tits bounce and her cunt drip with aching desire "oh god that's it, suck my cock just like that" he groaned as he pulled at her hair sending a shudder down her spine

As Ulrich's pace got steadily harder and more frantic Yumi moved one hand to her groin to tend to her needy cunt whilst the other massaged one of her breasts, simply inserting a finger into her dripping core having her on the very edge of orgasm, only needing the taste of her husband's precum as it began to pour out again to send her screaming over the edge

"Oh fuck yes!" Ulrich gasped as the vibrations of Yumi's pleasured scream sent him over the edge into climax along with her, his cum flooding her mouth to the point that it shot out of her nose and overflowed her lips, mixing with the hot water to run down the front of her body as she happily choked down his load

Gulping down his cum Yumi continued to suck hard on his cock before letting it go with a wet sloppy _'pop'_ , giggling as he then proceeded to slap his meat against her face "fuck, you know how to treat your bitch" the Geisha breathed loving each hit of his dick against her features holding her tongue out for him to rub his cock against before moving to stand "I want your cock in my ass"

Grinning at Yumi's almost demand Ulrich took hold of her waist as she turned around and stuck her ass out for him, the Geisha letting out a long sigh of pleasure letting her tongue fall out and her eyes roll back as Ulrich then pushed his cock all the way to the hilt in her tightest hole "mmmmm fuck yes, fuck my ass deep!" she moaned nearly going limp as Ulrich started thrusting deep into her ass

Pressing her hands to the wall Yumi pushed back against her husband's thrusts as best she could, her eyes crossing with pleasure every time he slammed into her bubble ass making it clap and ripple against his groin "yes…yes that's it…god I love your cock in my ass!" she wailed as she felt her orgasm building up, despite them doing this every morning Yumi still couldn't take the sheer pleasure her husband's cock brought her

As he reached forward to grab and pull her hair Ulrich grunted as Yumi came hard, her ass squeezing him even tighter than before, only able to last a few more thrusts inside of her before blowing his final load, making Yumi drool through her clenched teeth as his warm seed flooded her insides

"Ah fuck…" Ulrich groaned as he slowly pulled out of Yumi making her stumble and lean against the wall for support "ok, I better get ready for work"

"I'll come with you" Yumi told him as she rose back to her feet and turned off the shower, still leaning against the wall as she waited for the strength in her legs to come back

"Why? You don't have work until later" Ulrich asked curiously as he and Yumi stepped out of the shower to dry off

"What? You don't want road head on the way to work?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	22. Ryan and Rebecca: morning routine

Ryan and Rebecca: morning routine

7:30 am

Ryan yawned as he traipsed down the street towards Rebecca's bookstore, whilst he enjoyed working at the store he couldn't deny that he hated starting early every day, fumbling in his pocket for nearly a minute to find the store key before letting himself in and relocking the door behind him as despite having to get there before eight to sort out deliveries the store didn't open until nine

Taking off his coat as he turned to head into the staff room the sound of someone clearing their throat drew his attention, turning to find his employer sat on the register counter naked as the day she was born "where do you think you're going?" Rebecca purred as she beckoned him over with a finger

"To go get ready" Ryan replied dumbly, his fatigue causing him to be a little more shocked than usual at his bosses nudity, his morning wood that he had spent a good twenty minutes to get rid of coming right back at the sight of Rebecca's bare tits and cunt

"You've got time, come here and earn your wage" she instructed spreading her legs wider to further expose her glistening slit, prompting Ryan to drop his jacket to the floor and immediately head over to the counter bringing a lustful smile to Rebecca's lips

Instead of just going in for the fuck like she had expected Ryan surprised Rebecca when he proceeded to kneel down and take hold of her waist, pulling her closer as his tongue met her hot wet little slit "oooooh fuck" she moaned reaching down to bury her fingers in his hair as his tongue got to work on her

Shifting her hips Rebecca moved to completely lay back on the counter as Ryan pushed his tongue deep inside of her, twisting and curling just how he had been taught making his employer mewl and purr with pleasure as she hung her legs over his shoulders "shit yes, just like that, get it in deeper" she panted resting one hand behind her head as she used the other to massage one of her bare breasts

Feeling Rebecca's heels dig into his upper back Ryan placed one hand on one of her thighs squeezing it firmly whilst the other went to her groin, finding her clit and pressing down on it making her gasp with pleasure and buck her hips against his mouth prompting him to graze his teeth along her puffy sensitive lips

With a few more hard licks and attention to her clit Rebecca let out a long satisfied moan as her orgasm hit her "oooooohhhh yeaaahhhhh" she moaned and gurgled as her body thrummed with ecstasy "good boy, now get up here and get that dick in me" she then instructed reaching down to pull on his shoulders so that they were level pulling him into a heated lustful kiss

Eagerly accepting the kiss Ryan quickly worked his pants open to free his erection, his tongue tangling with Rebecca's as he pressed his cock against and into her needy core making them both moan and shudder with pleasure, Rebecca's heels immediately pressing to his lower back as she wrapped her legs around him

"Fuck yeah, get that pussy" Rebecca breathed through gritted teeth breaking their kiss as she wound her arms around him, pressing her hands to his lower back above her feet to push him deeper inside of her hole "feel so damn good!"

"So tight" Ryan groaned as Rebecca kissed at his throat, her nails pressing into his back through his shirt as she bucked her hips in time with his thrusts

"Fuck this is what I hired you for, to give me this fucking dick every damn day!" Rebecca panted louder as she squeezed tighter around him, every rough deep thrust sending her deeper and deeper into ecstasy as she felt her second orgasm starting to well up inside of her, her stomach tightening as sweat began to bead on her forehead

Feeling his climax building up as well Ryan thrust into her harder and faster, aiming to make his boss cum again know that when he performed well before his shift he got every breaks during his shift

Luckily as he surged forward harder he thrust against her g-spot just right sending Rebecca flying over the edge into climax, her heels digging in even harder making it feel like she was kicking him as her spasming cunt drove him over the edge with her, Ryan letting out a shuddering groan as he emptied himself inside of her

"Oh fuck….oh fuck yes…all the way in…don't let any out…" Rebecca mewled as she fell back onto the counter, squeezing her pussy as tight as possible to make sure none of his cum escaped her until Ryan pulled out

Stepping back Ryan let out a satisfied sigh as he got his breath back, doing up his pants before turning to pick up his jacket so that Rebecca could get dressed and ready to open shop "where do you think you're going?" he then heard her speak behind him turning around to find her standing still completely naked with a raised eyebrow

"To go get ready to open up? We need to sort out the new delivery" Ryan replied with slight confusion, Rebecca hated the concept of opening up late as whilst she owned the store she wasn't exactly swimming in cash so she treasured every hour that brought her revenue

"Oh no, not today, we're opening at midday today" Rebecca retorted matter-of-factly as she then proceeded to reveal a sign she had written up from under the counter explaining the new opening time for the day before walking over to the door to secure it to the doors window replacing the open/closed sign with it "you've been doing real good work these last couple of weeks so as a reward you're pounding this pussy all fucking morning" she then smirked as she sauntered passed him grabbing his wrist to drag him into the back room

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	23. Josh and Carla: morning routine

Josh and Carla: morning routine

8:30 am

Whistling to himself as he pulled out the spare key Carla had given him out of his pocket Josh let himself into the model's apartment before locking the door behind him, upon learning that Carla treasured her sleep and was as exact opposite of a morning person as someone could get it was added to Josh's duties as her cameraman to get her up in the morning

As expected Josh found the model still sound asleep naked on her bed, her covers kicked off onto the floor to display her full naked glory "here we go again" Josh smirked as he then proceeded to strip down, acting upon Carla's strict instruction of waking her with sex every morning

Taking hold of Carla's hips as he climbed onto the bed Josh pulled the model towards him making her murmur in her sleep as her tits bounced from the action, her pussy already wet from the obvious dirty dream she was having allowing Josh to go straight in pressing his tongue to her budding clit

The moment Josh's mouth made contact Carla moaned deeply in her sleep, her body shifting and squirming on sheer instinct and muscle memory as Josh pushed his tongue deep inside of her "mmm yeah fuck me…." she moaned as Josh's teeth attacked her clit sending powerful shockwaves through her body

Knowing exactly where to touch and the right amount of pressure to give Josh had Carla orgasming hard, the sudden shock of pleasure knocking the Brazilian clean awake with a sharp cry of ecstasy "oh fuck!" she exclaimed looking down at her cameraman with wide eyes and a manic grin "that's a good boy, now get your dick out and shove it up my ass!" she then demanded pulling at his shoulders to get him on the bed with her

More than eager to oblige as Carla then rolled over to press her fat ass against his groin making it jiggle as he scrambled to undo his belt and pants, freeing his aching erection letting it slap against his employers thick ass making her gasp and moan as she then shook her ass against his length "shove it in me" she breathed pushing her ass up and pressing her face to the pillows letting out a sharp whine of pleasure as Josh pushed his cock deep into her tightest hole

"God damn your ass is tight" Josh groaned as she squeezed like a vice around him, her fat ass taking him with total ease as she reached back to clutch at his waist, pulling on it trying to get him even deeper in her ass

"Mmpph, fuck yes, harder, deeper!" the Brazilian screamed into the pillows as she popped her hips back against Josh's thrusts, her toes curling with every thrust as her cunt dripped onto the covers "feels so fucking good!"

Grabbing hold of his employer's thick ass Josh spanked it hard making the plump cheeks ripple and clap as she gasped at the stinging pleasure of the hit, the model biting down on the pillow as she felt her orgasm building up already, her cunt clenching and her toes curling harder as her body began to shake and shudder

All it took was Josh to pull her hair to make Carla scream in orgasm, her tits bouncing as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and bucked wildly back on Josh's cock "OH FUCK YES! FUCK THAT ASS!" she shrieked letting her tongue hang out of her mouth panting like a wild bitch in heat letting Josh use her ass as he wished

Driving deeper into Carla's ass Josh reached under her to grab at her swaying breasts, squeezing them firmly as his cock throbbed and poured precum into her tightest hole, the Brazilian's eyes widening as she felt her groin bulge out around his girth from how deep he was inside of her "give me your load, use my fat ass to cum" she instructed looking back over her shoulder at him with lust manic eyes

"Oh fuck! FUCK!" Josh then exclaimed as he slammed into her ass harder blowing his hot thick load deep into the model's guts, her eyes crossing as she suffered another small orgasm from the feeling of his cum alone

Whining as Josh pulled out of her ass Carla took a moment to relish the feeling of his cum in her ass before forcing herself to get up, heading to her closet on shaky legs and pulling out one of her many bikini tops, this one a deep azure colour with lighter blue camouflage patterns along it "care to join me in the shower?" she purred as she tied the straps of the bikini top

"Sure but why the top?" Josh asked as he stripped off fully

"You'll see" Carla just tittered back beckoning him to follow as she sauntered out of the bedroom heading towards her bathroom

And see he did, the bathroom quickly filling up with his pants and groans of pleasure as the hot water of the showers spray beat down on his back, Carla kneeling in front of him pumping her firm now soapy tits along his cock, the bikini top pressing her breasts nice and tight around his shaft so that she didn't even have to use her hands just moving up and down on the balls of her feet to jerk him off with her tits

"Mmmph fuck I love this dick, so hard for me all the time" the model moaned as Josh then reached down to grab her tits, holding them in place as he began to thrust frantically through her cleavage "ah shit, fuck my tits, blow your load all over my whore face!" she then panted opening her mouth to let his cock head thrust between her lips with every upward thrust, a shiver going down her spine as she tasted his precum

Panting louder with pleasure Josh squeezed his employers tits harder, as if threatening to bruise them as his fingers dug into the firm but supple flesh, his cock throbbing harder as more precum coated her tongue "look at me when I cum bitch" he groaned prompting Carla to look up at him, her eyes as wide as she could make them with the falling water raining down at her with her mouth open to accept his seed

With a few more thrusts Josh reached his second climax, shuddering as his cock erupted between Carla's tits coating most of her upper body with his seed, the model simpering as her face and chest were coated with his thick cum before pouting as his jizz was washed away by the showers spray just as quickly as it painted her caramel skin

Her disappointment didn't last long however as Josh then pulled away from her tits and ripped her bikini top off making her tits jiggle and bounce, the model cooing and giggling at the action before yelping with lustful delight as Josh then dragged her to her feet and turned her around to press her hard to the showers glass wall crushing her face and tits against its surface "oh shit…so hot…" she moaned jiggling her ass back at him as he lined his cock up with her dripping cunt "fuck me!"

"You're the boss" Josh grinned as he then slammed himself balls deep into her dripping slut making Carla's eyes roll back with sheer ecstasy, the model pushing herself up on her toes to buck back against him as he started fluidly pounding her sweet little pussy

"Ah fuck yes! Fuck that cunt, fucking use me" Carla moaned reaching back to spank herself as she looked back over her shoulder with lust filled eyes, her ass jiggling and clapping against his groin as she then lustfully licked the glass wall

"God you're so hot" Josh panted back spanking her ass with her making the cheeks jiggle and clap louder and harder, her ass literally dancing against his groin as she then pushed herself away from the wall, letting her tits bounce as she popped her hips back against him giving him the perfect show of what her ass could do whilst he fucked her clenching cunt

With Carla now working his cock like a pornstar on heat Josh felt his final release building up too fast to hold back, simply accepting it and grabbing hold of her waist to slam into her harder and faster making her cry out in both surprise and pleasure "OH SHIT YES! FODA MINHA BOBA!" she screamed losing herself to her native tongue as she started to cum hard on his dick, the sudden hot clenching of her pussy dragging him over the edge with her making him grunt as he flooded her insides with his hot seed

Falling back against the glass wall Carla panted heavily as Josh slowly pulled out causing some of his cum to leak out of her slit, both of them taking a few minutes to catch their breath and to let the shower wash away the remaining cum before Carla stood and turned off the shower "ok, big day of shooting ahead of us" the model smiled as she stepped out of the shower and bent over to get a towel, pausing for a moment to let her cameraman admire her tight cunt and fat ass "I'll be needing a few more loads on me later for the dirtier photos, I hope I haven't drained you completely dry" she then added with a flirty wink before sauntering out the bathroom leaving Josh to get dry

"God I love this job" Josh grinned as he stepped out of the shower, his cock hardening again at the prospect of the later part of the shoot

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	24. Emily and William: morning routine

Emily and William: morning routine

9:20 am

Grunting in discomfort as the morning light filtering through his half closed curtains William sat up and cracked his neck and back, his body stiff from the deep sleep he had enjoyed throughout the night which he quickly rectified with stretching

As he stood to stretch further William turned back to the bed at the sound of Emily moving and mumbling in her sleep, the raven haired girl rolling over in her sleep to face away from him, the bed covers slipping down to reveal her toned round ass sending a jolt of life to William's morning wood, Emily positioning herself as if to either tease him or to encourage him to just take and use her

"Little minx" William growled lustfully as he climbed back into bed, his strong hands taking hold of his petite wife moving her with total ease, lifting her up to hold her over his lap as he reclined back against the pillows, one arm holding her in place as she slowly began to stir whilst his free hand guided his cock to her tight ass

Slowly stirring as she was moved Emily mumbled as her eyes fluttered open slightly "w…wha…?" she slurred not fully understanding what was going on until William suddenly slammed her ass down on his cock, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she choked on her breath as her ass was stuffed to the brim with his fat cock

William grunted as his cock was constricted hard by his wife's tight ass, his grip around her waist tightening as she twitched and spasmed in his grasp, her breathing heavy and laboured as her toes curled and uncurled repeatedly, her groin bulging out around his girth "ah…gggghh….haaa…" she panted as she felt her insides forcibly stretch and reshape to take her husband's size, despite this however the sheer pleasure coursing through her body from the borderline violent penetration prevented her from complaining at all

"Jesus lass…I swear you've gotten tighter…" William groaned as he wrapped his other hand around Emily's waist, a large hand grasping and squeezing one of her tits as her tongue hang limply out of her mouth

With Emily secured in his arms William began thrusting up into her tight ass, each thrust making Emily bounce on his lap as she cried out with pleasure, her lower abdomen bulging out as it felt like she was getting punched in her insides but in the best way possible "oh god…ah…ahhh!" she cried out as her eyes crossed with pleasure, her legs kicking and thrashing as her husband used her with total ease

Panting louder as the bed creaked behind them Emily's hands went to William's that was groping her breast, pulling at it before guiding it to her throat encouraging him to choke her, her eyes dilating as he applied pressure to her throat cutting off just the right amount of her air to make her orgasm hard

As Emily came hard thrashing and writhing on his lap William slammed up into her ass even harder, making her tits bounce harder and her stomach bulge out around his girth as he felt his first load of the day building up, his grasp on her throat tightening a little more making his wife choke on her pleasured gasps and moans "aggh…yessghhh….tigh…ter…tighter…" she wheezed between breaths, her hands squeezing his around her throat trying to get him to outright throttle her as the lack of air only made her brain flood with endorphins making the orgasm all the sweeter

With a few more thrusts William blew his hot load deep into his slut of a wife's ass, making her eyes roll back into her head as her insides were filled with his thick cum, her entire body shaking with ecstasy before going limp in his grasp, her head lolling to a side as she panted heavily

As his wife went limp William carefully pulled her from his cock making her whine and whimper at the loss of him as his cock slipped from her freshly fucked ass, gently laying her down on her front to get her breath back

Emily seemed to have other ideas though as she raised and wiggled her hips shaking her ass at him as she looked over her shoulder back at him "again…fuck my ass again…I want more…" she whined making William smirk

It was going to be a long morning

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	25. Sam and Odd: morning routine

Sam and Odd: morning routine

10:15 am

Slowly rising Sam groaned as she stretched, having woken up surprisingly early for once as normally the dark skinned girl wouldn't rise before midday

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Sam then turned to her husband to find him still sound asleep, the covers only up to his waist and tented deliciously making Sam lick her lips hungrily as she quickly proceeded to begin her morning ritual

Moving to rest on her elbows and knees with her huge ass in the air Sam pulled back the covers to reveal her husband's thick morning wood "there you are" she breathed lustfully before eagerly taking every inch into her hot wet mouth, moaning happily at the heady musky flavour of his cock as she started to bob her head along his cock humming and moaning as she did so

Groaning in his sleep Odd didn't awaken straight away prompting Sam to up her ante, taking him as deep as she could before opening her mouth wider to push his balls inside, her cheek bulging out around them as she drooled all over his groin

With her moans vibrating through his groin it didn't take Odd much longer to fully wake up, the blond groaning as he stirred and opened his eyes to find his wife slobbering all over his cock and balls "well morning to you too" he smirked stroking the sluts hair making her moan and titter around his shaft

His grip soon turned rough however as Sam sucked harder on his cock, pushing her head down and bucking his hips up to give his wife what she craved, a good hard skull fuck first thing in the morning

As Odd slammed up into her mouth and throat Sam's eyes rolled up with perverted delight letting her husband use her mouth as he wished, her cunt dripping onto the bed as she lay out on her front allowing Odd to move his hand from her hair down to her ass giving it a heavy spank to make it jiggle and clap "ah fuck, that's it girl, choke on my dick" he panted as Sam coughed off more drool making his cock and balls glisten

Forcing her down harder Odd then pulled Sam up to let her breathe, the dark skinned slut panting and drooling all over his cock and tits as her tongue hung out of her mouth "don't stop…more!" she demanded with wide almost manic eyes before squeaking in delight as Odd forced her head back down onto his cock

Grinding Sam's face against his groin Odd then quickly gave her the first cum feeding of the day, bucking up hard into her mouth as he flooded it with his hot seed making his wife's cheeks bulge out from the sheer volume of his load, her eyes crossing as she held it all in her mouth to enjoy the taste and warmth of it before greedily gulping it down

As Odd began to pull her off of his cock Sam grabbed at his waist sucking harder not wanting to release his cock from her throat just yet, making her husband chuckle as he then released her head to let her suck at her own pace which she quickly set frantically bobbing her head along his dick

" _Mmmph, this is why I get up in the morning"_ the dark skinned girl purred internally as she hallowed her cheeks sucking her husband's delicious cock as hard as she could, her arousal along bringing to her to brink of orgasm, her cunt dripping with need as she desperately tried to suck another load out of Odd's cock

"More…more cum…please…I need more…" she panted nuzzling her face against his cock and balls and lavishing every inch of them with her hot tongue "cum all over my face" she pleaded rubbing his cock against her face and tongue whilst stroking him

To Sam's delight Odd came soon afterwards coating her face with his seed, his load coming out in thick ropes covering Sam's face and landing in her hair as Sam herself came from sheer arousal alone, her body thrumming with pleasure as she continued to stroke him throughout his climax

Panting with need and peppering Odd's cocks with dirty loving kisses as his climax came to an end before letting out another happy yelp as her husband then took hold of her and turned her around, draping her over the edge of the bed with her face and chest to the floor and her huge ass high in the air as he moved to straddle her thighs to keep her in place "yesss Odd…shove your cock up my fucking ass! I need it so bad!" she pleaded jiggling her fat ass cheeks around her husband's thick shaft gasping with delight as he spanked her hard

Beating his wife's ass a couple more times making her moan and shudder with delight as her ass jiggled around his cock Odd then obliged her pleas slowly sinking his entire length into her tightest hole, groaning as she squeezed like a velvety vice around him whilst Sam moaned against the carpet letting her tongue hang out as she openly drooled with pleasure

With her husband's cock buried deep in her ass it didn't take long for Sam to orgasm again, her toes curling as her body shook and thrummed with ecstasy, grunting and panting against the floor as Odd thrust down hard into her ass making her entire body buck against the floor "ah…ah…yes…harder…fuck…my…ass!" she panted as her eyes crossed with every thrust feeling like nothing but a sex doll for a husband and loving every second of it

Panting heavily Odd increased his pace making Sam scream as his cock then erupted inside of her fat ass, flooding her insides with his seed before he pulling out to finish on her ass, down her back and all over the back of her head just how she loved it, the dark skinned slut humming and moaning as she relished the feeling of his warm seed running up her back and along her neck

To her there was no better way to start the day

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	26. Corbin and Jasmine: morning routine

Corbin and Jasmine: morning routine

10:50 am

Jasmine hummed to herself as she waited for the kettle to boil to that she could enjoy her morning coffee, the milf wearing just a flimsy see through robe which she kept open keeping her tits bare as the robe barely reached her hips leaving her cunt and ass free as well

When her coffee was ready she grabbed a mug to pour herself some when her attention was drawn to the entry way as Corbin wandered in yawning "look who's finally up" she teased him as he stumbled up to the fridge still half asleep wearing just his boxers

"Fuck mornings…hate mornings…" Corbin grumbled as he pulled out a bottle of OJ and proceeded to down half of it in one go, something that normally a mother would chastise someone for as Jasmine used to do with Sam when she was a child but at that moment the milf's attention was drawn elsewhere, her eyes glowed to the hefty bulge in his boxer shorts

Pouring her coffee Jasmine took a sip of it as she unashamedly let her eyes wander along Corbin's body, despite the fact that she had had sex with her daughter' lodger several times already she still couldn't resist gawking at him, her cunt starting to dampen as she thought back to the last time she had tasted his fat dick

Watching as Corbin then proceeded to turn on the toaster to make his breakfast/lunch Jasmine took another sip of her coffee to get her mouth nice and warm before setting it down, the milf sauntering up to the younger man taking hold of his wrist as he reached to get the bread turning him around before sliding down to her knees in front of him

"Every fucking morning" Corbin smirked somewhat wearily as Jasmine licked his bulge through his boxers before pulling them down with her teeth letting his morning wood fall out onto her face

"Are you really complaining?" she breathed against his cock before letting his balls rest on her tongue

"No ma'am!" Corbin quickly responded, he might have been still half asleep but he wasn't too tired to endure a blowjob from Jasmine, his response making the milf smirk before she slowly took his entire length into her mouth, the weight and flavour of it on her tongue making her cunt clench with need as her eyes fluttered closed with a blissful moan

"Ah fuck" Corbin groaned resting back against the counter as Jasmine bobbed her head along his cock, her skilled tongue working absolute wonders on his erection as he resisted the urge to just grab her head and go wild on her, watching how her soft lips stretched around his girth and how her full heavy breasts bounced and jiggled in tandem to her bobbing head

Humming and slurping on Corbin's cock Jasmine throated him deep, her nose rubbing against his groin as her hands clutched at his sides, pulling him in to make sure every inch of him was snugly buried down her throat, her moans and hums sending blissful shivers throughout his body before she started to briskly bob her head along his length making her breasts bounce in tandem

Breathing heavier with pleasure Corbin steadily gave into his urges and took hold of the milf's head, the dark skinned whore letting out a pleased hum as she dropped her hands from his hips to the floor letting him take full control, opening her skilled throat to him to let him fuck it as he saw fit

Within seconds the kitchen echoed with Jasmine's soft gags as Corbin hammered into her mouth as if desperate to cum, his balls beating against her chin as her drool dripped onto her heaving breasts, her lips pursing tighter as she sucked harder on him tasting his precum already

"Ah fuck…ah fuck yeah!" Corbin then grunted as he came hard in Jasmine's mouth, flooding it with his thick hot salty seed making the milf moan with delight at the taste and texture of his release, her hands shooting back to his waist to hold him in pleasure as she gulped down his cum, sucking hard on his sensitive cock making him shudder with pleasure

Holding Corbin up as his legs started to shake from the overwhelming pleasure of her mouth Jasmine showed she was far from finished sucking his dick, encouraging him to actually sit on the counter so that she could stand up and bend over, giving him a better view of her thick ass as she continued to bob her head along his cock

Humming and slurping on his shaft Jasmine then spied her phone on the counter next to Corbin, the milf quickly grabbing it and handing it to him reluctantly pulling her mouth away from his delicious dick "take pictures" she instructed him before diving back in to deepthroat him, her eyes rolling back as if having his cock out of her throat was physically hard for her to deal with

Taking the phone Corbin just nodded as Jasmine went back to throat fucking herself on his cock, his hands shaking slightly as every suck sent a pang of oversensitive pleasure up his spine making him mess up for the first couple of pictures before he was able to hold the phone stable

After another few minutes of hot sloppy sucking and Jasmine's phone getting a new folder filled with images of her sucking Corbin's cock the milf was rewarded again with another mouthful of cum, her eyes fluttering closed as her pussy spasming with delight at the second thick rush of hot salty cum coating her tongue and running down her throat like warm sticky honey

"So good" she moaned with her mouth full pulling away and letting his cum rest on her tongue before swishing it around her mouth, enjoying every slight nuance of its flavour before finally swallowing it down, the taste alone nearly bringing her to orgasm "damn your cum is delicious, could drink that shit all day" she purred before noticing that Corbin was still rock hard "oh where are my manners? You've given me two delicious cum loads and I'm leaving you wanting, you deserve some pussy" she added acting as if Corbin had been pleasing her for the last half an hour rather than the other way around, by the way her cunt was dripping however she just might have been enjoying it just as much as he was

Either way Corbin was eager for more hopping off of the counter as Jasmine moved to lie on her back on the kitchen table, spreading her legs wide to bare her dripping cunt to him which he eagerly entered making both of them shudder and moan with ecstasy "oh yeah boy, get up in that cunt!" Jasmine cried out with pleasure as Corbin thrust hard and deep

"You're so tight and hot" the lodger panted as he forced himself deeper into her snug cunt, each thrust making her insides clench and squeeze as if desperate to keep him in there, one of his hands going to her chest to grab and squeeze one of her bouncing tits making her gasp and purr, her hand covering his making him squeeze harder

"Ah fuck, that's it, stick it in me deeper" Jasmine panted as her cunt squeezed tighter around him "gonna cum so hard around that big dick!" she then exclaimed before following through on her promise, her tight mature pussy clamping down like a vice around Corbin's cock making him grunt as Jasmine wailed with ecstasy, her entire body shivering and thrumming with pleasure

As she came Jasmine wrapped her legs tight around Corbin's waist, trapping him in place preventing him from pulling out when his climax hit him, not that either of them were complaining however as they both rode out their climaxes, their bodies bucking hard making the table shake and scrape across the floor before Corbin finally stopped thrusting now completely empty

"Mmmm fuck, good boy" Jasmine purred as Corbin slumped forward resting his head on her bosom sparking an almost maternal feeling from her "you know what a girl needs first thing in the morning"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	27. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

The sound of soft hot pants and skin connecting against skin resonated from Odd and Sam's living room as Odd reclined back on his cock, his eyes glued to Brynja's bouncing breasts as the Nordic woman rode him with everything she had "ah…ah yes…Odd I've missed your cock!" the blonde slut cried out as she threw her head back in yet another orgasm, her toes curling with delight as her body thrummed and shook with pleasure

Grunting as her cunt got even tighter around his shaft Odd moved his hands to her full bubble ass spanking it hard before squeezing it as he started to thrust up into her, making her scream out with ecstasy as her hands moved to fondle her bouncing breasts

As Brynja's screams of ecstasy got steadily louder and wilder neither she or Odd heard the front door open or the footsteps approaching them until a sharp gasp made them freeze "what're you doing?!"

Turning towards the living room doorway Odd's eyes widened at the sight of Jasmine standing with a furious glare in her eyes making him realise that one she had never met Brynja before, two they had never mentioned her before and three she had no idea that Brynja was technically part of the pact they had going on "it's not what it looks like"

"Odd Della Robia! Are you honestly cheating on my little girl?!" Jasmine all but screeched making Odd and Brynja jump in shock

"No! No Sam knows about this I swear! Brynja's a friend!" Odd tried to explain and calm his mother in law down "just ask Sam, she'll tell you the same!"

Glaring at her son in law Jasmine pointed an accusing finger "you stay right there, if either of you move I'll make you regret it" the milf stated with a tone of authority Odd had never heard from her, the older woman normally too laid back to uphold any true authority in the house trusting him and Sam to be able to run their lives on their own

As Jasmine stormed off into the kitchen to get her phone Brynja slowly loosened up having him scared rigid throughout the entire event "she is your mother in law?" the Nordic woman asked, neither Odd or Sam having ever mentioned her but she could still recognize the resemblance to Sam in the older woman

"Yeah she's Sam's mom" Odd explained taking hold of Brynja's hips as the blonde relaxed more and began to roll her hips again

"She is…very pretty" Brynja borderline moaned biting her lip as she looked back at the living room entrance as if hoping for her to come back sooner "so hot…"

(In the kitchen)

Pacing up and down as her phone dialled Jasmine chewed her thumbnail as she waited for her daughter to pick up the phone, what if Odd was telling the truth and she was blowing a minor thing completely out of proportion? She knew that both Odd and Sam slept around, hell she even encouraged it but that was only within their friend group of which she knew each of them personally and intimately but the blonde that was currently riding her son in laws dick was not one of them making her fear that he was in fact cheating on Sam "come on baby girl pick up"

Thankfully after another few seconds Sam finally picked up, a tired breathless tone to her voice as she spoke over the sounds of Yumi moaning and screaming in the background "hey mom what's up?"

Biting her lip as it became obvious that Sam was at Ulrich and Yumi's and she had disturbed her daughter in the middle of a hot threesome Jasmine resisted the urge to switch the call to video chat "do you know a girl called Brynja?" she asked wanting to get straight to the point before her libido distracted her too much

"Yeah, she's staying with us for a few days, I was going to tell you but I must have forgot" Sam explained "why? You didn't walk in on her showering did you?"

"No, it's worse than that"

"Oh my god you caught her masturbating didn't you?! She has the cutest little pussy doesn't she?"

"I caught her and Odd having sex"

A small pause came from Sam's end of the line making Jasmine worry about her daughters reaction, not even the continuing sounds of Yumi's moaning and the bed creaking in the background making her feel any easier before Sam finally answered "and?"

Shocked by her daughter's response Jasmine blinked a few times before responding "and you're ok with this?"

"Odd fucks you so I don't see the big difference, Brynja's a friend mom, I've fucked her a few times myself" Sam explained to which Jasmine sighed "why? What did you do?"

"I yelled at them both" the milf admitted "you never told me about Brynja and I feared the worst"

"Oh mom! Ok it's my bad for not telling you about her but you honestly thought Odd was cheating on me? Go apologise now!" Sam instructed with a stern tone showing her mother that she was completely serious "I gotta get going, it's my turn on Ulrich's dick, talk to you later mom" she added before quickly hanging up

Letting out another sigh Jasmine knew her daughter was right, she had jumped to conclusions and accused Odd of something he would never do, now she had to make it right so that things wouldn't be awkward between them

Setting her phone down on the table Jasmine then proceeded to strip naked, leaving her clothes on the floor as she then headed back towards the living room where she found Odd and Brynja in the same position she had left them in "hey, I talked to Sam and…"

"We heard, you're cool" Odd cut her off knowing full well that his wife would have explained everything

"Yeah but still I yelled at you for no reason, it's only right that I make up for it" Jasmine insisted as she sauntered up to them and proceeded to kneel down behind Brynja, making the Nordic girl gasp as she reached around to cup her large heavy breasts "you were kind enough to wait for me to return so now I insist that you finish what you were doing" she then breathed squeezing Brynja's breasts making her shudder and moan before starting to roll her hips harder, the blonde so close to her orgasm she could practically taste it

"Oh yes…" Brynja panted as she started to ride Odd's cock again, her ass clapping against his thighs as his hands joined Jasmine's on her breasts, the blonde barely lasting ten more seconds before seizing up in orgasm, her jaw falling slack as Jasmine latched her mouth onto her neck, sucking a hickey out of her pristine pale skin whilst her cunt clenched like a vice around Odd's pulsating dick

As her body shook with pleasure Brynja slid off of Odd's cock falling to her knees next to Jasmine as she leaned against the milf for support as she got her breath back "poor thing, it's a little hard to take until you get used to him isn't it?" Jasmine cooed rubbing Brynja's back "but you can't keep him waiting, you got to cum but he hasn't, that's not fair now is it?" she then teased leaning in to take Odd's throbbing cock in her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of Brynja's cunt on it

Biting her lip as she watched Jasmine bob her head along Odd's cock Brynja leaned in to lavish attention on his balls, feeling them tighten against her tongue before Odd came with a shuddering groan filling Jasmine's mouth with his hot seed, the milf moaning as she let his cum fill her mouth to the brim before leisurely letting it slide down her throat like syrup

"I wanted some" Brynja pouted pulling away as Jasmine moved to straddle Odd's lap reverse cowgirl style giving the blonde a perfect view of her mature cunt taking her son in law's cock down to the hilt, her complaint quickly forgotten as she became mesmerised by the sight of the milf starting to bounce hard on Odd's manhood

"Come on girl, let's see what you can do with that mouth of yours" Jasmine panted spreading her legs wider as she pumped her hips to which Brynja eagerly crawled in-between them, the blonde woman pressing her tongue to where Odd and Jasmine were connected making them both shudder with pleasure

"Ah fuck" Odd groaned as Brynja lapped hungrily at his cock and balls, Jasmine's cunt squeezing tight around him as he reached up to grope her breasts, his hips bucking as he thrust up into her fucking the milf back making her cry out with ecstasy

As Jasmine rode Odd harder Brynja moved her attention onto the older woman's clit, licking it whenever she could as she fondled Odd's balls, Odd's cock and Brynja's skilled tongue soon bringing the milf to her own orgasm, her toes curling into the carpet as she slammed herself down harder on Odd's dick, her pussy squeezing even tighter as she moaned and panted through her climax

As Jasmine was preoccupied with her orgasm Brynja took the chance to steal Odd's cock back, pulling it from the milf's spasming cunt and clamping her lips around it, frantically sucking and stroking him until he gave her the mouthful of cum that she craved, swallowing his warm load in several loud gulps

"Damn girl, I wanted that" Jasmine fake pouted teasing Brynja's previous words as the blonde pulled her mouth off of Odd's cock, the milf sliding off of her son in laws dick to lock lips with Brynja, pushing her tongue into her mouth to root out any remaining cum that might of escaped being swallowed, their tongues wrestling before she finally pulled back "why didn't you introduce me to this fine young lady sooner? I'm honestly offended" she teased in mock offense, not even letting Odd answer as she took Brynja's hand "to make up for it I'm taking her for a girls only day, I hope you don't mind, I'll give her back in one piece" she purred as she stood pulling Brynja to her feet and dragging the Nordic woman towards the stairs to which she had no complaints

Smirking as he watched Brynja getting dragged away Odd jumped slightly as his phone suddenly rang, answering it to see it was Sam on the other end "hey babe, is everything ok with mom?" Sam asked with a somewhat weary tone showing that Ulrich had done a number on her

"Yeah, she came and apologized really well" Odd responded making Sam giggle "she's currently upstairs with Brynja getting to know her better"

"Oh dear, looks like we're getting a new roommate for a while"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	28. Down in front

Down in front

Aelita loved the movies

During her time trapped in Lyoko Jeremie had told her about how people would act out scenarios for people to record via large cameras before every scene was put together in a sequence to make a long visual story for people to enjoy, a concept that fascinated her to no end and after she was free she made it a routine to try and watch as many movies as she could every week continuing into her young adulthood

"Hmmm, what to watch this time?" the pink haired girl pondered as she looked at the listings, she had already seen half of the movies showing that month and now it was time to filter through the dregs "I'm not really in the mood for rom-com today so maybe…"

"How about the new Slasher flick?" she then heard a voice behind her turning to find Josh stood behind her reading the listings over her head

"Hey, didn't know you were here, at least I'm not watching a movie alone this time, Jeremie's at work and everyone else is busy" Aelita explained as she and Josh eventually agreed on the aforementioned Slasher horror movie, it looked cheaply made and cheesy as hell but that didn't mean it would be any less entertaining

After paying for the slightly overpriced tickets and finding the right screen Aelita and Josh were pleased to find that the screen was relatively empty allowing them to pick their seats at their leisure, the pair opting for the middle row so that they could get the best view without having to crane their necks up from being too close

As the lights dimmed and the movie rolled Aelita quickly found that picking this movie was most likely a mistake, she normally enjoyed cheesy movies but good cheesy movies were simply B-rated with genuine effort put into them, this movie however seemed like the director or actors didn't give a shit, obvious missed cues littered the first half hour along with bland flat lined deliveries soon had her far more interested in her popcorn than the movie itself

When the popcorn was gone however Aelita found herself with nothing to distract herself with, the movie was far too terrible to watch but she wasn't going to waste her money and leave early as the cinema didn't give refunds

Glancing over at Josh Aelita found him just as bored as he as he seemed to be checking his texts not bothering to even look at the screen as another horrifically cheesy forced scream came from it, the actress sounding more like a mother acting scared when her young child shouted boo at her so that she didn't hurt their feelings than an actually scared murder victim to be

Letting out a bored sigh Aelita glanced around, the other audience members either putting up with the movie or doing their own things as well, the fact that no one was paying attention bringing a dirty idea to her mind as she remembered one of the places she had mentally listed that she had always wanted to have sex in and now was the perfect time to tick it off of the list

Chewing her bottom lip as she felt her bare cunt dampen under her mini skirt at the thought of getting fucked in the movie theatre Aelita didn't even ask if Josh wanted to do it, the pink haired girl simply lifting her hips to completely shimmy her mini skirt down her legs leaving both of her tight fuck holes completely bare before moving over, climbing over her arm rest to straddle Josh's waist drawing his attention from his phone

"Well hello!" he exclaimed before Aelita hushed him with a hand on his mouth, using the other to silently undo his pants freeing his cock before stroking it to full erection, keeping her lust filled eyes locked with his as she then eased her needy cunt all the way down his cock biting her lip to suppress her moan of ecstasy as her too tight cunt stretched to accommodate him

Groaning against Aelita's hand as she gyrated her hips Josh uncaringly dropped his phone to grab hold of her full firm ass, making her moan as she rolled her hips down on him, her pussy squeezing tighter as her hands then went to her top pulling it up to bare her tits to Josh

As Josh's cock reached her sweet spot deep inside of her core Aelita found herself unable to keep quiet letting out a sharp cry of pleasure, luckily as she did so another overly done poorly acted scream echoed from the screen masking her own scream of pleasure making her realise that if she timed her moans and cries right she could be as loud as she wanted turning her on even more, even going so far as to turn around to face the screen with her tits still out, the risk of someone turning around to see her in such a way nearly making her orgasm then and there

Rocking her hips harder Aelita gasped as Josh reached up to grab hold of her breasts, squeezing them firmly to which she cried out at the same time of the shitty actor on screen, her toes curling in her shoes as her groin started to tighten, she was going to cum and cum hard, all she needed was another scream from the movie and she could let loose

Thankfully it didn't take long for the actress on screen to oversell her character again filling the theatre with another piercing overdone scream allowing Aelita to let loose with her ecstasy, throwing her head back against Josh's shoulder as her climax dragged him over the edge as well, his cum flooding her needy hole only acting to lengthen her orgasm

Panting heavily as her post orgasm afterglow warmed her body Aelita reluctantly pulled herself off of her friend's cock knowing that if she lingered too long it only made it easier for them to get caught, the pink haired girl sliding back onto her seat before pulling her skirt back up "ah damn I kicked over my soda" she pouted noticing her drink spilled all over the floor "I'm gonna get another one, this movie sucks"

"Go get me one too, you got mine as well" Josh told her as he did up his pants before handing her his wallet which she eagerly took since she was running low on funds after buying her ticket

Opening the wallet to check how much money Josh had as she headed out towards the lobby Aelita stopped when she noticed something square and colourful in the wallet "what's this? A condom?" she muttered as she picked the thing up wondering why the hell he would have one, yes it was smart to be prepared but he knew that she and the rest of the girls were on the pill as each of them greatly preferred the feeling of raw sex compared to that with a condom "I'm gonna have to have a word with him about this"

Buying the drinks Aelita hurried back to her seat tossing Josh's wallet onto his lap to get his attention before holding the condom in front of his face "why do you have this? You know we all hate rubbers" she stated in a teasing authoritarian tone

"Oh right, that, well it was only going to be so long before you found out anyway" Josh sighed as he lifted his hips to pull out a photograph from his back pocket "I've kinda been seeing someone, she knows about what we get up to and she approves of it, I've just been thinking of the best time to introduce you guys" he explained as Aelita used her phone as a light to inspect the photograph "her name is Abbey and…"

"Oh my god she's adorable!" Aelita gasped at the sight of Josh's secret girlfriend "you are bringing her around to my apartment tomorrow and that's an order!"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	29. From sheltered to sultry

From sheltered to sultry

"I'm don't know about this Josh" Abbey mumbled as her boyfriend led her through the apartment building, when Josh had offered to introduce her to his friends she had originally been eager but after he had shown her pictures of them she quickly started having second thoughts

Standing at a petite five foot tall Abbey felt tiny compared to the other girls despite Josh telling her that Aelita was practically the same height as her and shared roughly the same cup size of her of AA, her hair was cut into a pixie cut of extremely dark almost black brown and her eyes were a bright blue, her body a near perfect hourglass figure for her small size, her waist dipping in under her ribs before widening against at the hips helping support her round firm heart shaped ass

"You're gonna be alright, they're gonna love you" Josh assured her as they reached Aelita and Jeremie's apartment door, feeling Abbey's grip on his arm tighten Josh knocked on the door whilst taking hold of her girlfriend's wrist in case her nerves got the better of her and she tried to run away

Within seconds the door opened and before Abbey could look away to avoid meeting Aelita's gaze her breathe was taken away by what the pink haired girl was wearing, well mainly the lack of it as Aelita stood next to naked in the doorway, wearing only a thin see through robe that was hanging completely open baring her tits and cunt to them "it's about time you two showed up" she smiled showing no shame in her naked form as her eyes lit up at the sight of Abbey "oh my god you're even more adorable in person, come here!"

Before Abbey could say anything other than a surprised squeak Aelita took hold of her face pulling her into a warm deep kiss, the action making her freeze and tense up before quickly melting as Aelita forced her tongue into the brunette's mouth, eliciting soft whimpers and moans from her mouth as Aelita easily dominated the kiss

Not breaking the kiss for a second Aelita stepped back pulling Abbey into the apartment to which Josh eagerly followed, Aelita shedding her robe as she went leaving herself naked as she led the couple to the bedroom where Jeremie was waiting on the bed clad in just his boxers "now let's get these clothes off of you" Aelita husked breaking the kiss as her hands went to the petite girls clothes

Lightheaded from the kiss Abbey put up no resistance as Aelita proceeded to strip her unveiling her svelte little body, her perky breasts jiggling ever so slightly as her bra was pulled off and her ass bounced as Aelita pulled down her pants and panties revealing her pristine little pussy along with it

Realising that she was now naked Abbey blushed bright red immediately self-conscious as she attempted to cover herself with her hands, seeing this Aelita immediately grabbed her wrists pulling her hands away "don't hide yourself, you're beautiful" she breathed making Abbey shudder as Jeremie and Josh joined them, their hands joining Aelita's on Abbey's body quickly devolving her brain to mush, her nerves ablaze and her heart hammering to the point that a single touch on her clit had her keening into her first orgasm of the day

Tittering as Abbey began to shake Aelita instructed the guys to carry her to the bed which they did with ease, the brunette shaking in their grasp as they laid her out on the mattress allowing Aelita to slowly slide down the front of her body trailing her tongue along her soft sweet skin until it met with her dripping cunt

As Aelita's tongue met her pussy Abbey let out a shriek of pleasure, her hands shooting down to bury themselves in Aelita's hair whilst Josh's and Jeremie's hands worked their magic on her body, running along her arms and massaging her breasts as Aelita's tongue worked her sweet little core

With Aelita's tongue working every inch of her sweet cunt it wasn't long before Abbey was orgasming again, tears streaming down her face as her body ached with pleasure, her heart hammering in her chest as she heard Aelita say something sounding like an instruction for the guys to fuck her brains out

Before she could speak however Josh spoke for her "she doesn't do bareback remember" he pointed out as he fished out his wallet from his pants pulling out two condoms "I hope you don't mind man, I know you're used to doing it naturally" he said to Jeremie who just nodded in acknowledgement having no intention of trying to change his or Abbey's mind, both men stripping down and donning the condoms as Abbey writhed on the bed eager for more, any thoughts of self-consciousness having left the moment Aelita's tongue had touched her cunt

Still limp from her orgasm Abbey put up no resistance as Josh and Jeremie took hold of her, Aelita having suggested that they fuck her at the same time making her heart hammer both from nerves and excitement, having only ever slept with Josh before she had never experienced a double penetration before so the concept both scared and excited her

Going first Josh picked Abbey up to slide his cock deep into her eager cunt whilst holding her against him, the brunette moaning with bliss against his chest as her pussy was filled before squeaking as she felt Jeremie slowly push into her from behind, her tightest hole stretching to accommodate him and now she felt so full that she feared that she might actually burst, her toes curling as her eyes streamed more

"It's ok, just take deep breaths" Aelita soothed her as Abbey shook hard between the men, the pink haired girl taking one of her hands and holding it tight as Josh and Jeremie started to slowly thrust into her, each movement eliciting an almost pained moan from her

"So big…so…so full…" Abbey whined as her abdomen bulged slightly with every thrust from both men, each movement setting off a tiny explosion inside of her head and it felt like she was going to pass out but despite the sensory overload she didn't want it to stop, another orgasm building up inside of her as she raked her nails along Josh's back

As Abbey shook between them and squeezed both holes tight around them both Josh and Jeremie panted with pleasure as they steadily picked up their pace, their cocks throbbing inside of her sending little twitches of pleasure through her body as she then seized up on orgasm yet again, her cunt and ass becoming soft velvety vices around the guys' cocks dragging them over the edge with her, the brunette biting her lip as she felt the condoms swell slightly inside of her further stretching her holes

As the guys finished cumming Aelita eagerly took her turn to be fucked, not sharing Abbey's choice of condoms the pink haired girl was quick to rid the men of them before jumping Jeremie, pinning him to the bed and impaling her snug little cunt on him whilst presenting her tight ass to Josh which he eagerly claimed drawing out a blissful gasp from Aelita

Laying on her side panting to get her breath back Abbey had the perfect view of Aelita getting fucked and was immediately in awe of the look of sheer ecstasy on her face as Jeremie and Josh thrust into her much harder than they had done with her, her perky tits bouncing in tandem to their hard deep thrusts whilst she panted and mewled with pleasure "ah fuck…that's it…harder!" she begged as she supported herself with one hand on Jeremie's shoulder whilst reaching back to hold Josh's arm with the other

" _Wow…she's really taking it…"_ Abbey gasped internally as she watched her boyfriend ram into Aelita's ass with seemingly no care for her comfort, Josh had never treated her so roughly and honestly she had no idea that she wanted it, it was the kind of fucking that she would only dream about once a month or so and what would up with a heavy sweat and a hammering heart along with an aching arousal that wouldn't die down for hours afterwards

Forcing his cock deeper into Aelita's ass Josh make her cry out louder with a good solid spank, her supple rump shaking and bouncing from the hit as she worked her hips harder, her tight holes working Jeremie's and Josh's cocks showing her desperation to feel their cum inside of her

Watching as Aelita was fucked rougher and harder by the second Abbey felt her fingers creep down to her aching core, beginning to wonder and crave the feeling of unprotected sex, the feeling of pure skin on skin as she pushed two fingers inside of herself, the craving growing stronger by the second as Aelita then wailed in ecstasy as her own orgasm hit her

"Oh fuck yes! Harder! Fucking break me!" she screamed out reaching down to spank herself repeatedly as Josh reached his second limit, making Aelita's eyes dilate and roll back as he flooded her ass with cum followed shortly by her husband cumming deep in her needy pussy, making the pink haired slut shake and pant like a bitch in heat as her body was steadily filled with hot addictive cum

Biting her lip Abbey finger fucked herself faster as she watched Aelita continue to work her hips moving her holes faster along both cocks, the look of sheer lust and worship for both men in her eyes borderline inspiring Abbey as she then watched as Aelita let the men pull out before grabbing hold of their cocks starting to stroke them as she coaxed them to stand up over her

Noticing that Abbey was staring at her Aelita just winked at her as she stroked Jeremie and Josh faster, her hands gliding along their cocks as she then proceeded to suck and lick them both clean, working her hot little mouth and supple lips around them before surprising Abbey by stuffing both cocks into her mouth at once, the slut letting out a heated moan as her cheeks bulged out around both cocks

With both cocks completely sucked clean Aelita then turned her full attention to Abbey crawling over to her "you're turn again" she purred leaning in to kiss the brunette as she coaxed her to sit up "how about we do it a little differently this time? I have some pills you can take if you want to try it bareback this time, you don't have to if you don't want to but it feels so much better" she breathed before Abbey cut her off

"I want it raw…" Abbey stated a little surprised that she had done so, her words bringing a smile to Aelita's lips as she leaned in to share a kiss again, this time Abbey eagerly kissing back before the pink haired girl pulled away to head back to Jeremie

Watching as Aelita then proceeded to mount her husband reverse cowgirl style taking his still hard cock deep up her ass Abbey then turned her attention to Josh, her heart rate quickening as she then spread her legs for him in invitation "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her wanting to make sure that she didn't feel like she was being forced as he took his place between her legs

"I want it" she assured him taking hold of his shoulders as he lined himself up, despite the fact that they had had sex a good couple dozen times before it had always been with a condom so the fact that he was going in raw now made it feel like it was her first time all over again, her nerves nearly overcoming her before he finally thrust in and in that moment her nerves and any doubts in her mind were washed away by a wave of sheer pleasure, pleasure that protected sex just couldn't bring

Within moments the bed was creaking and shaking as Josh and Aelita put their all into pleasing their lovers, Aelita's pupils dilating and practically becoming hearts as she worked her ass faster along her husband's cock letting her perky tits bounce and jiggle wildly in tandem whilst Josh claimed Abbey's bare cunt, her screams of ecstasy coming out wild and unrestrained as yet another orgasm struck her from nowhere feeling like a blissful punch to her brain and at that moment she knew she could never go back to making Josh use a condom again

The next hour passed like a blissful blur for both girls and when Jeremie and Josh finally ran dry none of them could remotely move anymore, the four laying splayed out on the bed panting heavily covered in sweat whilst the girls had an extra sheen of cum upon their thighs "so, you happy I introduced you?" Josh smiled as Abbey laid out on his chest too blissed out to move

"Mhmmm, when I can move I'm burning your condoms and getting some morning after pills" she stated already addicted to the feeling of his cum in her pussy "and tomorrow you're going to show me this pact that you told me about, I want in"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	30. Mall hopping

Mall hopping

"Aelita's rubbing off too much on you"

Yumi smirked at Ryan's words as she sat firmly on his lap, both of them sitting on a bench in a fairly crowded mall, the image of them looking fairly innocent if not a little romantic to the naked eye with the most risqué part of the act being Yumi's short skirt

What the crowd around them didn't know was that Yumi's short skirt wasn't just to help with the early summer heat but to hide the fact that she had gone commando and Ryan's cock was currently buried deep in her snug cunt "I don't see you…complaining…" she grinned back at him biting her lip as another jolt of ecstasy ran up her spine, normally when she was getting fucked she was either getting her brains pounded out of her or she was riding like her life depended on it so to just sit motionless on a cock was an almost new sensation for her

Biting her lip harder as she felt her groin clench and tighten Yumi reached back to take hold of Ryan's hands placing them on her lap "you feel so big inside me" she breathed squeezing tighter around him making him shudder and groan "I really want to move…" she then shivered, most of her couldn't care less about the audience but neither she or Ryan needed the criminal record that would come with outright public sex

Checking that no one was looking at them Ryan gently slid his fingers into the hem of Yumi's skirt, his fingertips grazing her clit ever so slightly making her jump and seize up on his lap, her breathing becoming sharp and shallow as she was brought to the brink of orgasming in milliseconds making her toes curl in her boots "I'm…I'm gonna cum…" she whined a little too loud than she had intended, thankfully the noise of the crowd around them made it so that only Ryan could hear her

"Me too" Ryan groaned back, the constant vice tight squeezing of her pussy dragging him closer to the edge with every passing second and as he felt their joint climaxes coming to the brink he quickly cupped her face, pulling her back to him to claim her mouth in a rough kiss, muffling Yumi's cry of pleasure as she orgasmed hard on his cock, the rhythmic squeezing and clenching of her wet cunt dragging Ryan over the edge with her flooding her insides with his seed

Luckily to everyone around them they appeared to just be a young couple enjoying each other's company a little too much only drawing a couple of weird glances and scoffs from the more conservative shoppers that walked by as they broke their kiss, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their climax highs

"I need more" Yumi mewled clenching her cunt tighter "I need it harder" she continued as she gently lifted herself up off of Ryan's cock, reaching under herself to put his dick back in his pants before she fully stood up taking his wrist to pull him to his feet so that she could lead him somewhere a little more private

Luckily for Yumi she was able to find an empty utility closet and within moments they were both inside, the Goth girl having blocked the door with a couple of mops to prevent it from being opened allowing Ryan to take her as hard and rough as she needed "oh fuck yes! Harder! Deeper!" Yumi pleaded as she stood bent over whilst Ryan took her from behind, her skirt bunched up around her waist and her top pulled up to let her breasts bounce freely "your dick feels so fucking good!"

With how much Yumi was panting and moaning in enjoyment of being fucked technically still in public Ryan wondered just how much Aelita had rubbed off on her, he didn't have long to think on it though as he quickly found himself cumming again, making Yumi scream with pleasure as his cum flooded her insides dragging her over the edge with him into her second orgasm, not as hard as her first but it lasted long enough to be just as satisfying

Panting heavily for breath Ryan kept his cock inside of Yumi as he pulled her back to him, his hands palming her breasts making her moan and bite her lip "we are so doing this again" she stated more as an instruction than a suggestion "we'll have to get Aelita to come too" she added with a purr bringing a single thought to Ryan's mind

" _I am so gonna get arrested"_

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	31. Return of the doppelganger

Return of the doppelganger

"You're so cute, you look just like Aelita" Brynja breathed as she gently cupped Taelia's face, both girls sat naked on Odd's bed as they 'got to know each other'

Believing he would have the house to himself for the day Odd had resigned himself to a day of relaxing, watching movies and playing video games only to be surprised when Brynja called him claiming to be bored and needing some attention so obviously he invited her around

When she arrived however Odd was surprised to find that she had company, Brynja believing that she had bumped into Aelita on the way over and invited her to come along only to find upon Odd opening the door and explaining that Taelia was just a look alike of Aelita's that had gone to the same school as them

After everything was explained and sorted out Brynja was just as eager to get to the action and the fact that she was making a new friend in the process only sweetened the deal, the girls now sitting naked facing each other on Odd's bed with their clothes strewn across the floor whilst Odd watched from the foot of the bed enjoying the show

"I get that a lot" Taelia tittered back as her hands ran up Brynja's front to cup her large heavy D cup breasts making the blonde purr and bite her lip "it's been too long since I last hung out with these guys, looks like I've been missing out on all the fun"

"You have no idea" Odd growled lustfully making Taelia smirk as she leaned in to press her lips to Brynja's throat drawing a heated moan from her, her hands cupping and squeezing the Norse girls breasts making her moan louder as she sucked a hickey out of her neck

As Taelia groped at her tits Brynja reached around to grab hold of her full firm ass, spanking it hard making the maroon haired girl purr against her neck before squeezing her ass cheeks firmly, the maroon haired girl giggling against Brynja's throat before pulling back and leaning in to kiss her deeply, their tongues promptly starting to wrestle as Odd decided that he couldn't just watch anymore

Dropping his pants Odd freed his throbbing cock before proceeding to mount the bed, approaching the girls as he stood with his cock level at their faces, pushing it between their connected mouths making her moan and titter against it as they continued to kiss around it, the blond holding both sluts heads as he then began to thrust between their lips

"That's it, good girls" Odd praised them as Taelia and Brynja lavished his cock with love and attention, breaking their kiss to run their lips along its length, kissing and licking wherever their mouths touched before Brynja took the head and Taelia moved down to tend to his balls

Planting a heated loving kiss on his cock head Brynja then eagerly took Odd's dick deep into her mouth and throat, her eyes rolling back for a second as she relished his taste before pursing her lips tight and bobbing her head as briskly as she could intent on making him cum as hard as possible whilst Taelia lapped and sucked at his balls

Groaning with pleasure Odd buried his fingers into the girls hair, making them titter and simper around his cock and balls sending blissful vibrations through him, soon rewarding Brynja with a taste of his precum making her moan louder around his shaft

Feeling his balls tighten against her tongue Taelia moved back to his shaft, sucking and licking along it alongside Brynja then they felt it throb even harder, both of them then moving to kneel in front of him as they both placed a hand around his cock, stroking him in unison until they were rewarded with his hot thick load all over their faces

Moaning and simpering at the feeling of his cum on their skin Brynja and Taelia hungrily stuck out their tongues to catch as much as possibly before proceeding to lap up the cum from each other's faces and breasts as Odd continued jerking his cock to finish the rest of his load into their hair

"Tastes so good" Taelia moaned as she licked up a long trail of cum from the blonde's cheek making Brynja giggle at the feeling before returning the favour making Taelia purr at the feeling of her tongue "I need his dick in me"

Grinning lustfully at her moan Brynja looked to Odd who was more than ready for another round, the Norse girl moving aside so that Odd could take her place on top of Taelia, the maroon haired girl eagerly spreading her legs for him exposing her dripping cunt, her eyes full of eagerness and lust as she clasped at her ankles to spread her legs even wider for him, her ankles at her shoulders as she bit her lip watching him press his cock to her soaking slit

The scream she let out as Odd buried his cock inside of her was music to his ears, the blond grunting as he forced himself in balls deep "fuck, you're as tight as her" he groaned as her cunt squeezed like a vice around him, just another feature that made Taelia near identical to Aelita as the maroon haired girl shook with pleasure under him, her toes curling in the air as her breathing came out in short heavy pants

Biting her lip as she watched Odd start to thrust into Taelia as hard and fast as her cunt would let him Brynja let her hand slide down between her legs, gently rubbing her clit to tide herself over whilst her other hand massaged one of her cum covered breasts "so hot" she keened sliding two fingers inside of her aching cunt as she watched Taelia's perky tits bounce in tandem to Odd's thrusts

"Yes…yes…fuck me!" Taelia panted rolling her head and arching her back as a surge of pleasure coursed through her body, her toes curling tighter as her orgasm washed over her making her cunt squeeze even tighter forcing Odd to stop as Taelia rode out her climax, the slut getting so tight that her groin bulged out around his girth

Panting harder as sweat began to run down her skin Taelia rolled her hips as her climax began to die down "more…again…" she moaned before gasping as Odd then rolled her over and raised her hips as he moved to sit up on his knees, Taelia letting out a sharp squeak as he spanked her ass before starting to pant and moan again as he then started thrusting into her from behind making her ass clap against his groin

Biting her lip harder Brynja soon found her fingers no longer enough to satisfy her, the Norse girl crawling in front of Taelia so that the maroon haired girls head was between her legs, her warm breath on her slit sending shivers up Brynja's spine as the blonde then took hold of Taelia's head pulling her mouth to her cunt

As Brynja brought her core to Taelia's mouth the maroon haired girl quickly got to work, pushing her tongue deep inside as her moans echoed through Brynja's body making the Norse slut roll her head back with a purr of ecstasy

With a few more thrusts Odd reached his second climax, his pace speeding up until he forced his entire cock into Taelia's cunt with one last powerful thrust forcing her harder against Brynja's cock as he unloaded inside of her, making her eyes roll back in ecstasy as he filled her womb with his hot thick load

"Oh god, mmm eat me deeper slut" Brynja purred before gasping as Taelia was suddenly pulled away, the blonde not getting a chance to complain however as Odd took his place between her legs, pushing her back onto the bed before forcing his cock into her cunt making her cry out with pleasure, her huge tits starting to bounce immediately as he hammered into her

"OH MY GOD YES!" she screamed as her head hung back over the edge of the bed, letting her body go completely limp so that Odd could fuck her as he saw fit "I'm cumming!" she then shrieked as her cunt exploded in orgasm, her legs kicking by Odd's sides as he powered through her climax showing her no mercy making her brain go completely blank and hazy, only able to feel the mind numbing pleasure of Odd's cock as he fucked her through to this final climax flooding her cunt and womb completely full as well

Laying completely blissed out on her front Taelia watched as Odd pulled out of Brynja and sat back to rest, the sight of his cum dripping out of the Norse girls cunt looking absolutely beautiful to her as she could feel his cum dripping out of her own pussy

" _I definitely need to drop by more often"_ she thought to herself as she let her eyes fluttered closed, she would definitely need some rest before she could remotely move her legs again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	32. From sultry to shameless

From sultry to shameless

Abbey swallowed thickly as she stood outside Yumi's and Ulrich's house, her hand hovering over the door ready to knock when she could bring herself to do so

Normally when she went to any of the groups houses she was with Josh but he was busy that day and she had forced herself to try to be sociable on her own so that she didn't look like she was completely glued to her boyfriend's hip "come on, I can do this" she muttered under her breath to try to calm her nerves

Finally building up the courage to actually knock Abbey reached forward only to jump with a shocked yelp as the door suddenly opened revealing a very naked and slightly sweaty Yumi "I was wondering if you were ever going to knock" she smirked loving the adorably flustered look on the smaller girls face

"How…how did you know I was here?" Abbey asked as she tried to slow her hammering heart

"I was watching from the window, did you honestly not see me?" the Geisha tittered before grabbing hold of Abbey's wrist making her yelp again as she was dragged inside "come on, we've been waiting for you"

Unable to resist Yumi's strong grip Abbey just tried to keep up as she was dragged into the living room, her eyes widening when she found Ulrich waiting for her as naked as Yumi, his erection standing hard and proud and glistening with Yumi's arousal "it's about time you showed up" he grinned as Yumi borderline presented her to him "I thought you were never going to show up, you were the one that wanted to come over" he teased her with a cheeky grin making her cheeks flush

Staring intently at his erection Abbey didn't respond at first until Yumi took hold of her top and whisked it off over her head making her squeak with surprise, her perky breasts bouncing free as she had forgone her bra for that day

The moment her breasts were bared she moved her arms to cover them only for Yumi to grab her wrists preventing her from covering herself "none of that now" she cooed in the smaller girl's ear making her shiver

"Don't…they're too small…" she whimpered as Ulrich stood up to tower over her like Yumi was behind her

"Hush now, these are perfect" Yumi purred as her hands then moved to the smaller girls chest, cupping and squeezing her firm perky A cups as Ulrich went to work ridding her of the rest of her clothing, their petite guest soon standing as naked as them making her heart hammer in her chest "you are so god damn gorgeous"

Before she could protest her words Abbey gasped as Ulrich gently cupped her core, his strong rough fingers caressing her folds making her melt back against Yumi's front, her head pressing between the Geisha's much larger breasts as her breathing got shorter and heavier before letting out a sharp squeak of pleasure as Ulrich pushed a finger inside of her

As her husband began to gently work Abbey's insides Yumi held her tighter, gently guiding her back to the couch letting her sit on her lap as Ulrich followed them, adding an extra finger inside of the smaller girls tight folds whilst his thumb worked her budding clit "she's so wet already" he growled lustfully as his fingers pushed into her with total ease eliciting another little whine of pleasure from her

"Of course she is, she wants you to fuck that tight little pussy of hers until she can't walk anymore, don't you?" Yumi purred as she slid one hand down to join Ulrich's at Abbey's core, her slender skilled fingers parting her pussy lips in invitation for her husband to take and use, Abbey putting up no resistance as her breathing just got heavier and her wide eyes kept flicking between Ulrich's face and his cock over and over again as if silently begging for it

Not one to deny such a request Ulrich removed his fingers to replace them with his cock, Abbey letting out another small squeak as his broad cock head parted her pussy lips further making her toes curl as he slowly pushed into her "oh god…OHGODOHGODOHGOD!" she cried out as Ulrich buried his cock deep inside of her little cunt, her eyes dilating as her groin bulged out around his girth

"That's it, feels good doesn't it? You look so beautiful on his cock, you really need to stop covering yourself, you always wear too much" Yumi breathed in the petite girl's ear as she started to shake against her, her toes curling tighter as Ulrich took hold of her ankles to hold her legs wide open "he's so big inside of you isn't he? It feels like you're going to explode doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Abbey cried out as Ulrich slammed into her hard, his cock pounding against her cervix as her hips bucked wildly "fuck me! Fuck me please!" she pleaded as her hands went to Ulrich's abdomen, her fingers tracing his six pack as his cock hammered her sweet little core

Biting her lip as she watched her husband's cock slam into Abbey's eager cunt over and over Yumi reached down to massage the smaller girls swollen clit making her gasp and moan louder, her hips bucking harder as it became obvious that her orgasm was coming fast "you want to cum don't you? Cum on his big fat cock like a good little girl?" she purred in Abbey's ear to which she nodded frantically, her cunt getting wetter and wetter allowing Ulrich's cock to glide into her over and over "then cum" the Geisha then growled lustfully pinching Abbey's clit hard

Arching her back almost painfully Abbey screamed in ecstasy as she came hard, her entire body shaking in Yumi's grasp as her pussy clenched and rippled along Ulrich's cock, the German having to stop for a few moments as her core became too tight to move into, his grip tightening on her ankles as he felt his climax rapidly approaching

Looking to Yumi as if silently requesting permission to cum inside of Abbey Ulrich nodded as Yumi gently shook her head, they had no idea if Abbey was on birth control and Josh himself had never given any of the guy's permission to do such a thing to her

As Ulrich slowly pulled out of Abbey Yumi slowly sat her up and moved her hands up to clasp her head "did that feel good?" she breathed in her ear smiling as Abbey nodded "good, now it's time to put that pretty little mouth to work ok?" she then asked to which Abbey nodded again with a soft moan, the petite girl eagerly opening her mouth for Ulrich to enter loving the combined tastes of his cock and her release on it

Watching as Abbey eagerly sucked on her husband's cock Yumi began to slowly move her head along Ulrich's length "that's a good girl, you've been practicing a lot with Josh haven't you?" she purred to which Abbey made a low moan of confirmation, the petite girls tongue going wild around Ulrich's tongue as she tasted his precum

Groaning with pleasure as Abbey started to bob her head by herself as Yumi released it Ulrich quickly found himself at his limit, his cock erupting deep down her throat whilst the rest of his seed filled her mouth, her eyes rolling back in perverted pleasure as she happily gulped down his warm salty cum to Yumi's soft encouragements and praises

"You are so fucking gorgeous sucking his cock" the Geisha purred as Abbey pulled away to breathe, the older girl promptly hugging her back to her front burying the back of her head back into her cleavage "we are so having you over more often, you really need to wear less covering stuff though, this isn't a body to hide, tell you what, tomorrow I'm going to take you shopping for some new outfits that will really turn some heads and on the night I'll take you to my favourite streaking spot in the park, when I'm done with you you're going to love your body just as much as we do"

Feeling her cunt clench at the thought of streaking Abbey had to decline as though it turned her on she was far from ready to bare it all for the world just yet "maybe just the shopping trip thanks" she replied before hearing her phone vibrate across the room under her pile of clothes, gently slipping out of Yumi's grasp she crawled over to answer it only to find a picture text from Josh

A picture of him standing naked over an equally naked Sam and Carla, their fat asses coated with his cum as they both had a blissfully ass fucked expression on their faces making Abbey bite her lip as her cunt moistened again

She had to pay Odd and Sam a visit next

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	33. Night jogging

Night jogging

"I'm going out running, you want to come with?"

Looking up from his magazine Ulrich raised an eyebrow at his wife he stood stretching at the living room doorway "it's ten thirty at night" he deadpanned whilst admiring how Yumi looked in her incredibly short and tight spats shorts and sports bra which strained to contain her considerable bust showing off both cleavage and underboob at the same time

"It's the best time for it, it's nice and cool out and there's next to no one out there" Yumi explained "you should come along babe, it's been ages since we went running together" she stated to which Ulrich agreed, it had been too long since he had properly exercised with his wife as it had used to be their favourite shared pastime together

That was all that was needed to convince Ulrich to join Yumi on her late night jog, the German changing into a pair of sweat pants and a vest before heading out with Yumi towards their local park where she liked to jog, the area mostly deserted save for the odd late night dog walker and people coming home from work giving them both plenty of privacy for their late night exercise

Upon arriving at the park Yumi took the chance to get a few more stretches in, enjoying the cool night air on her skin as she extended one of her long smooth legs to limber up the muscles in it, a smirk on her lips as she knew her husband's eyes were on her and how her position made her already skimpy clothing show off even more skin, her sports bra even popping up for a moment causing her heavy EE cup breasts to bounce free for a moment before she quickly corrected her clothing only giving her husband a teasing glance

"Ok, change of plan, how about a race?" the Geisha then suggested turning to her husband who was beginning to do his own stretches "first one around the park gets to do whatever they want to do with the loser for the night, what do you say?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow at Yumi as he weighed up the option, she easily had him beat in speed as she was easily the fastest in their group and had been ever since their days back at Kadic but whilst she was built for sprinting he was built for a marathon, she would easily tire herself out before she got even half way around the park which gave him a major edge if he kept his pace and didn't burn himself out in one go

"Sure, why not?" Ulrich grinned as he and Yumi set their places, the Geisha giving him a flirty wink before setting off in a flash the very moment she said go, actually making a draft behind her as Ulrich sighed and rolled his eyes setting off at his much more reasonable pace

As expected Yumi had run off so fast that Ulrich could not see her in the low light of the early night, simply jogging after her around the borders of the park when the sight of something lying haphazardly in his path caught his attention

Yumi's sneakers

Had she run so fast that they had fallen from her feet? Pondering it for a moment Ulrich quickly picked up the footwear as he passed them knowing Yumi would want them back

Running a little further Ulrich was then shocked to find Yumi's sports bra dangling off of a branch of a tree on the side of the path, the total lack of tearing on it showing that it had in fact been taken off willingly rather than ripped off of his wife calming Ulrich's immediate thought that she had been attacked "she's running it risky" he sighed as he came to realisation that Yumi was now running topless through the park

Grabbing the bra as he went passed it wasn't long before Ulrich found her spats as well bringing him to the realisation that Yumi was now jogging completely naked through the park, the thought both worrying him and making his cock harden in his sweat pants as he picked up his pace hoping to catch up and find his wife before anyone else did, especially the park keeper

Hiding behind a tree a few dozen yards ahead of her husband Yumi bit her lip as she waited for him to catch up, her heart pounding with excitement as her arousal ran down her inner thighs "best idea ever" she moaned rubbing her thighs together, now fully able to see why Aelita went streaking two to three times a week, the Geisha cupping one of her breasts squeezing it firmly as her breathing got heavier with the approaching sound of Ulrich's footsteps

The moment Ulrich got within reach of her Yumi all but pounced on him, knocking the air from his lungs as his back hit the dirt hard, his eyes meeting her wide almost manic ones as her hand shot down to cup his groin, rubbing and caressing him to erection before hastily yanking his pants down to free his cock "this wasn't about jogging was it?" he sighed as Yumi almost frantically started to stroke his cock before leaning down to kiss and lick along his length

"Fuck no" she panted as she then took his entire cock down her throat, sucking hard on him before pulling back and encasing him between her huge heavy breasts "don't lie to me, you know you were thinking about fucking me here the moment I suggested coming here"

She had him there, the German being unable to deny it as the moment she had started stretching in her skimpy workout clothes he had wanted to jump her then and there uncaring of who could have walked by and seen them, at least Yumi's way they had some semblance of privacy with the tree line

Pressing her tits harder around her husband's cock Yumi started to pump them along his length as fast as she could, holding her thick ass high in the air for him to admire as she pleasured him, her breathing heavy as she inhaled his heady musk with every breath "fucking fat delicious dick" she panted taking his cock head between her lips again, sucking hard and wet as she moved her tits faster

Groaning with pleasure Ulrich ran his hand down her back before spanking her ass hard, the sound of his hand smacking her bubble ass echoing through the cool night air as she moaned around his cock head, her lips stretching out as she tilted her head "so deliciousss" she slurred as she drooled heavily lubing up her tits for him

Moving his hand lower to gently tease her wet slit with his fingertips Ulrich started to buck his hips to fuck his wife's breasts in tandem to her moving them, making the Geisha moan and pant louder around his cock head as her eyes rolled back with perverted pleasure, the very fact that they were fucking in total public bringing her to the edge of orgasm via arousal alone desperately sucking harder on his cock head trying to make him cum before she did

As hard as she tried to hold on though it proved to be futile as Ulrich pressed a calloused thumb to her clit setting off her powerful climax, the Geisha moving her breasts to completely deepthroat her husband's cock to muffle her cries of ecstasy, the vibrations of her screams setting off his climax as well making him groan as he came hard in her mouth and throat

Greedily swallowing her husband's cum Yumi continued to bob her head along his cock sucking hard to coax out every drop of his warm salty seed as she could, the taste of his seed completely intoxicating to her as she hallowed her cheeks as much as she could to add as much suction as possible hoping to make Ulrich cum a second time in her hungry mouth

Ulrich had other ideas however as he took hold of Yumi's head pulling her off of his cock making the Geisha whine with disapproval, the feeling not lasting long as Ulrich then dragged Yumi to her feet and pressed her face first against a nearby tree, the bark abrasive against her sensitive breasts but it only acted to turn her on more "god yes…fuck me…" she panted pressing her ass out to bare her tight fuck holes to him, her cunt dripping onto the grass beneath their feet as Ulrich lined himself up

"Dirty girl" he husked making his wife whimper with need as he then slowly pushed into her dripping core, the German gasping with pleasure as she squeezed around him tighter than ever before "god damn, you're wet as hell" he panted as he then started to thrust hard and deep into his slutty wife

Gasping sharply as her husband's cock plunged deep into her needy cunt Yumi dug her fingers into the bark of the tree, the Geisha desperately bucking back against him making her ass clap against his groin "oh god…harder…HARDER!" she screamed losing any care for getting caught, hell the idea of being caught only turned her on more at that moment, her breasts bouncing wildly as she pushed back against him in tandem to his thrusts "fuck me fucking stupid!"

Reaching forward with one hand Ulrich grabbed hold of Yumi's hair pulling it back hard making her gasp as the sudden stinging sensation mixed with the overwhelming pleasure his cock brought her set off her second climax, her toes curling in the dirt as she let her jaw fall slack and her tongue hang out as she panted and moaned like a bitch in heat

"Holy shit" Ulrich grunted as Yumi squeezed even tighter around him, spanking her thick ass hard as he then gripped her right leg and lifted it high, turning Yumi onto her side balancing her on her left foot as he began to fuck her sideways, her right leg high in the air as he strove towards his release

"Yessss…yes harder…faster...fuck that cunt up!" Yumi screamed as her third orgasm started the moment her second ended, her breasts bouncing harder as Ulrich buried his cock balls deep inside of her, the Geisha screaming in ecstasy as she felt his cock erupt inside of her flooding her to the brim with his hot load "oh fuck yes that's it!" she keened, her toes curling in the air and dirt as her mind went blank with pure pleasure

As much as she wanted to stop and enjoy the feeling of his hot cum burning her insides the sounds of approaching footsteps forced the couple into action, Ulrich pulling out of her and fixing his pants as Yumi hurriedly covered herself as much as possible before they both bolted out of the park as fast as they could heading straight home before they could be caught

Upon reaching home Yumi found that she had a new message on her cell phone, picking it up to find that it was a picture text from Aelita

A picture of her and Ulrich fucking in the park barely fifteen minutes early with the message _'I see you had the same idea as me ;) xx'_

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	34. From shameless to seductive

From shameless to seductive

"I knew you'd succumb to us one day" Sam purred as she slowly peeled the clothes off of Abbey's body, steadily revealing her tight petite little body to Odd who sat naked on their bed, an approving grin on his lips as he took in Abbey's naked body

"You treated Josh so well, can you blame me for wanting some as well?" Abby breathed back, her question mainly aimed at Sam as the dark skinned girl trailed her fingers along Abbey's upper body, her words making Sam titter as she cupped Abbey's breasts squeezing them firmly making the petite girl gasp with pleasure "I wish I was as sexy as you"

"Oh but you are, just look at you" Sam husked in her ear as she pulled Abbey's back against her front "this tight little fuck doll of a body, you were made for sex" she continued making the petite girl shudder and whine with arousal

Running her hands down to Abbey's core Sam cupped it firmly forcing Abbey onto her toes "such a tiny pussy, if I was as tight as you I'd snap Odd's cock right off" she purred before moving a hand back to spank her ass "and this tight little ass, why don't you just walk around naked permanently? No one would complain about this ass being on display"

Getting wetter with every word of praise Abbey then gasped as Sam then turned her around so that they were both facing away from Odd "now you just need to learn how to move that ass, loosen your hips and sway them slowly, trust me it drives guys WILD" the dark skinned whore instructed as she started to shake her ass for her husband eliciting a deep growl of lust from him

Watching closely Abbey then mirrored Sam's actions, shaking her little ass for Odd before looking back over her shoulder finding him rock hard and stroking himself as he watched them, the sight making her bite her lip with arousal "wiggle your hips a little more, that's it, shake that little ass" Sam purred as she reached over to spank and grope Abbey's rear "this ass is gonna make my man cum so damn hard"

Whimpering as Sam groped her ass Abbey then gasped as the dark skinned slut suddenly turned her around and coaxed her to kneel down at the end of the bed with her as Odd moved to sit on the end of the bed "gotta make his cock nice and wet first though, there's no way he's fitting in this tight hole without being wet as fuck" Sam tittered before moving forward to throat Odd's cock down to the base, Abbey's eyes widening in surprise at just how easily she took him down her neck

"How did you?" she gasped as she had never been able to take a cock so easily to the base herself, her mouth starting to water at the sight of it as Sam then pulled away leaving her husband's cock coated in her drool

"Your turn" Sam then grinned at her letting her drool run down her chin as she suddenly took hold of Abbey's head, using the petite girls surprise to push her head down on Odd's cock making her gag slightly as Odd groaned with pleasure "that's it girl, relax your throat, take him deep"

Coughing and choking lightly on Odd's shaft Abbey tried her best not to pull away and to drool as much as possible to get his cock nice and lubed up for her ass, the thought of him fucking her tightest hole making her cunt drip with arousal "oh fuck that's good, her mouth is so hot" Odd groaned as Sam steadily pumped Abbey's head along his cock

When she deemed her husband's cock to be wet enough Sam pulled Abbey's head off of Odd's dick before standing her up and turning her around "now just slowly sit down on his cock, roll your hips whilst you do it, trust me when you get home and do this for Josh he's going to explode in seconds" the dark skinned slut coaxed her as she held the petite girls hips, helping guide her down enjoying the little gasps and whimpers Abbey let out as Odd's cock pressed against her tightest hole before sliding inside

As she fully sat down on Odd's cock Abbey froze up at the sudden overload of sensations, her groin bulging out as her ass stretched to accommodate his girth, her toes curling as she fought the urge to scream bloody murder "good girl, now roll your hips and squeeze as tight as you can" Sam coaxed her as she cupped Abbey's cunt, stimulating her further as she began to steadily gyrate on Odd's lap "that's a good girl, keep going and you'll earn a nice hot load up your ass"

With the mixture of Odd's cock up her ass and Sam's skilled fingers working her dripping cunt Abbey felt like her head was about to explode, her heart hammering in her chest as she started to work her hips as best as she could in her position, Sam's hand matching her pace to keep her cunt and clit constantly stimulate as she worked her ass along Odd's cock "oh god…it's so big…so big in my ass…"

"I know, why do you think I'm addicted to anal?" Sam tittered reaching back to spank her own ass making it jiggle as her fingers pushed deep into Abbey's cunt, making her squeak and choke on her breath, barely lasting a moment longer before orgasming hard as Sam's nails teased her g-spot

As Abbey shook hard on his lap squeezing her ass tighter around him Odd swiftly followed her over the edge into climax, the feeling of his hot load flooding her guts making Abbey almost pass out from pleasure overload, her body spasming and twitching as she collapsed back onto Odd's front

"Uh oh, I think we broke her" Sam tittered pulling her sopping wet fingers out of Abbey's still clenching cunt, the petite girl whimpering at the loss of her digits as Sam moved up to rest her forehead against hers "let's give you an hour to rest up, I'm thinking next I'll teach you how to pole dance"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	35. Patrick comes to visit

Patrick comes to visit

"So Patrick's coming back to Kadic for a visit"

Normally when family came to visit from out of town it was a fairly awkward affair, uncomfortable silences between forced questions about each other's lives whilst both the host and visitors counted down the minutes until the visitor could leave

Not with Patrick though, ever since they reconciled back in Kadic Academy Jeremie and Patrick were as close as brothers despite being cousins, close enough in fact that the last time he came to visit Jeremie had told him about the Pact and that the group was so comfortable with him that he was free to join in if he so chose

Of course they had both had a couple of drinks so Patrick hadn't believed him when Jeremie had told him thinking that he was just joking around

That was until the present day when he turned up and after a warm greeting from his cousin who then let himself out stating that he had stuff to do leaving Patrick to make himself at home to which he headed straight for the guest bedroom to get settled

Only to find Aelita and Emily naked on the bed with their limbs tangled, their tongues wrestling as they feverishly kissed leaving Patrick standing shocked in the doorway dropping his bags

The sound of his bags hitting the floor drew the girl's attention, both of them breaking the kiss to smile deviously at him showing that they had been waiting for him "it's about time you turned up" Aelita breathed with a heated moan as Emily ran her tongue along her throat, both girls parting slightly so that Patrick could see their tits and cunts

"Jeremie wasn't lying was he?" Patrick asked to which both sluts shook their heads in unison, both beckoning him over with curled fingers prompting him to approach them as if on autopilot, the girls moving to sit on the edge of the bed before they both took hold of his pants and belt, undoing them both in mere seconds showing their extreme skill in the act

With his pants and boxers to the floor freeing his fat aching eight incher they both leaned in to show it full love and attention, Aelita taking him deep into her mouth as Emily kissed lovingly around his groin "oh my god" Patrick groaned as Aelita throated him with ease, his cock sliding down her gullet until her nose was pressed firmly against his groin, her hands moving around to cup his ass to pull him in deeper as she fluttered her eyelids up at him

"She's good isn't she?" Emily purred as she ran her tongue along Patrick's groin "she loves to swallow so feed her as much cum as you want" she encouraged him as she then ran her tongue along his abs whilst Aelita briskly bobbed her head along his cock

Shuddering with pleasure as Aelita's tongue worked him with the skill of a porn star Patrick buried his fingers in her hair as Emily moved back down, moving under Aelita to lap and suck on his balls feeling them tightening up already and pleasingly heavy on her tongue showing that his first load was going to be a big one

Hollowing her cheeks as she sucked harder Aelita's eyes rolled back in delight as she quickly made Patrick blow his first load, him firmly grasping her head holding it in place as he almost doubled over, his cock exploding down her throat as she zealously swallowed everything that he gave her "oh god, fuck!" he gasped as he came harder than ever before, emptying most of his load directly down Aelita's throat before she suddenly pulled back to let Emily take over letting her swallow the rest of him

"Mmmmm so thick and hot" Aelita moaned as she licked her lips clean of him, Emily moaning with the same vigour as she pumped her head along Patrick's cock making sure to suck every last drop of his release out of him "you can have first go on him since I got to swallow first" she told Emily who was eager to get started, the raven haired girl pulling her mouth off and taking hold of Patrick's hand to guide him to the bed sitting him down on it

With Patrick seated Emily then turned her back to him to sit down on his cock reverse cowgirl style, her eyes crossing for a moment as he fit inside of her snugly making her groin bulge a little bit "oooh fuck that's good!" she keened as she rolled her hips, squeezing tighter around him as she reached back to clutch his arms to help herself balance

"Holy shit you're tight!" Patrick groaned as Emily then started to dance on his cock, grinding and rolling her hips making her ass press hard against his stomach before starting to bounce as fast and hard as she could, her breasts bouncing in tandem as she bit her lip

"Yeah I'm fucking tight, I'm a good piece of pussy aren't I?" Emily mewled as she tightened up even more for him "am I a good fucking whore?!" she then cried out as his cock slammed against her sweet spot sending a jolt of ecstasy rushing up her spine

Watching as Emily rode herself stupid on Patrick's cock Aelita reclined back on her elbows on the floor to get the best angle to watch, able to see every inch of Patrick's dick disappearing into Emily's sopping cunt every time she slammed down on him making her own core ache with need

Biting her lip as Emily ran her hands through her hair and shook her tits whilst rolling her hips Aelita ran a hand down her front letting out a little gasp as her fingers touched her sensitive clit, slowly rubbing herself as Patrick reached around to grab hold of Emily's bouncing tits

As Patrick grabbed hold of her breasts Emily lifted her feet to balance them on his knees, giving herself more leverage to ride him harder and faster, her ass clapping against his groin louder as he squeezed and groped her D cup tits making her moan and pant louder, her glasses hanging loosely from her ears as she worked her hips as hard as she could "I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum!" she keened as her pussy got even tighter for him

As Emily orgasmed hard on his cock Patrick started to thrust up into her feeling his second release building up, his frantic movements prolonging her climax making her eyes cross and her tongue hang out as her mind became a hazy mess

Moments later Patrick came hard, his entire body shaking in his most powerful release yet as he emptied himself deep into Emily's spasming cunt, the hot feeling of his cum flooding her making her toes curl and her back arch as she screamed with absolute ecstasy

"Fuck yesss" Aelita hissed massaging her clit faster and harder as she watched Patrick empty his second load inside of Emily, her cunt aching and practically screaming for his cock and luckily for her Patrick was more than happy to oblige, lifting Emily off of his cock and making his way towards Aelita who promptly moved her hand away and laid back for him spreading her legs wide

Taking hold of her ankles Patrick spread her legs wider as Aelita reached down to take hold of his cock, stroking it as she guided him to her needy entrance before letting out a moan of relief as he pushed inside of her balls deep "oh yesss, so deep" she moaned as he then moved his hands to her tits groping them firmly

"Fuck you're so tight, Jeremie's a lucky guy" Patrick groaned as her core felt like it was crushing his dick in a velvety wet vice, his fingers digging into the flesh of her perky tits as he thrust in hard and deep, his balls beating against her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his entrance and deep thrusting bringing her to orgasm within the first minute, her pussy squeezing him even tighter making him gasp and shudder with pleasure

"Oh fuck…fuck yes…cum in me, I want to feel you cum!" Aelita begged as she ran her hands down Patrick's front, teasing his skin with her nails as she dug her heels into his lower back desperately trying to push him in deeper for when he came

And when he came Aelita's mind went blank, her eyes wide with manic pleasure as her back arched and her head rolled back, a breathless cry escaping her lips as her toes curled and uncurled in the air, her pussy clenching tighter desperate to keep him inside until he had emptied his balls completely inside of her

With his release finished Patrick collapsed forward onto Aelita who wound her arms and legs around him whilst Emily moved to kneel beside them rubbing his back "you know…I should visit more often" he panted making both girls titter

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	36. International cam girl

International cam girl

"Hello, my name is Brynja Heringsdötir" the Norse girl greeted the camera with a smile as she sat naked save for a flimsy almost see through pink robe on Milly's bed, the clothing giving a teasing view of her cleavage as it hung open on her chest, the blonde having been more than happy to get involved when Milly and Tamiya had invited her to be a new girl for their amateur porn site "I am twenty three years old and I am from Norway"

"Good girl" Milly praised her, the maroon haired girl sitting naked in a chair behind her camera like a director and cameraman in one "now tell everyone why you're here"

"To get fucked" the blonde smiled as she shook her tits for the camera, allowing her robe to fall from her shoulders and pool around her waist "I'm here to worship cock and make my partner cum so much he won't be able to walk for a week" she breathed as she sat up on her knees and pressed her elbows under her tits to push them out more for the camera

Licking her lips Milly then signalled for Hiroki to approach her, Brynja's eyes lighting up at the sight of his hard cock as he had already disrobed before climbing onto the bed to join her "first let's see what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours"

All too eager to oblige Brynja crawled up to Hiroki as he stood on the bed, her mouth practically watering as she took his cock down to the base in her throat letting out a loud slutty moan as she did so for the camera to pick up, Milly biting her lip as she reclined back in her seat, her camera picking up and streaming every moment straight to her laptop for a livestream for her websites fans

Humming around Hiroki's cock Brynja bobbed her head fluidly, keeping one eye open to make sure the camera was facing her as her tongue worked every inch she could reach "damn she's good" Hiroki groaned as she throated him to the base pressing her tongue to his balls all whilst humming around him sending blissful vibrations through his body

"She looks it, stay still, let her do all the work, she needs to show our viewers just what she can do" Milly encouraged as she slid a hand down her body, gently rubbing her moistening slit as Brynja cupped her boyfriend's balls fondling them as she sucked him harder

Zooming the camera in to focus on Brynja's mouth, focusing on how her lips moulded around Hiroki's cock making the perfect fuck hole for it as Hiroki's breathing got steadily heavier signalling his approaching climax "good girl, suck harder, how do you guys think she should take it huh?" Milly encouraged before asking their audience directly "facial or swallow?" she asked watching the comment feed as she then zoomed the camera out to get both Brynja and Hiroki in the shot again

Within moments a flood of comments filled the chat and with a quick count the vote was settled "and facial it is!" Milly beamed as she looked back to her boyfriend and the blonde slut servicing him "you know what to do Brynja"

Humming in agreement Brynja pulled away and encased Hiroki's cock between her huge firm tits, massaging his throbbing cock between them until she was rewarded with a shuddering groan from him followed by his cock erupting all over her face and breasts "ooooh yes, so warm and thick" the Norse girl moaned continuing to pump her tits along Hiroki's cock keeping him constantly stimulated throughout his climax

As her boyfriend covered Brynja with his hot cum Milly rubbed herself faster, teasing her clit with her fingertips as she watched Brynja then take hold of Hiroki's cock with both hands and stroke him feverishly coaxing out a few more strands of cum onto her tongue that she greedily swallowed

"Fuck that's hot" Milly moaned as Brynja then proceeded to suck Hiroki's cock clean "fuck her brains out babe, you pick the hole" she offered as she slid two fingers into her dripping hole, biting her lip as Brynja got into position placing herself face down ass up for Hiroki presenting her eager holes for him to choose and abuse at his leisure

Spanking the Norse sluts ass hard enough to make it jiggle Hiroki then took hold of her slender waist pulling her back to him, both of them letting out a gasp of pleasure as his cock slid into her dripping cunt with total ease "ohhh yesss" Brynja keened gasping with delight as Hiroki spanked her bubble ass again before thrusting into her hard and deep making her booty shake and clap against his groin "fuck me! Fuck me deep!"

As Hiroki railed into her the comments feed of the livestream exploded again with encouragement and donations whilst Milly focused solely on the show in front of her, her fingers working her needy cunt frantically as she panted and moaned with lust, the high pitched tone of her moans matching Brynja's as she cried out when Hiroki grabbed hold of a rough handful of her hair and pulled it hard, forcing her onto her hands and knees to let her tits bounce for the camera and viewers pleasure

"I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" Brynja cried out as her cunt started to spasm, her face turning into the perfect picture of fucked stupid as Milly quickly zoomed in on it, the sight of it alone setting off her orgasm making her cry out shrilly as her body shuddering in orgasm, her toes curling as her back arched so hard she nearly fell off of her chair

With a few more thrusts Hiroki reached his limit too, pulling out before he came to unload all over her fat ass and up her back, the slut falling back down into the face down ass up position so that the camera could pick up everything as well as so that his cum could land in her hair as well

Slumping back in her chair as her post orgasm afterglow made her skin glisten with sweat Milly then moaned at the sight of Brynja lying on the bed with her boyfriend's cum decorating her back, hair and ass "mmmf you're a good whore" she praised the blonde as she then checked the donations section of her livestream "our fans think so too, we're definitely using you again for future shoots" she tittered to which Brynja had no complaints

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	37. Sissi's night out

Sissi's night out

"One gin and tonic on the rocks with a lemon twist" the bartender stated setting the glass down in front of Sissi "that'll be five euros ma'am"

Already more than slightly inebriated from her previous drinks Sissi pulled out her purse only to find that she had spent all of her money for the night, the sight of her empty purse making her pout "I don't have any more money, is there any chance I can have this on the house?" she asked whilst pushing out her chest, her tiny mini dress straining against her busk as went with her usual method of using her body to get what she wanted

Staring at her barely contained tits for a few moments the bartender 'begrudgingly' agreed to open a tab for her making Sissi smirk with satisfaction as she took her drink and headed away from the bar looking to have some fun

Normally when she went out most nights she had Yumi and/or Sam for company but this time she was by her lonesome meaning she had to find her own entertainment, luckily for her though she soon found what she believed would be a good time in a group of men playing pool at one of the nearby tables, her eyes scanning their bodies finding them attractive enough to be worth her time

Downing her drink Sissi set the glass down on a nearby table before sauntering over to the pool table, pulling her dress down a little to show off more of her tits before leaning forward onto the table pronouncing her bust as much as possible whilst causing the dress to ride up showing off more of her bare ass underneath "hi guys, can I join?" she purred loving the immediate attention they gave her, their hungry eyes making her bare cunt moisten under her tiny dress as she picked up a pool cue

Biting her lip as she enjoyed the attention Sissi waited for the balls to be set up before bending over the table to take her shot, giving everyone behind her full view of her bare cunt and ass, taking her sweet time with her shot to give her admirers longer to ogle her before gasping as one of them finally got the hint and spanked her hard

Her eyes crossing as a jolt of arousal shot to her cunt from the hit, the slut shaking her ass to make it jiggle more before looking back "ok, who did it?" she husked smiling dirtily as one of the men raised his hand with a smirk "I think someone's earned themselves a blowjob for being so forward" she tittered as she then reached back to lower the zipper on the back of her dress, loosening the clothing enough to allow it to fall down her body leaving her completely naked save for her hooker-esque heels

Loving how the men eyed her hungrily and even struck a pose for the one who took out his cell phone to take a picture Sissi then eagerly dropped to her knees, beckoning the one who had spanked her forward before reaching out to start undoing his pants, her cunt aching with need as her arousal overwhelmed her

Despite her overly promiscuous lifestyle Sissi had always at least known the name of the men she slept with but the fact she was giving herself to several complete strangers made the act all the more hot and depraved for her making her cunt drip as she freed the first man's cock and eagerly took it into her mouth

"Damn this girl's a freak" another of the men groaned as Sissi started to rub him through his pants whilst he took pictures of her, focusing on her huge fake tits and dripping cunt as his friends proceeded to test just how firm her breasts and ass were making her moan around the first guys cock, her tongue working frantically around his shaft as she enjoyed his heady musky flavour

Sealing her lips tighter around the first cock Sissi then showed just how skilled she was with her hands, reaching around to undo the other men's pants with one hand each, freeing each erection and starting to stroke them as she then proceeded to swap her mouth from cock to cock showing each one the same amount of shameless lustful attention

Before long Sissi was coated in her own drool, dripping down her chin onto her breasts as she hungrily sucked their cocks as fast as she could getting lost in the act, her mind going blank as her hands worked the cocks that she couldn't get her mouth on in time, the smell of their musk and the taste of their cocks making her feel depraved and filthy which only made her love it all the more

Thankfully the bar was far from high standard and her reputation had proceeded her enough that no one really batted an eyelid to the fact that Sissi was essentially performing a blowbang in the middle of the bar, especially when the men started to cum for her making her cry out with depraved pleasure as their loads landed on her face and tits

"That's it, fucking cover me!" Sissi mewled in delight, her words slightly slurred as the alcohol in her system began to fully kick in, the slut shaking her cum covered tits for the men's enjoyment giggling as they continued to take pictures of her Sissi then yelped in delight as she was then grabbed and bent over the pool table

When the first guy penetrated her Sissi came hard, her eyes crossing as she drooled through gritted teeth in ecstasy, having edged herself to the very limit on pure arousal alone during the blowbang making her all the easier to push into as her feet dangled an inch off of the floor "fuck yessshhhhh" she slurred digging her nails into the fabric of the pool table before letting out loud shameless pants as she was taken hard from behind, her toes curling as she felt one of the men grab her hair and pull it hard

Crying out as her hair was pulled Sissi then gagged as she felt a cock getting forced down her throat, her eyes rolling back as she was used at both ends whilst her hands instinctively searched for two more cocks to pleasure, feverishly stroking any she could get her hands on as her body was used solely for the men's pleasure

As time went on Sissi steadily lost her mind to depraved pleasure, her body being used and tossed between the men to be fucked by each of them in turn, sometimes them even sharing her plugging her cunt and ass at the same time making her pant and scream like a bitch in heat as she was cummed in and on over and over again, her dark hair stained with streaks of white in next to no time

When last call came Sissi could barely think straight, having lost count of her orgasms after her first seven and as the rest of the patrons filed out so the bartender could close up Sissi found herself being left along to pick herself up, the fact of getting fucked and ditched only making the act all the more sexually satisfying to her as she gathered up her dress purse and heels to make the 'walk of shame' home

All while planning to invite Carla to join her on her next night out

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	38. From seductive to strong

From seductive to strong

Abbey blushed brightly as she stood alongside Emily in the raven haired girls living room, William and Josh sitting on the couch in front of them as the girls stood near completely naked before their partners, the only pieces of clothing on them being a pair of grey leggings each and a tie and their hair tied into neat ponytails

"Ready to give our men a show?" Emily purred as she loved the hungry look in both men's eyes, making sure to pose in a way that kept her cunt visible at all times

Biting her lip as she eyed the bulged in William's and Josh's pants Abbey just nodded before gasping as Emily moved behind her and reached around to cup her perky tits, her skilled fingers digging into the supple flesh as Abbey reached back to wind her fingers into the taller girls hair "good girl, start moving those hips for me" Emily breathed in her ear starting to sway her hips to encourage Abbey to follow her lead as she groped her breasts harder

As she moved her hips Abbey let out a lustful whine as she watched Josh shift in his seat, his tight jeans doing nothing to hide his approval of her movements, the sight making her bare slit run with arousal down her inner thighs

Running her tongue along Abbey's neck Emily then slid one hand down her front to cup her cunt, making her squeak with pleasure as she pushed a finger deep inside "still as tight as the day me and William first fucked you" she breathed in her ear as her eyes then went to Josh's pants "and your man looks just as big as when I first rode him" she continued licking her lips "how about a little husband swap, I wouldn't mind feeling him fucking my brains out again"

Whining with need at her words Abbey pushed herself on her toes as Emily pushed another finger inside of her, working the smaller girls insides to get her ready for her husband's cock, with her size she would most likely not be able to take him to the base normally so she intended to make it as easy for them as possible

When she deemed Abbey to be sufficiently wet enough Emily then pushed Abbey towards her husband making the small girl stumble before falling into William's lap, the Scotsman smirking at the little yelp she let out as her bare cunt made contact with the huge bulge in his jeans

Licking her lips as William took hold of Abbey's petite body Emily then set her sights on Josh, sauntering over to him before sinking down to kneel between his legs "she might not be able to walk for a while after William is done with her so I'll take care of you after this until she's fully recovered" she promised him as she massaged his thighs through his jeans, her mouth going to his zipper to undo it with her teeth

As Emily fished out Josh's cock with her teeth and promptly got to work in sucking it Abbey panted and whimpered as William's large strong hands explored her body, each touching feeling like an electric shock as she jumped and squirmed in his lap feeling his bulge prod against her dripping cunt "you're…you're so big…" she panted as her hands travelled down between her legs to undo his pants

Whilst she definitely did want to fuck him the stories she had heard about him had her more than a little nervous, her eyes widening as his fat meaty ten incher spring free and slapped against her dripping cunt hard "oh my god!"

Grinning at the look of shock on her face William then guided his cock to her slit starting to gently tease her "you want it don't you?" he growled lustfully as he gently parted her pussy lips causing her arousal to run down his shaft

Biting her lip Abbey gently gyrated her hips, god she wanted it, it would most likely feel like it was going to split her in half but that only added to her excitement, the tiny girl nodding frantically as she tried to push down on him only for William to grab hold of her waist holding her in place

"No that won't do lass, I want you to say it, DEMAND it" he encouraged her as she squirmed in her grasp, so wet that if he let go even slightly it felt like she's slide down his cock with total ease

"P-please…"

"What was that?"

"I want it…"

"You want what?"

"Please fuck me…"

"Come on lass with feeling!"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I FUCKING PASS OUT!"

With that William slammed Abbey down onto his cock, her jaw dropping as a breathless gasp escaped her, she was right when she thought it would feel like it was going to split her in half but it was also one of the best feelings she had ever experienced, her groin bulging out around his girth as he then held up her by gripping under her thighs and started to thrust up into her making her bounce on his lap

As her husband moved Abbey along his cock Emily let out a long low moan as she felt Josh cum in her mouth, the raven haired girl letting her mouth fill with his hot thick seed before gulping it down keeping her lips latched tight around Josh's cock so that she could keep sucking him as she swallowed before finally pulling away to breathe "so warm and thick" she simpered before turning her attention to Abbey smiling at the look of almost manic bliss on her face "just look at her, before you know it she'll be demanding dick whenever she comes over, don't worry though, I'm always available to you" she promised kissing his inner thighs whilst he watched how William turned Abbey around so that she was riding him cowgirl style

Watching as Abbey bucked her hips in tandem to William's thrusting Josh got a devious idea when he realised that she had a hole free and defenceless, getting up and heading over making Emily pout at being left alone, her disappointment soon turning to arousal however as she clocked onto what he was doing "oooh fuck" she purred as Abbey gasped in both surprise and pleasure when Josh moved behind her and slid his cock deep into her tight little ass, the raven haired girl sitting back and starting to touch herself as she watched

"OH MY GOD!" Abbey shrieked as she came the moment her boyfriend stuffed her ass with his cock, her tiny body feeling completely stuffed to the brim with cock as her toes curled tight, her hands clutching at William's arms hard enough to slightly draw blood as her nails stuck into his biceps, her body bucking between them as their powerful thrusts completely overwhelmed her leaving her to just take it like the good little fuck doll she was

"Oh god that's so hot" Emily panted as she feverishly finger fucked herself, her free hand massaging one of her breasts as she watched Abbey lose herself in complete bliss, practically able to count the orgasms rushing through her from her facial expressions alone "go on guys, fucking break her!" she encouraged before falling prey to her own self-induced orgasm

Abbey's tongue started to hang out as her brain broke for a split second again as another crushing orgasm crashed through her system, god she loved this, the feeling of being used, being fucked, the feeling of the guys cocks inside of her and their hands all over her, holding her, choking her, pulling her hair and positioning her wherever they wanted her to use as they wished

It was at that moment that something in her head finally snapped, she was done being shy, she was done being reserved, she wanted to fuck and now she realised there was no shame in it, from now on whenever she wanted cock she would just approach one of the guys, grab them by the groin and demand that they fuck her then and there

Moments later she felt the rush of cum in both of her holes and for a few seconds her world whited out, feeling nothing but sheer ecstasy as she slumped forward onto William's chest, her body twitching every so often as she babbled nonsensically, her brain needing a couple of minutes to 'reboot' and when she finally came to only one demanding word came from her lips

"More!"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	39. Punishing the trespasser

Punishing the trespasser

Brynja moaned and hummed to herself as she squirmed naked on the bed, one hand massaging her full heavy breasts with the other played with her dripping cunt, her clothes scattered haphazardly around the bedroom showing no care for where they landed

The thing was however that she wasn't in her own bed

Having felt frisky and been in Ulrich and Yumi's neighbourhood the Norse girl had decided to pay them a visit for a quickie only to find that they weren't home, before she could leave however she noticed that the bedroom window was open and the tree in the yard was close enough to it to be climbed through leading to the inescapable urge to 'break in' and wait in surprise for them

Before long she was delighted to hear the sound of the front door opening and closing, the blonde letting her moans ring louder and higher getting even wetter she heard footsteps approaching up the stairs and towards the bedroom

"Well what do we have here?" a husky growl came from the doorway as Ulrich entered the bedroom, the sight of him standing there with crossed arms making Brynja even hornier as she rubbed her clit even harder "I don't remember inviting you over"

"Your window was open" was the blonde's weak excuse, her pussy dripping even more as she felt Ulrich's eyes open her "I needed cock so badly I couldn't help myself" she whined as she spread her legs wider showing off her eager fuck holes to him "pleeeeasse" she continued bucking her hips as her panted with heat and need

Smirking down at her Ulrich just sighed and shook his head "well you did go through the effort of climbing the tree I guess" he 'relented' beginning to undo his pants making Brynja lick her lips hungrily, his hard erection springing free as he dropped his pants before he fully stripped down to join Brynja on the bed

Moving back to rest against the headboard and pillows Brynja spread her legs wider for him allowing Ulrich full entry between them letting out a low needy moan as he pressed his cock to her aching cunt, his thick heavy length teasing her weeping slit making her shiver under him as her breathing got even heavier "damn you're so wet" Ulrich growled lustfully as he teased her opening, Brynja almost looking like an innocent little girl getting ready to lose her virginity by how excited she looked

Teasing her for a moment more Ulrich then slid in balls deep making Brynja scream out in bliss, her toes curling as she wrapped herself around him, her legs clamping around his waist whilst her arms wrapped around his shoulders squeezing herself as tight as possible to be a good fuck doll for him "ooohhh fuck yes!" she keened as Ulrich started thrusting in hard and deep, his cock slamming against her cervix as he pinned her under his body weight

"This what you wanted?" Ulrich grunted as he surged into her harder and deeper, his hard chiselled body slamming against hers uncaringly as she just nodded furiously, her body shaking as her pussy stretched to its limit

"Yes! Yes I needed this so bad!" she keened as she pressed her ankles to his lower back, the Norse girl honestly able to say that she had become addicted each of the guys in her short time back in France and when the time came for her to go back to Norway for work or family she be counting the days until she could return and feel them inside of her again, the blonde actually starting to ponder if she could ask them to let her make casts of their cocks so she could 'remember' them more physically whilst she was away

Angling his hips Ulrich moved back to sit on his knees, breaking her hold on him to grab hold of her waist watching her heavy tits bounce and jiggle in tandem with his thrusts "yesss yes! I'm cumming!" Brynja started to squeak and moan as her pussy got even tighter around Ulrich's pounding cock, her petite body reeling with every thrust as her orgasm crashed through her

Groaning as she squeezed him tighter Ulrich then suddenly pulled out of her, making Brynja whimper before gasping as Ulrich moved forward to mount her chest pressing his cock between her huge tits "oh god yes" she keened as Ulrich pressed her breasts around his shaft and started thrusting between them, the Norse girl eagerly watching how his cock emerged and disappeared between her cleavage with every thrust, his cock throbbing in synchronicity with her heartbeat

His breathing getting heavier by the second as his balls tightened Ulrich fucked Brynja's tits harder, precum shooting out in spurts landing on her face and into her hair making her coo and croon with delight, licking her lips and opening her mouth wide to accept his gift as he gave one last thrust and shuddered hard

With one last thrust Ulrich came hard, showering Brynja's face with his hot sticky seed as well as filling her open mouth making her moan and simper as she swallowed as much as she could, letting the rest stain her face and hair before he pulled away to finish all over her tits

"Mmmmm, I needed that" Brynja moaned as she rubbed his cum into the skin of her breasts like lotion, the slut then sitting up to run her hands through her hair rubbing his cum in like conditioner

"I glad I could help out, next time just knock or wait until someone's home? The last time someone tried breaking in Yumi broke three of the guys bones" Ulrich chuckled back giving Brynja's ass a heavy spank as she got off the bed and walked by him to pick up her clothes making her yelp and giggle

"I'll keep that in mind" she purred back blowing him a kiss as she then got dressed before taking her leave

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	40. From strong to sinful

From strong to sinful

Abbey grinned as she stood outside of Sam and Odd's house, having been told that whilst they were out Corbin should still be home and Sissi was visiting him for a booty call

Testing the front door she grinned as she found it to have been left unlocked making herself at home, stripping down before the door even closed before heading upstairs towards the sounds of hot frantic fucking coming from Corbin's bedroom

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me just like that!" Sissi cried as she gripped Corbin's headboard, her ass clapping loudly against her groin as he fucked her from behind, the slut bucking frantically back against his thrusts making her huge fake tits bounce and jiggle hard enough to hit her in the face every time Corbin thrust into her

Watching from the doorway Abbey bit her lip as she watched Corbin then cum hard deep inside of Sissi's tight wet cunt making her whore keen loudly with pleasure, his pace never stopping as he filled her to the brim with cum

"You better have some saved for me" Abbey then purred making herself known as she sauntered into the room, loving the sight of the cum dripping from Sissi's cunt as Corbin pulled out of her, the petite girl licking her lips as she didn't wait for their answer, simply climbing onto the bed to join then and pressing her tongue to Sissi's cunt, making her shudder as she lapped up some of the cum straight from her core

"Mmmmm fuck" Sissi sighed as Abbey pushed her tongue deep into her freshly fucked pussy, sending waves of pleasure through her as she rested her head on the pillows letting Abbey work

His cock still hard Corbin decided to not just sit back and watch as he moved behind Abbey, gripping her slender waist and pushing deep into her from behind making her moan deep into Sissi's cunt "oh my fuck yesssss" Sissi drooled into the pillows, her pussy leaking more onto Abbey's hungry tongue as the smaller slut greedily ate her out

"Fuck you're tight" Corbin breathed as he let his hands wander and explore Abbey's tiny body, running along her soft flawless skin and reaching under to grope her perky breasts as he thrust deep inside of her, stretching her insides to accommodate him as she hungrily feasted on Sissi's cum packed cunt

"Oh god…shit…" Sissi moaned louder as she rolled over onto her back allowing her to reach down to wind her fingers into Abbey's hair, the slut bucking her hips as she felt another orgasm building up fast, Abbey's tongue work driving her fucking crazy as each thrust Corbin took into her forced the petite girls tongue deeper into her well fucked hole "eat me you slut! Deeper!"

Smirking against Sissi's pussy Abbey then bit down on her clit making her shriek as she came hard, squirting all over Abbey's face whilst Corbin picked up his pace behind her making her cry out with bliss, his hands going to her wrists pulling them back hard, her little tits bouncing as much as they can from his pace

"Oh god…fuck me…just like that!" Abbey panted as she was pulled up to balance on her knees, her little booty clapping back against his groin as she worked her hips as hard as she could, her hang hanging low as she panted loud and shameless with pleasure

Gritting his teeth as Abbey squeezed tighter around him Corbin then wound his arms around her, groping at her breasts as he bit down on her neck giving Sissi a perfect view of the bulge his girth made in the tiny girls groin, the silicone titted whore licking her lips at the sight before picking herself up and kneeling in front of Abbey, one hand groping her tits with Corbin whilst the other worked her clit making Abbey shriek as she orgasmed hard from the touch combined with Corbin's pounding cock

"When did you become such a fucking whore?" Sissi purred as she rubbed Abbey's clit faster, loving the hooded lust filled look in her eyes as her entire body bucked and bounced from Corbin's thrusts

"After I met you guys" Abbey moaned back before gasping, rolling her head back as another miniature orgasm ran through her

"Good answer" Sissi grinned back before grabbing hold of Abbey's head and kissing her fiercely, their tongues wrestling as Corbin shuddered and came, painting Abbey's insides with his hot thick seed making her moan and simper into Sissi's mouth

This was it

This was what Abbey had wanted all along, what she wanted to be

No more nerves, no more self-doubt

She was a sexy little cum addicted slut

And she was never going back now

And when she got home she was going to ride her boyfriend until he couldn't feel his legs to prove it

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	41. Mind moulding

Mind moulding

"Hypnotism? You actually believe in that stuff"? Aelita tittered as she flipped through the 'hypnotism for beginners' book Yumi had picked up at Rebecca's book store

"Why not? It's an interesting idea, I wouldn't say I believe but I thought it would be fun to try it" Yumi replied as she sat across from Aelita, the girls dressed only in a pair of Ulrich's old shirts as Aelita had stayed the night since Jeremie was on a business trip "let me try it on you" she then suggested reaching forward to take the book from the pink haired girl

Thinking for a moment Aelita chewed her lip, the thought of mind control had always been a slight fascination to her thanks to her teenage years of fighting X.A.N.A and the idea of relinquishing control in a safe environment was alluring "sure, why not?" she answered shuffling closer to Yumi who searched for instructions in the book

"Ok, I think I've got it" Yumi stated as she set the book down and faced Aelita full "now, clichéd but bear with me, clear your mind" she instructed making Aelita giggle and roll her eyes before she complied, exhaling softly as she willed her thoughts away before giving a slight nod "ok now listen closely to me, I need you to release all tension, all stresses and negative thoughts, listen only to me and…sleep" Yumi instructed and to her surprise Aelita's head suddenly fell forward as if she had passed out "Lita?...did it work?" the Geisha asked gently shaking Aelita's shoulder getting no response from her

Shaking her again Yumi then slid her hands under Aelita's top cupping and squeezing her breasts to check if she was faking but like before the pink haired girl didn't move, even when Yumi then cupped her pussy and slid a finger inside there was no reaction from her "oh shit…"

(Ten minutes later)

"So you're telling me that you called me over because…you hypnotised Aelita and now you think she's stuck like that?" Ryan questioned incredulously as Yumi just nervously nodded "how long has she been like this?"

"A few minutes" Yumi replied "I've tried everything but I just can't make her wake up"

The moment Yumi said the words 'wake up' Aelita's head shot up, seemingly awake now but her eyes were still blank showing she was still under the spell "oh! She wasn't doing this before, is she…obeying me?" the Geisha gasped as Aelita looked up at her inquisitively as if awaiting a command "…..stand up"

Without flinching Aelita immediately rose to her feet, her blank gaze never leaving Yumi's making the Geisha wonder just how gone she was "raise your hand" she continued to which she complied raising her right hand up "put it back down, jump once" Yumi then continued to which Aelita complied again "….slap Ryan"

"Say what now?" Ryan gasped before flinching as Aelita's hand met his cheek hard nearly knocking the glasses from his face "what was that for?!"

"Oh my god it really worked!" Yumi gasped now sounding more excited by the fact that her first attempt at hypnotism actually was a success than worried that she had put Aelita under a trance "take off your shirt!" she then instructed to which Aelita obeyed yet again pulling off the shirt that covered her body revealing her nudity underneath

Biting her lip at the sight of Aelita's naked body Yumi then stripped off her own shirt before telling Ryan that she was going to get something and to start without her "wait, start?" Ryan asked as Yumi walked out of the room leaving him confused in front of the naked hypnotised Aelita "she doesn't expect me to actually…" he pondered as Aelita looked up at him almost expectantly waiting for her next command

It was then that he began to remember all the times she had borderline tricked him into sex and now was the perfect time for some payback "well Yumi did tell me to…" he pondered as his pants grew tight at the sight of her bare breasts and pussy "kneel down" he then instructed her to which Aelita immediately obeyed

"I can't believe I'm doing this" he then muttered to himself as he undid his pants to free his hardening cock, feeling as if he was violating her but as Yumi had explained Aelita had agreed to the entire thing beforehand so everything should have been ok "open your mouth"

Letting her jaw fall slack and poking her tongue out Aelita let out a low hum as he pushed into her mouth, her tongue instinctively getting to work as she began to bob her head along his length, her eyes wide but unfocused as she looked up at him submissively "fuck, that's a good girl, keep doing that" Ryan shuddered as his cock head pushed down her throat every time she bobbed her head down

As Aelita got into a steady rhythm Yumi returned sporting a huge strap on that she had ordered a week before and was eager to test out, the Geisha biting her lip lustfully at the sight of Aelita slavishly sucking Ryan's cock as she approached her from behind "get on your hands and knees, push that ass out"

Keeping her mouth tight around Ryan's cock Aelita positioned herself as Yumi commanded, shaking her ass for her before letting out a long low moan as Yumi pushed into her snug wet cunt from behind, sinking the entire 11 inch strap on into her welcoming hole as she let out a moan herself as the internal part of the strap on sank deep into her own cunt "mmmph fuck that's a good slut, god I missed fucking this pussy" she moaned as she gripped Aelita's bubble ass barely able to remember when she had last had the chance to fuck the pink haired girls brains out with a strap on

Feeling Aelita suck harder on his cock as her mouth moved along his length in tandem with Yumi's deep thrusts Ryan groaned feeling his climax approaching, reaching down he took hold of her face holding her head still as he started to thrust into her mouth at his own pace, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs

"I should have tried this sooner, I know she was submissive but this is so fucking hot" Yumi panted as she worked her hips faster, thrusting harder and deeper into Aelita's dripping pussy as she enjoyed the feeling of her ass clapping against her groin, the Geisha then leaning forward to kiss Ryan biting his lower lip as he then moved her hands to take hold of his wrists guiding his hands to her heavy breasts

The moment their tongues met Ryan started to cum hard in Aelita's mouth, his thick load filling her mouth completely before it slid down her throat, the pink haired girl sucking him throughout his entire climax and even after he was done making him shiver and shudder with pleasure

Breaking the kiss Yumi tittered as Ryan panted heavily from the force of his climax "she just keeps getting better with her mouth doesn't she?" she purred as she then pulled out of Aelita's pussy moving higher before slamming deep into her ass making Aelita yelp and moan around Ryan's cock

As her ass adjusted to the toy Yumi pulled her up and back so that her front was resting against her chest revealing her dripping cunt to Ryan "well? What're you waiting for?" she then grinned as she groped Aelita's breasts

Unable to resist Ryan quickly took his place between Aelita's legs and soon enough Aelita's soft pants of pleasure filled the air as she was taken in both holes, her eyes still unfocused showing that she was still under the hypnosis rendering her to a mere fuck doll for Ryan and Yumi to use "oh god, I've got to do this to Sam or Sissi" Yumi panted as she worked her hips harder, her core tightening as her orgasm approached hard and fast

"Power…corrupts" Ryan panted back jokingly as Aelita squeezed tighter around him, Yumi teasingly sticking her tongue out at him before rolling her head back with a moan as her orgasm hit her hard, her hips bucking wildly causing her to fuck Aelita's ass even harder soon dragging the pink haired girl over the edge with her, both of her holes tightening even more from their near joint orgasms to the point that Ryan could only last a few moments more, thrust frantically into her pussy before unloading deep inside of her before all three of them collapsed in a sweaty heap

As Ryan and Yumi panted heavily to get their breath back they were both surprised when Aelita suddenly stirred and let out a tired giggle "fuck that was so fun" she smiled cheekily

"Wait…you were never hypnotised?" Yumi asked making Aelita giggle again

"Nope, was faking it the entire time, you think it would be that easily to hypnotise someone, especially a sceptic?"

"Oh god damn it I thought I had actually done it! You had me scared at the beginning!"

Letting out a small smirk as the girls 'argued' and teased each other Ryan then realised something "wait…if you weren't actually hypnotised…YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SLAPPED ME!"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	42. What speeding ticket?

What speeding ticket?

Sissi sighed at the sound of approaching police sirens and the flashing lights in her rear view mirror, she couldn't have been going that fast over the speed limit, how fast was she even going?

Checking the speedometer she realised that she had been doing 40 in a 35mph zone making her curse under her breathe as she pulled her car to the side of the road, letting out another frustrated sigh as she then fixed her hair and pulled out her ID and driving license trying think of a way to talk herself out of a ticket

As the officer approached Sissi adjusted her tube top to show even more cleavage rolling down the window as he arrived at her driver's side, the slut putting on a fake sweet smile as the officer poked his head down to face her "do you know how fast you were going ma'am?" he questioned as Sissi sat back further pushing out her chest more

"I don't know, I don't think I was going too fast" Sissi replied putting a particularly sultry tone on as stretched, arching her back and sucking her stomach in to make the hem of her short shorts loose giving the officer a teasing peak at the fact she was going commando underneath "you don't think I need a ticket do you?"

Biting her lip as the officers eyes ran along her body Sissi took the chance to unbutton his shorts and undo the zip letting him see that she was also shaven, luckily for her the officer was a total looker as well making her intended plans all the sweeter for her "ma'am, step out of the car please" he requested with no firmness or malice in his voice making Sissi grin as she complied, undoing her seat belt and eagerly getting out of the car "I'm going to have to frisk you, are you ok with this?"

Standing in front of the officer Sissi then raised her arms to make it easier for him to pat her down, her clothing so tight that it was obvious she had nothing concealed but she knew that wasn't what the frisking was for, the slut biting her lip again as she felt his rough hands tracing her body "no need to be gentle" she purred before letting out a pleasured gasp as he roughly cupped her ass and squeezed

"Ok you don't seem to be carrying anything, I must ask you to join me in my cruiser though, will you comply?" the officer asked trying to remain professional whilst obviously falling her for 'charms', Sissi smiling sultrily as she nodded in agreement eagerly following the officer to his squad car climbing into the front passenger seat as he got into the driver's seat

Within minutes of entering the car Sissi was getting to work in getting herself out of the speeding ticket, her clothes removed and thrown into the backseat as the slut was now laid out on her front, her breasts pressing against his right thigh as her hot cunt of a mouth encased his thick erection, humming and moaning whorishly as she hungrily sucked his cock

Groaning with pleasure the officer ran his hand down her back to cup her thick fake ass, squeezing it hard as she throated him with ease, unable to believe his luck at having found Sissi speeding that day, his shift having been utterly quiet and boring and when he had pulled her over he had simply intended on giving her a written warning over a ticket but when she started to seduce him he couldn't say no

"Fuckkkk, good girl" he groaned spanking her hard as she moaned louder around his cock making it vibrate in her throat, the slut pushing her ass up higher into his hand encouraging him to grope her harder as she pulled her mouth off of his cock

"Damn, your dick is so fucking fat" she moaned as her jaw ached slightly but it didn't stop her in the slightest, forcing herself to take him back down her throat as she cupped and fondled his balls feeling them tighten already, pulling her mouth off of him again she then pressed her tits around his shaft working his cock head with her skilled tongue "cum for me, give me your load" she breathed sultrily "I want it so bad"

Placing a hand on the back of her head pushing her back down on his cock just as it erupted, the bimbo eagerly swallowing his load with more lustful moans and hums as she gulped down every shot of his thick hot cum, her hands pumping her tits along his shaft using them to jerk off his cock working every last shot of cum out of his climax

Her eyes rolling back in pleasure at the warmth and flavour of his cum Sissi eagerly swallowed what was left as her cunt clenched with need, the slut hungrily licking her lips as she then scrambled up and moved to straddle the officers lap reverse cowgirl style as he reached down to recline his seat back to make more room for her, her soaking wet cunt taking his cock with total ease as she raised her hands to balance them on the cars 'ceiling', a moan of sheer pleasure escaping her lips as she then rolled her hips letting his cock fully explore her porn star grade fuck hole

"Oh my god fuck!" she exclaimed pressing her hands harder to the cars 'ceiling' as she started bouncing on his cock, her huge fake tits completely bare to anyone who would look through the windows but she couldn't care less "come on fuck me! Use me to fucking cum as hard as you can!"

Gripping her waist the officer started to guide her riding pace encouraging her to bounce on his cock faster and harder, her fat ass clapping loudly against his groin as she worked him as hard as she could, her pussy getting tighter by the moment as her groin started to tighten "oh fuck! Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she cried as her body then exploded in ecstasy, her huge tits bouncing even harder nearly slapping her in the face with how fast she was riding him

Panting with pleasure the officer wasn't far behind, unable to hold out from just how good and tight her cunt felt around his shaft, his grip on her waist tightening as he slammed her down and unloaded his balls completely into her tight snug cunt, making Sissi's eyes cross with sheer pleasure as she then fell forward, her tits pressing against the steering wheel making the horn blare loudly for several long seconds

"I trust…I don't need a ticket anymore?" Sissi panted as she then moved to let herself up, opening the driver's side car to get out of the car leaving her clothes behind "I promise to drive safer from now on" she then smiled blowing him a kiss before starting her 'walk of shame' back to her car, naked and dripping with cum between her legs completely shameless and uncaring of who saw her

Her promise didn't last long though as the next day she was driving down the same stretch of road and spying a familiar looking cop car she couldn't resist speeding up to 36mph in the 35 zone

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
